Guia de Supervivencia
by erodes145
Summary: Naruto es un chico comun con deseos de una vida comun, pero que sucede cuando lo inesperado ocurre, su liderzgo y valor tendran que salir a relucir si quiere sobrevivir a esta odisea apocalictica
1. Cosas de Muertos

Guía de Supervivencia

Prologo

Cosas de Muertos

"_Naruto-kun, cuando seamos mayores me casare contigo" dijo una pequeña reí con una hermosa sonrisa mientras veía a su compañero._

"_¿De verdad?" respondió emocionado el chico._

"_Si ¡es una promesa de meñique" dijo la chica y le tendió el meñique para sellar la promesa ._

"_jeje yo nunca rompo mis promesas" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja coloco su meñique sobre el de ella "promesa de una vida"._

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Cómo has repetido?" dijo el en total confusión "Con lo buena estudiantes que eres rei-chan" mientras sostenía su mano junto a la suya.<em>

"_no lo entenderías Naruto" dijo ella sin levantar el rostro "no lo entenderías" con esa palabra le dio la espalda a Naruto para regresar a su salón_

"_¿por qué no? Rei-chan" dijo el mientras la agarraba por el hombro "si no puedo, haría todo para entender, reí tu eres importante para mí" dijo en un tono de desesperación_

_Bruscamente reí se soltó del agarre de Naruto "no Naruto, tú no puedes" con eso se alejó por los pasillos congestionados de alumnos_

* * *

><p>"<em>hey Hisashi" dijo un joven rubio para llamar su atención mientras ingresaba al salon<em>

"_he Naruto juntos de nuevo" le respondió Hisashi mientras se sentaba en su puesto_

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto" dijo Rei mirándolo firmemente a los ojos "¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niños?" pregunto<em>

"_como no me voy a acordar rei-chan si todos los días pienso en ella" dijo Naruto con una mano detrás de su nuca y un pequeño rubor en su mejilla_

"_me alegra" con un suspiro suave rei continuo "me gustaría que te olvidaras de ella Naruto, veras hay alguien más y bueno tú y la promesa, no quisiera herirte Naruto..._

_Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para Naruto que se quedó estático como si de una estatua se tratara, mientras veía salir corriendo a rei, pero a la distancia también observo a Hisashi _

"_que me olvide" dijo en un susurro mientras una lagrima se escaba de sus ojos._

"rompiste una promesa de meñique ahora deberás cortártelo" dijo suavemente mientras colocaba las dos manos detrás de su cabeza como si fueran su almohada "por qué me estoy acordando de eso justo hoy" susurro él mirando las nubes hacer su recorrido sobre el cielo

Era una hermosa mañana en el Japón moderno el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor los estudiantes estaban charlando entre sí, los peatones caminando en su propio mundo, en fin un día normal en la vida de cualquier persona, pero lo que nadie se imaginaba era que esa normalidad iba a llegar a su fin prontamente de una manera que ni el mismísimo creador podría pensar

"¿Acaso eres más baka de lo normal, baka?" dijo una voz a lado de él, volteándose para ver quien había interrumpido su momento de auto-depresión observo a su amiga de la infancia Takagi Saya o como él le gustaba llamarla la "insufrible-chan". Mucho había cambiado desde su infancia apenas eran amigos de juego durante su niñez, pero luego fueron uniéndose cada vez mas sobre todo desde que ingresaron a la secundaria donde cada vez pasaban más tiempo junto los dos, él le debía mucho a ella, demasiado por eso nunca se molestaba como lo llamaba además el creía que era la forma cariñosa de llamarlo

"saya-chan no te había oído" le respondió el con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo de la azotea donde estaba acostado y observaba a su amiga, había cambiado mucho desde que la había conocido, de ser una niña malcriada a una adolecente insufrible pero no para mal ya que se había vuelto hermosa con su cabello rosa en dos coletas a los lados y una figura esbelta, y unos pechos que era la envidia de cualquier otra chica, y sus ojos color miel profundo que siempre lo miraban con enojo y cariño

"por supuesto que no baka, si estabas hay con tu depresión de nadie me quiere todos me odian" respondió mientras ponía los brazos como una jarra mostrando su pose de mandato pero su rostro mostraba una sonrisa juguetona por la burla echa a su amigo

"jeje tienes razón saya-chan" rascándose la nuca con una de sus manos, se acordó de algo que había estado guardando desde el día de ayer. Rápidamente se agacho y metió la mano en su mochila que estaba tirada en el piso alado de donde él hace poco estaba tirado

"¿qué haces baka?" dijo ella con curiosidad viendo a su amigo escudriñando su mochila como un loco ella pensó que la locura le había llegado pronto

"ya verás saya-chan" dijo el mientras seguía buscando en la mochila tirando de vez en cuando cosas al suelo "aquí estas" dijo el mientras sacaba una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo poniéndose de en pie nuevamente enfrente de ella dijo "tómalo es para ti" mientras le tendía la pequeña caja enfrente de ella

"¿para mí?" dijo ella confundida por este presente, viendo la cajita más de cerca, no era más grande que la palma de su mano y parecía mal envuelta y con un lazo echo por novato, mejor dicho por un inexperto esto le llamo más la atención

"si es para ti, sé que está mal envuelta pero no soy experto en manualidades "dijo el con una de sus sonrisas características

"¿A qué se debe esto baka?" dijo ella de forma cariñosa mientras desenvolvía el regalo para revelar una cajita dorada. Abriéndola vio que era una cadena dorada con una rosa morada como amuleto en pocas palabras era hermoso

"bueno veras quería darte las gracias por todo tu ayuda el año pasado con lo de las clases y por ser una molestia todo este tiempo, así que me dije ¿Qué le gustaría a saya-chan y bueno como no soy bueno escogiendo regalos sobre todo para chicas lindas decidí escoger el más caro de todos jeje" dijo Naruto viendo a saya

"¿el más caro? Tan solo tenías que preguntarme que me gusta baka" dijo ella mientras veía más de cerca la cadena "esto es oro verdad Naruto"

" jeje creo que nunca se me ocurrió ese, pero igual yo quería que fuera una sorpresa y si eso fue lo que dijo la muchacha de la tienda donde lo compre, pero todavía no entiendo que tiene eso que ver con lo caro que era " dijo la última parte para el "de todas formas también quería dártelo ya que ayer fue nuestro aniversario" dijo el

"¿aniversario?" esto asusto y confundió mas a saya que ahora lo veía raro

"si nuestro aniversario saya-chan o ya no te acuerdas que ayer fue cuando nos conocimos en el parque y yo te dijo que si querías ser mi amigo" dijo esta vez con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro al recordar aquel día " además tu eres mi amigo y yo cuido de mis amigos, sobre todo tu saya-chan tu eres importante"

"Naruto…" trato de decir algo pero las palabras no le salían de la boca al escuchar las palabras de Naruto y sobre todo al recordar ese día en particular

" de todas formas saya-chan tengo que volver a clases" dijo Naruto mientras recogía el desorden que dejo el piso y ponía todo dentro de su mochila "nos vemos más tarde saya-chan" dijo mientras se despedía con la mano

"Naruto-kun…" susurro ella recordando muy bien ese día y como también él le dijo que era huérfano y vivía solo "_gracias"_ pensó mientras se colocaba la cadena alrededor del cuello

Eran pasadas las 2 de la tarde en Japón la clases continuaban normalmente como era previstos a desgracia de los alumnos, Naruto estaba actualmente en clase de matemática una de las más odiadas por Naruto no solo porque era apestaba con los números sino porque el profesor parecía odiarlo sin razón alguna

"_que días más aburrido, ojala pasara algo interesante"_ pensó mirando por la ventana del salón para matar su aburrimiento "_si tan solo el tiempo fuera más rápido_" pero lo que Naruto no sabía era que se iba a arrepentir de esas palabras

Pero algo llamo su atención al ver que varios profesores estaban en la puerta de entrada discutiendo con alguien, parecía un maleante de poca monta "_je si tal solo estuviera afuera le diera un paliza a ese idiota" _peso al ver como trataba de agarrar a la profesora hayashi. Luego vio como el profesor de educación física lo agarro por la camisa y lo empujo contra la reja _"al fin un poco de acción" _más interesado en lo ocurría afuera Naruto dejó de prestar atención a lo que decía su maestro

El profesor de educación física le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza al maleante para detenerlo pero este parecía no sentir nada porque ni se movió un centímetro

"qué demonios" pensó Naruto al ver al maleante ya que parecía como si estuviera drogado por así decirlo

En un parpadear de ojo el maleante pareció moverse más rápido y mordió al profesor en el cuello mientras le torcía el brazo con que lo agarra de una forma inhumana. Los otros profesores parecían en shock ya que no hacían nada al ver como este maleante mataba a su compañero de trabajo de una forma despiadada

"_o dios mío"_ pensó Naruto aterrado de lo que veía sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo se paró de su asiento de un salto, al ver que nadie parecía consiente con lo que sucedida afuera decidió hacer algo "Mizuki-sensei" dijo el interrumpiendo la explicación del profesor

" si Uzumaki-san?" mizuki lo miro con rabia al joven siempre sintió desprecio por el vago de pelo

"eto…" trato de decir algo pero los nervios estaban apoderándose de él "será que puedo ir al baño" dijo rápidamente mintiéndole al maestro para no llamar la atención de los demás además tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo creciente

"estoy en medio de una expli…..

"¡pero es urgente sensei¡" grito Naruto llamando la atención de toda la clase mientras se agarraba con las dos manos la entrepierna

"rápido" dijo secamente mientras volvía su atención al pizarrón tratando de ignorar las risitas de sus alumnos al ver la payasada de Naruto

Sin perder un segundo Naruto salió corriendo por los pasillos no sin antes oír las risas de alguno de sus compañeros, con la adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo y su deseo burbujeante de protección y supervivencia salió en busca de las personas más importantes para él, sus amigos

"tengo que sacar de aquí a rei-chan y saya-chan lo más pronto posible" susurro Naruto mientras corría mas rápido por los pasillos en dirección del aula de sus compañeros.

Cruzando un pasillo vio el cuarto del conserve y sin pensarlo dos veces entro el, rápidamente ingenio un plan para sacar de clase a sus amigos, él sabía que el conserje tenía una librete de convocación para poder sacar del aula a los alumnos cuando el director los solicitaba rápidamente busco la libreta que estaba en su escritorio y garabateo los nombres de Rei, Saya, y Hisashi iba a arrancar la hoja cuando recordó a su amigo regordete Kohta que también estaba en la misma clase que ellos, luego de escribir su nombre arranco la hoja y salió lo más rápido posible al aula de ellos

Luego de un minuto de una carrera rápida llego a su objetivo, respirando profundamente para calmar su respiración y nervios. Golpeando tres veces la puerta la abrió para revelar a la profesora que se acercaba a abrirla

"Uzumaki-san a que debo el placer" dijo la profesora misato una de las antigua en el instituto Naruto la había conocido de tiempos atrás era una persona muy cariñosa y bondadosa a él le gustaba como era ella siempre tranquila y serena, no como el impulsivo y tonto

"vengo en busca de Takagi-san, miyamoto-san, hirano-san y igo-san" dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa falsa para oculta sus nervios

"a que se debe esta solicitud naruto-san"le dijo ella un poco curiosas "acaso piensas llevarlos a la fuerza" dijo con una risita calidad

"hee no sensei claro que no" dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca "el director los solicitad" respondió simplemente para luego mostrarle el papel

"ha ya veo Takagi-san, miyamoto-san, hirano-san y igo-san" grito la profesora luego de inspeccionar la hoja para llamar la atención de los mencionados

"Hai" dijeron los 4 al unísono levantándose de sus asientos

"El director los solicitad" dijo ella simplemente mientras volvía a su lugar en espera que los mencionados salieran del aula "Naruto-san los va a acompañar" dijo

"_que has hecho esta vez Naruto-kun_" pensó saya mientras recogía sus pertenecías en su bolso para salir miro a su alrededor para ver que ya hisahi y kohta habían salido "espero que no sea nada grabe" susurro saya acercándose a la puerta para ver a Naruto esperándola con una mirada seria y los otros 2 alado de el

"que sucede Naruto" pregunto rei mientras cerraba la puerta del aula para acercarse al grupo de 4 personas enfrente de ella ya que había sido la última en salir le tocaba el deber de cerrarla

"tenemos que irnos" dijo suavemente "algo grave ocurrió les explico en el camino" dijo mientras salía corriendo por los pasillos seguido por los otros 4 detrás de el con una gran incógnita en sus rostros

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era cuanto su vida iba a cambiar a partir de ese momento

Cosas de Muertos

fin

Prologo

A/N: naruto ni h.o.t.d me pertenecen espero que hagan disfrutado del capítulo hasta la próxima

Erodes145


	2. Entre Muertos y Vivos

Guía de supervivencia

Capítulo 1

Entre Muertos y Vivos

"que sucede Naruto" pregunto rei mientras cerraba la puerta del aula para acercarse al grupo de 4 personas enfrente de ella ya que había sido la última en salir le tocaba el deber de cerrarla, acercándose lentamente escucho a Naruto decir

"tenemos que irnos" dijo suavemente "algo grave ocurrió les explico en el camino" dijo mientras salía corriendo por los pasillos seguido por los otros 4 detrás de el con una gran incógnita en sus rostros

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era cuanto su vida iba a cambiar a partir del momento que empezaron a seguir a Naruto

El instituto estaba en total calma parecía que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo ocurrido en la entrada. Corrían por los pasillos como locos a todo lo que daban sus piernas sin saber su destino, sin saber su dirección, más aun la pregunta que se hacían todos era _¿Por qué corrían?_ Todavía no lo entendían Naruto había llegado de repente a su salón diciendo que el director lo solicitaba pero por lo que sospechaban todo era una mentira para sacarlos del salón sin levantar sospechas, habían ya cruzado el puente en x que conectaba las 4 zonas del instituto cuando la falta de aire y el cansancio en las piernas estaba comenzando a surtir su efecto empezaron a disminuir el ritmo para que la fatiga no los dominara.

Llegando a la escaleras de emergencia Rei decidió interrumpir el extraño silencio que reinaba entre el grupo "¡Naruto que diablos te sucede para sacarnos del aula así¡" exclamo deteniéndose Rei, furiosa con el rubio que estaba guiando al grupo, no solo por sacarlos del aula sino por no dar explicaciones

"maldición no se detenga" dijo Naruto sin detenerse y sin prestar atención a la rabieta de rei

"de aquí no me muevo hasta que nos dé una explicación Naruto" volvió a rugir Rei ahora mostrando todo su enojo acumulado con el rubio

"_Rayos"_ pensó el rubio al ver que todo el grupo se detenía, detrás de el

"baka deberías escuchar a Miyamoto-san, hemos estado corriendo por los pasillos sin sentido" dijo esta vez Saya poniéndose delante de todos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Estaba bien" dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar al grupo "cuando estaba en clases de matemática con Mizuki-sensei hubo un altercado en la entrada…" pero fue interrumpido por Hisashi

"¿nos sacaste de clase por una pelea en la entrada?" dijo entre risas "jajá Naruto debes ser un cobarde" esto trajo una sonrisa a todos que se imaginaban a Naruto corriendo como un bebe llorón, todos sonreían menos Naruto que se quede fijo mirando a Hisashi y su burla sobre todo que él estaba llamando cobarde a Naruto uno de los peleadores callejeros más infames de la ciudad "ja Naruto no me esperaba eso de ti" dijo ya más calmado Hisashi

"solo si me hubieras dejado terminar hubieran escuchado que el profesor de educación física fue asesinado" dijo esta vez con una voz ronca mostrando la seriedad dejando a todo el mundo con un nudo en la garganta menos a Rei

"Naruto si no te habías enterado es malo mentir" dijo rei sin creerle una sola palabra, parándose frente a Naruto que pudo observar muy bien su cuerpo en pleno desarrollo.

Miyamoto Rei una de las chicas más bellas del instituto, la chica de sus tormentos, la chicha de sus sueños la había conocido cuando todavía iba al kínder era un lunes cuando él la vio, había llamado su atención ya que estaba sola jugando en la caja de arena sin nadie más, desde el momento que ella le dijo si quería ser su amigo fue el momento justo en que el no pudo sacarla de su cabeza

_Naruto había estado jugando entre los columpios del kínder sin prestar mucha atención a sus alrededores, simplemente disfrutando el momento con los columpios que la mayoría del tiempo estaba ocupado por los otros chicos, había estado hay unos seis minutos hasta que vio a una niña pequeña de pelo castaño jugando con una muñeca en la aja de arena, le entristeció esta escena el sabía lo que se siente estar solo sin nadie con quien jugar. Bajándose del columpio Naruto fue a ver a la niña para ver si quería jugar con el _

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto un Naruto de 5 años a la niña que estaba en la caja de arena dejando de mover sus muñecas y subió su mirada a Naruto, mirándolo un momento la niña le respondió _

"_Miyamoto rei" dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida mirando a Naruto a los ojos le parecía lindo este niño, ella lo había visto antes ser regañado por la maestra._

"_¿puedo jugar contigo?" dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de ella_

"_etto mi papa me dijo que no hablara con extraños" le respondió Rei recordando los consejos que su padre siempre le decía _

"_pero yo no soy un extraño soy Uzumaki Naruto futuro presidente de Japón" dijo el poniéndose de pie y tomando una postura de superhéroe "un futuro presidente nunca es un extraño verdad" dijo el poniendo una cara de seriedad._

"_je je eres gracioso" dijo ella entre risas "Esta bien pero con una condición" esta vez rei se puso de pie mostrando que era más alta que Naruto_

"_¿cuál?" pregunto Naruto inquieto "tengo que rescatar una princesa, o destruir unos bandidos dime"_

"_no tonto," con una risa le dijo "tienes que ser mi amigo para toda la vida" agarro una de sus muñecas y se las paso a Naruto que la tomo entre las manos._

"_hecho" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa" a partir de ahora rei-chan tu eres y serás mi primera amiga por toda la vida"_

A partir de ahí habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos como amigos, que parecían uña y mugre nunca se separaban hacían casi cualquier actividad juntos, pero todo cambio cuando ingresaron a la secundaria, ella dejo de verlo tan seguido, algunas veces parecía ignorarlo, otras como si no le gustara que él estuviera alado de ella, Naruto había empezado a sentirse cada vez mas solo, mas vacío con la ausencia de rei en su vida había comenzado a actuar errático, algunas veces se comportaba grosero sin razón alguna, le lanzaba bromas a todo el mundo y todo el tiempo estaba metiéndose en problemas y peleas con alumnos de otros institutos.

Mucho de eso no había cambiado todavía se metía en peleas pero desde que comenzó el tercer año no tenía tanto tiempo libre, con las clases y el club de beisbol del instituto le ocupaban su mente, con poco tiempo para pasar con rei ya que ella también tenía sus obligaciones y a Hisashi, decido pasar más tiempo con Kohta y Saya, sobretodo Saya que parecía siempre estar al lado cuando el necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar

Pero para Naruto el pasado es pasado y el presente es el que le preocupaba más, miro a rei en su uniforme y su falda más corta de lo permitido, mientras buscaba las palabras para responderle decidió mirar a sus otros dos compañeros Hisashi y Kohta

Hisashi era una historia corta de contar capitán del club de atletismo del instituto y novio de Rei había estado en la misma clase de Naruto y Rei en primer año luego de que rei repitiera, ellos dos quedaron juntos de nuevo en segundo año, en donde entablaron amistad, luego de enterarse Naruto del romance de ellos 2 se sintió un poco resentido y traicionado por su amigo pero nunca lo demostró ya que no le gustaba perder a sus amigos Hisashi luego repitió segundo para estar en el mismo año que rei aunque él siempre lo negara a partir de entonces ellos habían estado juntos.

Kohta Hirano era una historia totalmente diferente era de la misma edad que Saya-chan, había sido transferido de estados unidos ya que su padre era un experto en joyas, Era un primer año con un buen rendimiento académico era muy callado muchos le habían agarrado ideas extrañas además que tenía una extraña obsesión con las armas y todo lo relacionado con ellas pero aparte de eso era un buen chico en busca de amigos

Lo había encontrado en un callejón cerca del instituto el año pasado recibiendo una paliza de algunos de tercer año lo había rescatado de los brabucones devolviéndole el favor, desde luego Kohta le pedio su protección a lo que Naruto accedió con la misma condición de rei nunca pensó que volvería a usar esa oración. Mirando a rei sacudió sus otros pensamientos a lo más profundo de su mente, ella simplemente lo miro con impaciencia en sus ojos

"Rei-chan que ganaría yo con mentirles sobre algo tan delicado" dijo Naruto mientras levantaba la voz para que todos escucharan "yo vi como agarran a sensei y lo mataban como un animal" dijo esta vez más como un susurro "y no pude hacer nada" apretando los puños fuertemente mostrando su arrepentimiento

Los demás chicos se miraron entre sí, nunca habían visto a Naruto tan serio y tan concentrado

"pero Naruto-san si es así no crees que deberíamos informales a las autoridades" dijo Kohta interrumpiendo la diatriba de Naruto y Rei, Naruto solo miro a Kohta con agradecimiento por creerle, pero toda la tensión que se estaba generando entre ellos fue interrumpida por el megáfono en los pasillo que empezó a transmitir

"_Atención a todos los estudiantes ha ocurrido un incidente en el instituto, pedimos su colaboración y evacuen las instalaciones de forma ordenada las autoridades ya vienen en camino repito Atención a todos los estudiantes ha ocurrido un incidente en el instituto y pedimos su colaboración y evacuen las instalaciones de forma ordenada y tranquila las autoridades ya vienen en cam…._

Unos extraños sonidos se escucharon a través de los megáfonos por todo la escuela:Luego de eso un silencio sepulcral reino todo el área, todo los estudiantes habían dejado de hacer sus actividades esperando que terminara de dar la información.

_Ahhhhhhhhhh…. Ayuda graasnnsnsnnn porfavon quitenme…..ahhh…..graasdbbnbdnnn por favor alguien aahhh .ayuda por favor ….. .AHHHHHHHHHHHH… _

Todo el mundo estaba estático en el mismo lugar sin mover una pestaña escuchando con horrar las suplicas de ayuda del pobre hombre que estaba sufriendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa

"diablos seguro el asesino ya ingreso" dijo Naruto apartando la mirada del megáfono _"ya era hora de que se dieran cuanta_" pensó él

Todos ellos se miraron entre sí, sin poder dar créditos a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

"Naru…Naruto-kun es esto una broma" dijo Takagi con miedo en sus ojos estaba en duda con lo que Naruto les acababa de decir pero esto, acaba de confirmar sus temores

"Saya-chan ojala fuera una broma" un rugido de gritos desesperados llego a los oídos del grupo que estaba en medio de los pasillo Naruto supo en ese momento que el terror ya se había apoderado de todo el instituto _"debemos apurarnos_" pensó, mientras su mente buscaba alguna solución factible

"Rei-chan tu papa es policía verdad "pregunto Naruto a la joven que todavía estaba en un estado casi catatónico por lo que había escuchado

"si, ahora… debería estar en la estación…" fue sorprendida cuando Naruto le lanzo su teléfono celular "llámalo" pudo entender rei que le dijo. Sin esperar una segunda orden ella marco el número del celular de su padre con sus manos temblorosas se colocó el teléfono en el oído para esperar el característico sonido de tono solo que esta vez solo escucho un pitido continuo mirando la pantalla del teléfono solo vio una cosa "No hay señal" dijo para todos

"me lo esperaba" dijo saya "el lugar con más probabilidad de poder llamar es desde el observatorio en la azotea" señalo con un dedo a través de la ventana el lugar específico al que se refería, era una pequeña área comunicada con una escalera "es el lugar más alto del instituto y con mejor recepción" termino de decir ella

"bien" dijo Naruto pensando en un plan de acción "Rei, Hisashi y yo vamos a la azotea" dijo Naruto sin rodeos volviendo a tomar el liderazgo del grupo "Kohta y saya-chan deberían ir a los laboratorios de manualidades e ir a buscar algo que nos pueda servir de arma" dijo Naruto

"¿quién te nombre líder?" contesto saya al ver comportamiento del rubio nunca le había gustado que la mandaran

"Nadie pero si quieres vivir es mejor que trabajemos juntos saya-chan" le respondió Naruto mirándola "Por favor saya-chan trabajemos juntos" le rogo Naruto con ojos de desesperación al ver que su amiga no mostraba signo de cooperar. Un nudo en el estómago se le formo a saya al contestarle tan grosero a Naruto que solo quería ayudarlos

"Naruto-san tiene razón Takagi-san, es mejor colaborar entre nosotros "dijo Kohta a la joven genio alado de él, sin más quejas Naruto empezó a moverse " nos vemos aquí n media hora" dijo Naruto mientras salía corriendo seguido de rei y Hisashi pero se devolvió para mirar a los océanos de miel de saya

Tomándola por un hombro Naruto le dijo al oído "por favor ten cuidado saya-chan no quiero que nada te pase" y sin más volvió a regresar al grupo de dos que lo esperaba más adelante, al ver esto rei sintió una punzada pero no pudo descifrar de que.

"_no te preocupes Naruto-kun" _pensó mientras sostenía entre su mano la cadena que le había dado Naruto esta mañana.

* * *

><p>Había sido una mañana tranquila en el club de kendo con los nuevos reclutas, habían estado entrenándose para el campeonato intercolegial de kendo, este año esperaban rivales fuertes ya que iban a venir algunos representantes de escuelas extranjeras, pero para Saeko Busujima esto no era nada más otro reto que debía afrontar antes de poder cumplir su sueño, había tenido libre el día de hoy para entrenar en el dojo de la escuela ya que muy pocas veces era usado aparte del club de kendo y sobre todo le ofrecía un poco de privacidad para practicar su arte y sus constantes meditaciones<p>

"busujima-senpai me retiro ya son las 2 y tengo que estar temprano en casa" dijo una de las ayudantes de la capitana que se había quedado con ella todo el día para completar el papeleo del torneo

"adelante katsuragi-san nos vemos mañana" dijo ella sin abrir los ojos de su meditación profunda, había estado hacía desde hace ya media hora

"hai, senpai hasta mañana" grito ella desde la salida del dojo

Saeko había estado toda la mañana en el dojo dando instrucciones a los nuevos reclutas, pero lo que le había llamado la atención era lo que había escuchado pero era algo que era mejor no pensar por el momento… Había estado meditando toda la tarde sobre lo ocurrido hace una semana con otro estudiante de tercer año

_Había pasado la mitad de la tarde practicando con los miembros del club hasta que alguien interrumpió su práctica, era un chico rubio llevaba una cinta negra amarrada alrededor de la cabeza, tenía la chaqueta del uniforme abierta mostrando la camisa blanca debajo, era un poco más alta que ella, tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla, dándole un aspecto felino, junto a sus ojos azules profundos como el mar que habían llamado la atención la Saeko. Como capitán del equipo debía demostrar su autoridad_

"_espero que sea una interrupción justificada" dijo ella haciendo que el chico rubio la mirara con una ceja levantada "soy Saeko Busujima capitán del equipo de Kendo y como tal me veo obligada a exigir una explicación por esta intromisión repentina" dijo ella mostrando su autoridad _

"_jeje creo que me equivoque de habitación" dijo el rascándose su cabeza suavemente mostrando su pena "por cierto soy Naruto Uzumaki del 3B" dijo el acercándose a Saeko para tenderle la mano_

"_eso no justifica la interrupción de nuestra practica Uzumaki-san" dijo Saeko mientras estrecha la mano de Naruto, había oído rumores de él, decían que era un luchador experto_

"_es solo Naruto, Saeko-san nunca me gusto que me llamen por mi apellido, me hace sentir viejo" dijo el "y disculpara pero andaba en busca del club de básquet pero creo que me he equivocado" _

"_interesante Naruto-san" Saeko se movió más cerca de él "¿Sabes pelear Uzumaki-san?" pregunto ella para ver si eran cierto los rumores estaba interesada en enfrentarlo para comprobar sus habilidades_

"_por supuesto aunque prefiero el mano a mano también se utilizar las espadas, aunque no soy muy bueno con ellas" dijo mostrando una sonrisa de confianza_

"_¿dispuesto a un reto Naruto-san?" Pregunto Saeko ahora con una pequeña sonrisa deseo de mostrarle sus capacidades y un poco de respeto a este joven el simplemente asintió con su cabeza, alejándose un poco para colocarse en el otro extremo del dojo, apretó su espada de manera entre sus manos y se colocó en una posición de ataque "presten atención para mostrarles cómo se derroto a un enemigo fácilmente" dijo ella totalmente confiada de su victoria_

"_Vamos a ello" dijo Naruto saliendo al ataque de ella, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa en sus labios_

"Uzumaki Naruto" susurro ella recordando como él había esquivado su espada de madera durante la pelea y como luego la había derrotado a ella con un golpe, dejándola en vergüenza delante de su aprendices. Había oído de él y sabía muy bien quien era Naruto Uzumaki capitán del equipo de beisbol del instituto campeón del torneo el año pasado y sobre todo la fama que le precedía de ser un buen luchador, demasiado para su propio bien _"hombre interesante_" pensó Saeko antes de ser interrumpida de su meditación por una gritos y alaridos

"que sucede" dijo ella mientras se levantaba del piso del dojo tomando su espada, volviendo a escucha rlos gritos decidió echar un vistazo a lo que ocurría afuera….

Nunca espero ver nada como lo que vería.

* * *

><p>Habían ya bajado al primer piso en donde se encontraban los laboratorios del instituto solo que el primer piso era un infierno total con todos tratando de llegar a la salida más cercana<p>

"Takagi-san por aquí" dijo Kohta señalando un pasillo descongestionado "podemos dar un rodeo y llegar a los laboratorios" apunto mientras seguía corriendo

"Tal vez sea mejor ir directo" arreglándose la camisa para continua "si nos desviamos mucho podrías perder demasiado tiempo y Naruto-kun debe ya estar llegando al observatorio" sin más preámbulos saya siguió el camino que había preestablecido anteriormente…

* * *

><p>"Toma Naruto" dijo Hisashi mientras le arrojaba un bate de color negro a su compañero<p>

Habían corrido hasta el otro extremo del instituto donde estaba la escalera que conectaba con la azotea, pero antes habían decidido parar en el casillero de Hisashi, dijo que tenía algo que podía ser útil para el camino

"¿siempre tienes un bate en tu casillero Hisashi?" le pregunto en tono de broma Naruto al ver como su amigo sacaba otro bate de color gris del casillero para el

"Tal vez tengo 2" dijo el respondiéndole entre risas, cerrando de un golpe el casillero miro a rei que regresaba del cuarto de limpieza "¿conseguiste algo de tu agrado?" pregunto Hisashi a su novia que sostenía un palo de escoba en su mano

"si, esto hará el trabajo mientras tanto" dijo ella señalando a la punta de metal enrollada al final del palo

"bien deberíamos continuar" interrumpió Naruto colocándose el bate en uno de sus hombros

"bien" dijeron los dos al unísono mientras se ponían en marcha de nuevo

Habían cruzado el pasillo que comunicaba con las escaleras a la azotea cuando vieron a alguien parado en medio del pasillo.

"Sensei?" dijo Naruto confundido "Sensei está bien" pregunto esta vez a su maestro que se mantenía quieto de espaldas a ellos, parecía dormido de alguna forma, aparte que estaba goteando algo viscoso parecía sangre pero Naruto no pudo distinguir desde donde se encontraba

"déjame a mi Naruto" dijo Hisashi mientras se acercaba cambiando al maestro al maestro "¿sensei está bien? "Dijo colocando una mano en su hombro, pero lo que ninguno esperaba era ver a su sensei reaccionar de forma tan brusca en menos de un segundo había tirado a Hisashi al suelo mientras el saltaba al ataque, el bate que sostenía Hisashi había ido a parar a otro lado ya que él estaba usando las dos manos para frenar a su maestro

"HISASHI-KUN" grito rei aterrada al ver su novio forcejear con su maestro que no cesaba su ataque parecía alguien diferente, parecía un animal

Naruto salió disparado como una bala en dirección a su amigo caído pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener a su maestro de morder a su amigo indefenso

AGGGGHHHHHHHHH… Se escuchó por los pasillos el grito de dolor de Hisashi al ser mordido en el brazo "ARgghh maldito" dijo el mientras conectaba un golpe en el rostro del profesor que lo dejo quieto por un momento lo suficiente para Naruto asestar su golpe

"¡Toma esto bastardo¡" grito Naruto al estar lo suficientemente cerca de los dos hombres para conectar la cabeza de su sensei en un swing, que arranco su cabeza de un solo tajo dejando que la sangre saliera por su cuello como una fuente

"Naruto" dijo Hisashi al ver a su amigo matar a esa cosa que lo había ataca "eso es jonrón" dijo el sin poder evitar ver el horror ante él, la sangre manchando el uniforme de los dos y el olor a putrefacción que emana el cuerpo de su exsensei era lo suficiente para llevar el estómago de hisahi de ida y vuelta

"Continuemos" dijo Naruto sin inmutarse por lo sucedido "vamos toma mi mano" le dijo a Hisashi que todavía estaba vaciando la bilis en el suelo

"Naruto lo…Mataste…." Dijo rei en un susurro viendo a Naruto

"No rei-chan ya estaba muerto" dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella "eso ya no era humano"

* * *

><p>Saeko camino entre los pasillos sin poder creer lo que veía sus ojos, todo el instituto parecía haberse vuelto loco de un momento a otro, todos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro empujándose entre ellos golpeándose como animales, los pasillos estaban congestionados por la cantidad de alumnos que habían todos de ellos gritando o asustados<p>

"vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir "escucho Saeko que dijo uno de los estudiantes que paso a su lado

"_Que ha pasado aquí"_ pensó mirando a todos lados tratando de descifrar lo que sucedía, adentrándose cada vez más y más en el instituto más solitario comenzaba a convertirse los pasillo

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Se escuchó por los pasillos, la voz proveniente de una de las oficinas del instituto,

"¡Marikawa-sensei¡" grito Saeko reconociendo la voz de su amiga enfermera, sin dudarlo Saeko salió corriendo a la enfermería sosteniendo firmemente la espada entre sus manos _"por favor resiste"_

Abriéndose paso ágilmente por los pasillos congestionados de estudiantes apresuro el paso al volver a escuchar el grito se Marikawa al llegar a la enfermería su adrenalina estaba al máximo justo al abrir la puerta vio como uno de los profesores era atacado por uno de los estudiantes….

Espera los estudiantes o mejor dicho lo que era antes un estudiante, tenía un agujero en el pecho y la mitad de su brazo colgaba libremente

"Saeko-san" escucho ella decir, mirando a la otra esquina de la enfermería vio a Marikawa ser acorralado por 5 de esos "Monstruos", Con un movimiento elegantes de sus manos había desenvainado su espada para ir al rescate de su profesora.

"Aguanta Marikawa-sensei" dijo ella al apartar 2 de ellos con un solo golpe de su espada y dando giro coloco su bokken de forma horizontal para acabar con los 3 restantes con un solo movimiento

"Saeko-san gracias" dijo Marikawa todavía agachada en el suelo frio de la enfermería

"de nada" respondió ella observando a sus enemigos derribados, mirando más de cerca pudo ver que la mayoría de ellos habían estado en su clase

"Busujima-san…"dijo una voz débilmente, Saeko volteándose para ver al profesor de biología sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared con el estudiante que lo había atacado al lado el, quieto como una estatua

"ishii-sensei, ha sido muy valiente al proteger a Marikawa-senseni "dijo ella dándole las gracias por su valentía al proteger a su maestras, lo que no se había fijado era de la cantidad de sangre que salía de su pecho

"por favor Saeko-san" dijo el mirándola a los ojos "mátame" dijo sin rodeos ya que él sabía que no iba a sobrevivir a esa herida y prefería morir antes de convertirse en uno de "Ellos"

Saeko se quedó paralizada al escuchar la petición de su antiguo profesor "prefiero morir como un hombre antes de convertirme en una de esas cosas" dijo el cerrando los ojos a la espera del golpe final

"Nun…ca he… matado" dijo ella tartamudeando

"pues seré tu primera vez " dijo el acomodándose en el suelo de la enfermería

Al escuchar esto disparo un gatillo en lo más profundo de Saeko que sintió una emoción como nunca antes la había sentido "es el deber una mujer" dijo ella mientras levantaba el bokken enfrente de ishii-sensei, se sentía extasiada, por fin su manos iban a probar la sangre de nuevo

"gracias "dijo el profesor colocándose en posición para recibir el golpe final "por favor Marikawa-san no mire" dijo el a su compañera que simplemente se quede estática mirando morbosamente lo que iba a ocurrir

"Proteger el honor de un hombre "dijo finalmente ella bajando el bokken a una velocidad increíble dejando que la sangre se esparciera por la pared y ventanas del lugar

ARRRRRHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGG grito Shizuka Marikawa al ver la vida de su compañero desaparecer

El Horror había comenzado

* * *

><p>Habían vendado la herida de Hisashi con una cinta negra que Naruto cargaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, actualmente corrían por la azotea habían mucho de "ellos" en su camino algunos de ellos conocidos<p>

"vamos Hisashi-kun aguanta ya estamos cerca" dijo rei a su novio que se movía con dificultad por el dolor y por qué la infección ya estaba haciendo efecto en él, esto se podía ver en el cambio en el color de su piel

"Me arde todo el cuerpo rei-chan" dijo el tratando de mantener la velocidad "me duele todo, hasta el alma"

"Aguanta" dijo Naruto mientras apartaba de un golpe de su bate a uno de ellos "mira allá están las escaleras" dijo señalando al frente de ellos

"pero hay mucho de ellos" grito rei preocupada por la cantidad de monstruos adelante

"Yo los eliminare, tu corre tan rápido como puedas con Hisashi" dijo el mientras se adelantaba a iniciar el ataca "toma esto" grito mientras mandaba en el aire a uno de ellos. "Rápido"

Sin esperar más rei, soltó el palo de escoba que estaba sosteniendo para agarrar a Hisashi que parecía cada vez más débil, "Vamos Hisashi" dijo mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección de las escaleras en el camino despejado que había dejado Naruto

"Más rápido" dijo él desde el inicio de la escalera

"Vamos" dijo ella ya llegando a la escalera

"Tenemos que amar una barricada no creo poder resistir a todos" dijo Naruto a espalda de ella que estaba subiendo las escaleras "arrgg" dijo mientras golpeaba a otro de ellos aplastando su cráneo contra la pared

Rei soltó a Hisashi para mover una mesa que estaba en observatorio "aquí Naruto ayúdame" dijo mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerza las mesa

"En camino" grito mientras subía por las escaleras rápidamente, llegando soltó el bate para ayudar a rei a empujar "Listo" dijeron los dos al tapar la entrada con la mesa "Eso debería resistir lo suficiente" dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Hisashi que parecía agonizar

"HISASHI-KUN" grito rei al ver a su novio vomitar sangre acercándose a el "Hisashi-kun resiste por favor "dijo ella entre lágrimas mientras sostenía la mano de su novio "Vas a estar bien" dijo ella besando su mano

"Rei-chan estas cug preciosas el día de hoy " dijo el "pero te ves muy borrosa" mostrando los efectos de la infección

"Está bien amor, tú también estas guapo" le respondió a Hisashi

"Hisashi, creo que el profesor te infecto con algo cuando te mordió" dijo Naruto poniéndose a la misma altura de rei

"NO" le grito rei desesperada "Él va a estar bien" dijo "Verdad Hisashi-kun"

"Rei-chan quisiera expresar cug, Cuanto te amo" dijo el poniendo una mano sobre el rostro de rei "Pero con palabras no alcanza" dándole una sonrisa a rei, para luego voltearse a ver a su amigo Naruto "Naruto tu viste lo que le sucedió a sensei y a todos ellos" dijo refiriéndose a los que lo habían atacado "Yo no quiero ser uno de ellos, Por favor Naruto cug" fue interrumpido por una ola de dolor por todo su cuerpo "No voy a salir de esta amigo, quiere morir como un humano Naruto, por favor acaba este dolor " dijo el con ojos suplicantes

"no, no Naruto él se pondrá bien "dijo rei poniéndose delante de Hisashi dándole un abrazo " Saldremos de esta Hisashi-kun" dijo sin moverse del lugar tapándolo con su cuerpo

"Rei-chan por favor apártate, deja que Naruto haga lo suyo, por favor " dijo el empujando a rei del camino

Naruto estaba parado mirando a su amigo a los ojos sosteniendo el bate con una mano sin poder reaccionar ya que en su cabeza se libraba una guerra a mil por hora , una parte de él no quería hacer esto, sabía que era su amigo, sabía que estaba sufriendo pero no quería matarlo no a el,no era lo correcto, pero otra parte le susurraba suavemente que lo matara, que lo golpeara con todas sus fueras, que nadie pudiera reconocer su rostro, que él era el hombre que le había quitado a su amiga, a su futura esposa era el hombre que había destruido sus sueños completamente, eso no era amistad, que simplemente lo había usado como los demás lo habían usado un medio para un fin , su mente era un campo de batalla en ese momento

"Por favor Naruto hazlo" dijo el mientras veía a rei entrar en shock

"No, no puedo Hisashi" susurro el sin moverse

"HAZLO" grito a Naruto que reacciono levanto el bate como un reflejo, como un zombi.

Su brazo se había levantado en contra de su voluntad, se sentía extraño ahora, puso su otra mano en la empuñadora del bate para tener un mejor agarre, no sabía por qué pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas bajar el bate y arrancar su cabeza

"Naruto siempre serás mi amigo recuerda eso" dijo el "Gracias muchas gracias" susurro

_"Dios mío, perdóname_" pensó mientras asestaba el golpe en su amigo pero en el fondo él sabía que estaba disfrutando esta sensación, disfrutaba matarlo

"_**Bien hecho Naruto-kun**__" _dijo una voz suavemente en su mente " Q**ue sufra**" dijo mientras bajaba el bate

"" grito rei

El horror por la supervivencia había comenzado, apartir de hay nada seria igual

Entre vivos y muerto

Fin

Capitulo 1

* * *

><p>an: Bueno naruto ni h.o.t.d son mio , si fueran ya hubiera hecho un crossover de ellos jeje

final del capitulo 1, ¿quien será esa voz? Espero que le guste el capitulo nos vemos pronto

matta ne


	3. Encuentro Entre los Muertos

"_Dios, perdóname_" pensó mientras se acercaba a asestar el golpe a su amigo, pero en el fondo él sabía que estaba disfrutando esta sensación, disfrutaba matarlo

"

"**Bien hecho Naruto-kun, Bien hecho **"dijo una voz suavemente en su mente "**Que sufra**" dijo mientras Impactaba el bate en el cara de Hisashi.

"" grito rei, mientras veía el cadáver de su novio caer.

El horror por la supervivencia había comenzado.

Guía de Supervivencia

Capítulo 2

Encuentro Entre los Muertos

La ciudad de Tokio era un total caos, cada calle, cada esquina estaba infectada por "ellos" cada vez eran más y más, parecían multiplicarse como las bacterias, por cada segundo que pasaba aparecían más de ellos, la mayoría de las líneas de teléfono estaban caídas, había comunicación cero con el exterior del país por los momentos, el pánico cundía entre los ciudadanos que salían despavoridos por las calles en busca de refugio y ayuda, los funcionarios policías hacían todo lo posible se les habían ordenado disparar a esas cosas, ya que era la única manera de detenerlos. Habían estado defendiendo la comisaria los últimos diez minutos, habían sido informados que un destacamento militar iba a llegar al centro de la ciudad en 30 minutos a reforzar la ciudad y evacuar a los heridos, pero un presentimiento compartido les decía que la ayuda nunca iba a llegar, sin mas remedio que disparar sus revolver a todo aquellos que se moviera, para tratar de mantenerse con vida.

"Miyamoto-san, sin munición" grito uno de sus subordinados desde el otro lado del salón donde estaba. Había estado disparando como loco, por eso la razón de estar sin balar tan rápido.

"Igual aquí, solo me queda un cartucho" grito otro, mientras recargaba su pistola Heckler & Koch USP

"Qué demonios es esto" grito el mientras vacía la última ronda de su revolver en una joven chica infectada que estaba intentado romper el vidrio a prueba de balas "¡estas cosas no se mueren¡" mirando ahora el cadáver de la chica que empezaba a levantarse nuevamente

"Miyamoto-san Dispárele en la cabeza" dijo uno de sus compañeros mientras mantenía a raya la horda de infectados

"Informen" grito Miyamoto para que todos lo escucharan, había guardado se revolver en la pistolera para coger una pistola "Cuanta munición les queda" dijo el disparándole en la pierna a uno de ellos

"me queda una ronda" dijo uno de sus ayudantes

"Vacío" dijo otro mientras apretaba el gatillo, pero lo único que obtenía era el sonido de clic y todos poco a poco fueron dando las noticias, el grupo de 8 policías que estaban en ese momento con él, se sentían inútil y desarmados ya que las balas ya eran pocas y eran demasiado de ellos aparte que no podían cumplir su deber como policías que era el de proteger a los necesitados.

"_Vamos piensa rápido_" se dijo Miyamoto "Uchiha-san sube al segundo pisa y trae las armas pesadas" le dijo el a un joven de pelo negro que estaba cerca de la escalera, era una orden extrema, ya que solamente esas armas eran para uso de casos extremos, pero este era algo extremo, no todos los días veías a muertos volver a la vida

"hai" dijo y subió las escaleras con su objetivo, moviéndose rápidamente llego a la puerta de metal que custodiaba el almacén

"_Dios nos ayude" _pensó Miyamoto mientras volvía a la acción.

* * *

><p>Habían estado corriendo por los pasillos a todo lo que daban sus piernas esquivando a los monstruos que intentaban taparles el camino, Estaban cerca del laboratorio, donde esperaban encontrar algo útil, ya que presentían que las iban a necesitar: Takagi sabía que algo andaba mal había pasado ya 15 minutos y la policía no daba señales de aparecer además que el instituto parecía haber caído en un silencio terrorífico "<em>Tal vez no solo esto pasando aquí<em>" se dijo mientras veía a su alrededor "_Si es así, la policía nunca se va a parecer"_

Saliendo de sus pensamientos giro la cabeza para ver a su gordo compañero "Vamos gordo apúrate" Takagi dijo a su compañero, que parecía disminuir el ritmo

"Takagi-san," Kohta se detuvo abruptamente mirando el pasillo delante de él "Que es eso" dijo señalando delante de ellos

"que voy a saber y…." Pero sus palabras murieron antes de terminar

Delante de ella era el cadáver de Misato-sensei su profesora de historia, tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre, de su propia sangre, había sido brutalmente mutilada le faltaba uno de sus brazos junto a la mitad de su muslo,

"¡¿Misa…. Misato-sensei?i" dijo saya mirando con total horror la escena delante de ella, estaba en estado de shock nunca pensó ver algo de esta magnitud, su mente quiera salir corriendo de ese lugar lo más rápido posible pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Había visto cadáveres en la tv y en los libros sobre asesinos y policías pero nunca llego a pensar que vería uno con sus propios ojos menos alguien que ella apreciaba

"Takagi-san, tenemos que continuar" Kohta dijo sujetando el hombre de saya, había estado quieta por un rato, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba un poco "Naruto nos está esperando" dijo el nombre del el para calmarla sabía que Naruto era alguien en el que taquia confiaba mucho.

"NO ME TOQUES" grito ella dándole un empujón a su compañero "NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR GORDO ASQUEROSO" dijo ella fuera de control.

Se sentía indefensa, horrorizada por lo que sucedía sobretodo ella se sentía desprotegía casi igual cuando era más pequeña cuando todo el mundo parecía odiarla y meterse con ella, eso hasta que había aparecido Naruto, que le dio su confianza y amistad y con ello su reconocimiento su protección, el, la había ayudado desde la escuela primaria, espantado a los brabucones que buscaban burlase de ella y por eso él se metía en problemas con los profesores que siempre parecían verlo, él siempre la defendía cuando ella lo necesitaba, pero el ahora no estaba hay para consolarla, para decirle que todo va estar bien.

"Disculpa Takagi-san" dijo Kohta mirando el piso, se sentía culpable por la reacción de Takagi, él siempre había tenido sentimientos por ella y por eso sentía hundirse su corazón al verla tan vulnerable, siempre la había admirado por ser tan capaz de todo sin temor a nada algo que a él le faltaba

"Está bien" dijo ella recuperando la compostura y enterrando lo sucedido en lo más profundo de su conciencia "Continuemos" dijo volviendo a recuperar el paso que llevaban

Con eso los dos siguieron su camino a los laboratorios, pero Takagi sabía que algo ella había cambiado, ya no vería el mundo igual.

* * *

><p>Estaban los dos en silencio contemplando el cuerpo de su amigonovio, rei estaba de rodillas alado de él, mientras Naruto se había recostado contra la pared del edificio, sosteniendo el bate con que hace minutos había matado a su amigo

"_Dios que he hecho_" pensó el recordando lo sucedido a cada momento, Rei parecía haber perdido su estado de ánimo ya que estaba simplemente sosteniendo la mano de Hisashi "_Soy un monstruo_" no por haber acabado el dolor de su amigo sino por haber disfrutado su muerte, él se sentía bien con eso, con la muerte de Hisashi, esto hacia revolverle el estómago, nadie podía ser tan inhumano.

"Hisashi-kun…"susurraba Rei entre lágrimas y gemidos al cuerpo inerte de su difunto novio "Hisashi-kun por favor despierta" pedía rei mientras sacudía el cuerpo sin vida esperando alguna reacción "vamos Hisashi-kun" repetía constantemente mientras sacudía el cuerpo cada vez más rápido

"Ya rei, déjalo está muerto" dijo Naruto a su amiga

"CALLETE" grito ella girando para verlo al rostro "Todo esto es tu culpa" rei dijo con odio en su voz "si no fuera por tu estúpido complejo de héroe, o tu estúpida idea de venir a acá" dijo levantándose "tú fuiste, tu nos trajiste a esto "le dijo levantando la voz mientras se paraba enfrente de el "Todo esto es tu culpa Naruto, ¡Tu culpa¡"

"Yo solo quería ayuda" susurro Naruto decepcionado, cada palabra que decía rei era como si un cuchillo caliento atravesara su corazón.

"pues no la necesito, nunca la necesitamos, Naruto nunca fuiste más que un inútil" rei le estaba golpeando el pecho mientras las lágrimas surcaban su hermoso rostro "TU LO MATASTES" le grito golpeándolo cada vez más duro "Tu siempre lo odiaste" susurro a la ultimo

"No" fue la única palabra capaz de salir de sus labios ya que él también había roto a llorar por la perdida

"si, tú lo odiabas porque me llevo de tu lado, tú lo odiabas porque era mi novio" dijo ella rompiendo a llorar más fuerte que antes "Tu nunca me amaste, él era todo lo que tenía" esas palabras le enviaron un escalofrió a Naruto, que detuvo su llanto y miro el rostro húmedo de rei _"Tal vez tenga razón" _pensó "_tal vez siempre lo odio con todo mi corazón, quizás me engañe todos estos años"_ metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo saco el teléfono recordado su propósito de venir acá a arriba.

"Ten llama a tu papa" dijo el pasándole el teléfono a rei que lo miro un rato "debemos apurarnos, saya-chan y Kohta deben estar esperándonos" le recordó, rei saliendo de su catarsis tomo el teléfono con sus manos temblando.

"Si" respondió ella, abrió el teléfono para ver las teclas "veamos" mientras marcaba los números en el teléfono, tratando de recordarlos todos, dándole en el botón de llamar se lo coloco en el oído, para luego recibir el tono de espera

"¡papa¡" dijo rei al escuchar la voz de su padre a través del teléfono

"_Hola"_ dijo el "_Naruto eres tú" _

"papa, soy rei, que sucede" grito, ya que la conexión era muy inestable, y se escuchaba entre cortado

"_Rei te dio este -…..mero_" se escuchó decir "_esta rei bien" _

" Soy yo papa, estoy bien" dijo rei desesperada al notar que su papa no la podía oír

"_la ciudad…un caos…..deben….irse pronto…..familia te espera en_"

"Papa no te escucho" gritaba rei temiendo que la llamada se cayera pronto

"_Naruto dile a rei que…la….quiero_ _ ba_" Bang fue lo último que se escuchó.

"PAPA" Grito al escuchar el sonido del arma detonando "PAPA," volvió a gritar esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero lo único que escuchaba era la estática "Papa" susurro rei al ver que no había respuesta

Naruto intervino tomando la mano de rei volteándola "El estará bien rei-chan" dijo Naruto mostrándole una sonrisa "vamos a regresar" dijo el ya soltándola al notar que volvía a regresar a su estado depresivo.

"no, se Naruto" dijo ella mirando tristemente el cadáver de Hisashi "no podemos dejarlos aquí"

Naruto simplemente asintió, él había sido su amigo o había fingido serlo durante estos años, los menos que podía hacer era darle una última despedida, se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo mirando fijamente se quito la chaqueta del uniforme y la coloco encima del cuerpo tapándolo de la cintura hacia arriba, quedándose el solamente en la camisa blanca "Adiós" dijo el volteándose en dirección a rei "El estará siempre con nosotros" estas palabras calmaron un poco a rei.

"Si" susurro todavía mirando el cuerpo de Hisashi

Naruto se acercó a la entrada que estaba tapado con el escritorio, había resistido muy bien todo el tiempo que habían estado hay, pero ya algunas fracturas se estaban presentando en la madera de ella, sabía que había muchos de ellos al otro lado esperándolos y rei y el no iban a hacer suficiente para vencerlos a todos. Miró a alrededor para buscar algo que pudiera servir como arma ya que el bate solo servía para golpear uno a la vez

"Rei, hay muchos de esas cosas al otro lado" dijo llamando la atención de rei que salió de su estupor para verlo a el "Busca algo que podamos usar" dijo el escaneando el área

"bien" dijo ella apartándose del cuerpo de Hisashi para ayudar a Naruto.

Habían estado buscando algo que les sirviera ya por más de un minuto hasta que rei le llama la atención un cajón pegado a la pared "Hey Naruto, tal vez podamos usar la manguera contra incendios" dijo ella llamando la atención del mencionado al darse cuenta sobre la caja

"Perfecto" dijo el al imaginarse a todos "ellos" salir volando por los aires por la presión del agua, era un excelente plan "ábrela cuando te de la señal" Naruto solo obtuvo un gento de si, se colocó al frente de la entrada justo detrás del escritorio con la manguera apuntando al ella"tres, dos, uno YA" grito dando la señal

Rei al escucharlo giro la perilla de presión con todos sus fuerzas hacia ella dejando que todo la presión contenida saliera disparada por el pico de la manguera, en menos de un segundo Naruto se encontraba recibiendo el potente chorro de agua que choco directo con el escritorio, el pobre escritorio solo pudo resistir unos segundos antes de sucumbir a la presión del agua, sin poder aguantar más la presión se rompió dejando el chorro de agua libre para cumplir con su trabajo el de acabar con todos ellos

"tomen eso hijo de puta" dijo Naruto al ver como uno a uno salían disparados por la presión "SIIII" grito el disfrutando el momento, disfrutando la sensación de poder

En menos de dos minutos habían limpiado la azotea de esas cosas, cerraron la llave de presión al ver la azotea despejada, Naruto tomo el bate mientras rei recogía el palo de escoba del suelo para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la escalera, con un objetivo en mente matar a todas esas cosas.

* * *

><p>Estaban todavía en la enfermería del instituto, había trancado la puerta para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlas, Shizuka todavía estaba un poco sacudida por lo sucedido pero como a ella le gustaba pensar todo tenía su lado positivo por eso no se desanimaba, si algo tenía que ocurrir, ocurría y uno no debía arrepentirse por ello. Había estado empacado todo aquello que pudiera serles útiles, vendas, gasas, medicamentos que tenía en el estante siempre le gustaba estar preparada para todo, además que muchos de ellos eran costosos y escasos y no había utilidad en dejarlos aquí tirados<p>

"Marikawa-sensei debemos darnos prisa le dijo Saeko mientras veía a su enfermera amiga mirar el estante de ella tratando de seleccionar lo que debía llevarse y lo que debía dejar

"etto Saeko-san, es que no puede elegir entre todos ellos" soltó de repente dejando un suspiro, ya había colocado todo las vendas y gasas que tenía adentro de un bolso de primeros auxilios que poseía, pero no sabía que medicamentes llevar algunos eran pesados, y venían en botellas grandes ya que eran para uso masificado

"solo meta todo y después decidimos que botar" le dijo Saeko mientras se colocaba alado de ellos sosteniendo su Bokken con una mano "solo colóquelo en el bolso y listo" entonces Saeko se acercó a la vitrina y saca todo dentro de ella tirando dentro del bolso

"Listo" dijo ella cerrando el bolso, sin ninguna decencia alguna.

"No tienes sentido de la modestia" le dijo Shizuka mientras se colocaba el bolso en la espalda

"Lo siento, Marikawa-sensei, pero debemos apurarnos, si alguna ayuda viene, no va a esperar a que todos salgamos "le respondió ella mientras abría la puerta para comprobar el pasillo "no hay nadie continuemos" con eso ella salió con su bokken delante lista por si cualquiera de esas cosas salía de repente al ataque

"voy, voy" dijo ella recogiendo su bolso del escritorio, para salir detrás de Saeko "No tan deprisa" dijo ella siguiendo con un poco de dificultad a Saeko

"esas ropas no son aptas para correr Marikawa-sensei" le dijo Saeko mientras se detenía

"llámame Shizuka después de todo somos amigas "le dijo Shizuka "yo creo que está bien" contesto su pregunta dando una vuelta mostrando su bien formado cuerpo y sobre todo resaltando su poderosa delantera "no crees" le dijo colocando una cara de inocencia y mirándola inocentemente

"esa falda limita su movilidad" le dijo Saeko señalando con su bokken a su falda negra de Prada "es muy apretada"

"que pero si esto no tiene nada de malo" dijo mirándose la falda, pero de repente Saeko la empujo un poco con la posición en que se encontraba y con lo apretada de la falda se cayó de espalda para encontrase sentada en el suelo con el bokken de Saeko metiéndose debajo de su falda "Que haces" dijo ella recuperándose de la caída, mientras un rubor le subía a las mejillas, se sentía abusada

"Aumentando nuestras posibilidades de salir con vida" le respondió mientras rompía la falda de Shizuka con su bokken

"nooo" grito al ver su fina prenda ser rasgada "Era Prada" dijo ella sosteniendo un trozo de su falda con lágrimas falsas en su rostro

"que es más importante su ropa o su vida" le pregunto Saeko con una mirada seria en su rostro

"Ambos son importantes" le aspecto Shizuka con un pequeño mohín, no podía crear que ella había rasgado su falda le había costado dos meses de su sueldo solo para poder comprárselo "era caro" susurro ella mirando resignadamente la falda

"Continuemos "le dijo Saeko para luego de ayudarla a levantarse, aunque Shizuka estaba un poco molesta sabía que Saeko había hecho eso por su bien

* * *

><p>Estaban dentro del laboratorio de manualidades (carpintería), habían encontrada la caja de herramientas que el profesor siempre cuidaba como si fuera su hija<p>

"Veamos, tenemos dos martillos, una pistola de clavos a gas" dijo el mirando más de cerca la pistola" un taladro eléctrico a batería, una sierra y tres destornilladores mas los repuesto de la pistola" termino de decir, luego de contabilizar las cosas que había encontrado " La pistola puede ser muy útil" pensó mientras la examinaba más profundamente, dándole vuelta entre su manos

"Vamos gordo se están acercando "le dijo Takagi mientras veía a través de la puerta del salón "son muchos" dijo ella mientras cerraba de un golpe la puerta haciendo que esta sonora fuertemente, solo que ella no sabía que el sonido los atraía

"Eso es todo lo que conseguiste" le dijo mirando las cosas colocadas en el escritorio

"jeje lo siento Takagi-san pero era todo lo que había en la caja de herramienta" dijo rascándose la mejilla, sabía que era poco pero podía ser lo más útil que había del resto solo había sierras de mano y clavos

"inútil" susurro ella, nunca pensó que sería de tan poca ayuda

"esta pistola puede sernos de gran ayuda contra esas cosas, es a gas" dijo señalando la pequeña bombona debajo de ella "y liviano, aunque necesita unas cuantas modificaciones para que funciona al máximo" dijo fantaseando con la pistola de clavo, apuntando con ella de un lado a otra como si de un rifle se tratara

Mientras los dos se encontraban discutiendo no se había percatado de la cantidad de ellos que se había acumulado en la puerta del salón, empezaron a golpearla, lo que sobresalto a ambos, la puerta era de madera sabía que le resistiría, lo que no sabían era por cuanto

"Deberíamos apurarnos" dijo Takagi retrocediendo un poco al ver la cantidad de ellos acumularse en la puerta

"Maldición son mucho" dijo Kohta al ver a través de la ventana de la puerta "si_ la puerta resiste como creo tengo tiempo suficiente"_ pensó Kohta mientras comenzaba a modificar la pistola, colocándole unas reglas primero y así sucesivamente

"que haces gordo" le reclamo Takagi al ver al nerd empezar a jugar con la pistola "deberías irnos de aquí" trato de convencerlo

"Takagi-san guarda todo en el bolso rápido" le ordeno Kohta, sabía que no podía perder tiempo

"Como dijiste" dijo ella enfurecida nunca le gusto recibir órdenes, menos del nerd de su clase

"etto por favor" le dijo levantando el rostro mostrándole una sonrisa, mientras se detenía un momento

"_Lo que me faltaba_" peso dejando caer los hombros sin más opción que hacer lo que Kohta le dijo, busco el bolso que había traído con ello, lo vacío tirando todos los cuadernos al piso para poder dejarlo totalmente vacío, sin perder tiempo comenzó a colocar todo adentro excepto la pistola que la tenía Kohta "listo "dijo ella luego de terminar de colocar todo dentro de la so "Ya vámonos"

"Un momento" dijo mientras terminaba de colocar la cinta adhesiva alrededor del arma, pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta callo por la fuerza ejercida por ellos

"AHHH" grito Saya echándose más atrás al ver como esas cosas se acercaban lentamente a ellos "KOHTA" grito ella

"Listo" dijo el con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, la pistola de clavos ya no parecía una pistola le había colocado dos reglas a cada lado como una culata junto con una goma de borrar y un lápiz simulando una mira casera "Gotcha" dijo el al apuntando a uno de ellos, el más cercano que estaba casi encima de él "come esto" dijo para luego comenzar a descargar la carga de clavos que en ellos que caían como pájaros al recibir los impactos. Kohta ya no era el mismo se había transformado en alguien totalmente diferente disparando a diestra y siniestra mientras se reía en voz baja, saya no sabía si tenerle s más miedo a esas cosas o a este Kohta.

"Clear" dijo el inglés mientras recarga la pistola "Ya podemos irnos Takagi-san" volteándose a ver a saya estaba arrodillada en el piso

"Hai" dijo ella levantándose "Que estas esperando" le dijo mientras se adelantaba a él, así los dos salieron a los pasillo haciendo su camino entre los infectados.

* * *

><p>"No es mejor que los golpees con tu espada" le dijo Shizuka mientras corrían por los pasillos<p>

"sería imprudente, ya que no tengo energía suficiente para acabar con todos y si uno de ellos me llega a agarrar, no creo poder soltarme ya que parecer muy fuertes" le dijo Saeko mientras esquivaba uno de ellos "además parecer reaccionar al sonido así que si comienzo un alboroto, atraería a más de ello" con eso le explico sus motivos de mantenerse bajo perfil

"etto... deberíamos buscar si hay alguien más vivo" dijo Shizuka para cambiar de tema, aunque ella no quería admitirlo quería averiguar si sus amigos había sido capaz de salir con vida sobre todo uno rubio

"si es así perderíamos más tiempo, Shizuka-sensei" Saeko miro a Shizuka para continuar "además es poco probable que alguien este con vida" dijo mirando alrededor solo para ver más de ellos adelante, pero lo que si noto fueron dos manchas acercándose por el pasillo más adelante "aunque pueda equivocarme" se corrigió Saeko al ver las dos manchas acercase más y mas

"he mira" dijo Shizuka deteniéndose justo en la entrada a la escalera de emergencia "parece alguien" señalo a la manchas que se hacía más grandes "¿Naruto-kun?" dijo ella confundida al reconocer el pelo rubio de la persona y eran pocos los alumnos con ese color de pelo

"Shizuka-sensei" grito Naruto mientras aceleraba el paso a reconocer a su amiga, se había alegrado ya que no esperaba volver a verla más pero esto llamo la atención de los infectados que empezaron a acercarse a la zona

"_Maldición_" pensó Saeko colocándose en posición al ver que el grito del rubio llamo la atención de esas cosas "_Veamos_" mirando alrededor observo un pote de basura, rápidamente lo agarro y lo lanzo en la otra dirección de donde se encontraba contra unos casilleros causando un gran ruido

"que haces" dijo Shizuka mirando Saeko "¿no acabas de decir que el ruido los atrae?"

"Exactamente pero el grito de tu amigo llamo su atención así que se me ocurrió llamarles la atención para otro lado" respondió Saeko mientras Naruto se acercaba con una sonrisa en la cara, detrás de él estaba rei que respiraba con dificultad por el sprint recién echo

"Exactamente que Saeko-san" interrumpió Naruto mirando a la chica, la recordaba muy bien era Saeko Busujima la chica capitana del equipo la que había vencido la otra semana pero solo que esta vez estaba en su uniforme escolar y llevaba su cabello suelto lo que resaltaba su hermosura, ella lo miro seriamente "Disculpa" dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca, con un rubor en la mejillas al darse cuenta de su intromisión

"simplemente le explicaba a Shizuka-san de tu error" dijo ella tranquilamente mientras analizaba a la persona delante de ella y a su compañera "ya que tu grito trajo su atención, como reacción al sonido los mande en la dirección equivocada "dijo señalando a los infectados que caminaban en dirección contraria

"Disculpa nuevamente" le dijo Naruto "etto ella es Miyamoto rei amiga mía" dijo el presentándola al grupo, se le había olvidado por completo que rei estaba con el

"un placerlas conocerlas "dijo rei mientras se inclinaba la cabeza "soy de segundo año" dijo ella

"Marikawa Shizuka, enfermera del instituto, amiga de Naruto "dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Naruto enterrando su cara en sus dos almohadas, lo que trajo una mirada de celos por ambas mujeres por lo atrevida de su maestra

"Busujima Saeko, capitán del equipo de kendo, conocida de Naruto" le dijo ella mirando a rei mientras hacia una reverencia " de tercer año igual que Naruto-san" termino de decir

"aire" dijo Naruto luego de haber escavado de la trampa mortal de Shizuka-sensei, se colocó delante de las tres mujeres "Saeko-san, Shizuka-san rei y yo estamos camino al primer piso" dijo Naruto mientras apretaba el bate en su mano "estamos apunto de… pero fue interrumpido por un grito de auxilio que sonó por todo el instituto

"SAYA-CHAN" grito el también al escuchar la voz específicamente su nombre ser gritado desde abajo, salió disparado por la escalera en dirección de los gritos en busca de su amiga

"Idiota" dijo rei mientras salía atrás de él, Saeko y Shizuka se miraron entre sí, como asintiendo silenciosamente y sin más salieron detrás de los dos chicos

* * *

><p>"reloading" dijo nuevamente Kohta en ingles mientras cambia el cartucho de clavos vacío por uno lleno "Son demasiados "dijo el mientras eran acorralados poco poco por la cantidad de infectados que se le acercaban "y me estoy quedando si clavos" dijo al observa la barra de clavos<p>

"Dispárale con todo" le decía saya para apartar la idea que le estaba atormentando

"Pero me voy a quedar sin munición" dijo mientras le dispara en el cráneo a uno de ellos "No puede con todos Takagi-san, ayúdame" le decía Kohta mientras disparaba a otro

"por qué crees que una dama como yo, se va a ensuciar las manos haciendo algo tan asqueroso como eso" le dijo Takagi, colocando su brazo debajo de su pecho

"etto porque tienes uno de ellos detrás de ti" señalo Kohta con su dedo a uno de ellos que se acercaba por la espalda de Takagi, ella rápidamente volteo para ver a uno de ellos caminar lentamente hacia a ella, retrocedió por puro reflejo pero no se dio cuenta del bolso en el piso pisándolo cayo de espalda "No te acerques" dijo ella retrocediendo cada vez más "No te acercas" decía

"Sin clavos" dijo Kohta asustado mientras apretaba el gatillo "Takagi-san sal de aquí" le dijo Kohta pero, el miedo en ella ya habían tomado el control

"NARUTOOO" grito saya con todas sus fuerzas "NARUTO" volvió a decir llamando la atención de todos los infectados cercanos, ella estaba aterrada sabía que no era fuerte, no sabía pelear menos usar un arma, estaba ahora contra la pared vio al piso rápido y solo vio una lata vacía, que tomo rápidamente.

"Lárgate" Takagi dijo lanzándole la lata vacía que golpeo en la cabeza, pero no causa daño mayor, ella volvió a mirar alrededor en busca de alguna otra cosa que pudiera lanzar, pero esta vio el taladro eléctrico que se había salido del bolso con que había tropezado, lo tomo velozmente entre las dos manos, pero "EL" ya estaba muy cerca de ella casi tapándole la visión

"te dijo que te largaras" Le grito mientras encendía el taladro y lo clavaba en el cráneo haciendo girar la mecha atravesó fácilmente el hueso, pasando por todo el cerebro dejando estático el infectado

"Te lo dije" seguía diciendo teniendo los ojos cerrados mientras el taladro perforaba el cráneo haciendo que el cerebro saliera por todos lados juntos a la sangre que salpicaba en su uniforme.

Ahí fue cuando Naruto llego viendo la escena delante de él, Saya estaba arrinconada gritando mientras Kohta-estaba siendo rodeado por ello "_Malditos_" pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba al primero de ellos que era el que tenía saya encima "Muérete" grito asestando el bate en el cráneo dejándolo completamente sin vida, para luego irse al grupo que rodeaba a Kohta,

"Naruto-kun" dijo saya abriendo los ojos ya que había escuchado la voz de el "Viniste" susurro su avente con agradecimiento y felicidad de verlo, mientras soltaba el taladro

Rápidamente asesto un golpe en el estómago de uno mientras le daba una patada a otro "¿Kohta estás bien?" Le pregunto acercándose

"Naruto-san" dijo alegremente al ver a su amigo rubio venir a su rescate " si estoy bien" dijo mientras esquivaba a uno de ellos

"Bien" con eso volvió al ataque, vio de reojo que Shizuka, rei y Saeko habían llegado también a la escena Shizuka se fuer directo a auxiliar a saya que estaba en shock

"Yo tomo los de la izquierda" dijo rei moviéndose a la acción, con su palo de escoba golpeo al primer

"Bien" dijo ella mientras se iba a la derecha, en menos de 2 minutos todos los infectados habían sido aplacados por los 3 de ellos que respiraban con dificultad "Gran trabajo" dijo Saeko mirando los otros dos

Rei solo asintió, mientras Naruto le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento por la ayuda mientras se iba a ver a saya

"Saya-chan" le dijo Naruto acercándose a la chica peli rosa que era atendida por Shizuka "¿Estas bien?" le pregunto preocupado al ver que ella no reaccionaba a su voz

"Na…Naruto-kun" dijo tartamudeando, con su cuerpo y rostro manchado de sangre "Yo lo mate" señalo al cuerpo del que la había estado atacando hace momentos, saya de pronto comenzó a llorar "lo mate" dijo suavemente, mientras lloraba

"Está bien" dijo Naruto acercándose cada vez más a ella "Esta bien Saya-chan" le dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para abrazarla suavemente "No pasó nada, él ya estaba muerto" le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su pelo lentamente para calmarla, saya cada vez que Naruto le acariciaba el pelo lo apretaba cada vez más fuerte no quería que el rubio se fuera de su lado, no nuevamente.

"Quiero irme a casa" le dijo saya mientras enterraba su cabeza en su pecho, ya que no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, tantos años construyendo uno mascara personal, y justo en este momento tenía que desaparecerse

"Naruto-san, debemos irnos" dijo Kohta, mientras veía al pasillo para observar más de esas cosas acercándose

"Kohta tiene razón Naruto" dijo rei mientras se lo ponían los nervios de punta

Shizuka mira para ver donde se encontraba y recordó que estaban cerca de la sala de profesores "La sala de maestros está cerca de aquí" dijo Shizuka al grupo.

Naruto también sabía que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo hay "Saya-chan vámonos" le dijo Naruto a su amiga que solo negó con la cabeza "Quiero irme a mi casa, quiero a mi mama" escucho Naruto decir por lo bajo

"Bien Shizuka guíanos" dijo el, de repente levanto a saya entre sus brazo que se sorprendió por la osadía, la había puesto a ella en una posición muy vergonzosa, entre sus brazo al propio estilo de novios.

"Vámonos" dijo Naruto dando la orden para que se movieran el grupo ya había tomado cierto respeto por el rubio "Salgamos de aquí"

Con eso el grupo de 6 salió en dirección a la sala, en busca de un lugar seguro donde permanecer, pero los 6 de ellos conocían que ningún lugar cerca era seguro.

Encuentro entre los muertos

Fin

Capítulo 6

A/N: bueno otro capítulo más, ni Naruto ni hotd me pertenece.

Un capitulo complicado para mí de escribir nunca fui bueno para tratar de desarrollar las emociones de los personajes, menos las peleas si hay alguno vacíos en la trama o falta de información, avísenme nunca he sido el mejor escrito y esta es mi primera historia, así que disculpa por adelantado si pareciera que alguna cosas no encajan, aparte de eso la historia va a hacer diferente al canon agregando un poco más del universo de Naruto (personajes nada mas). Espero que le guste

Pd. Cualquier error o falla ortográfica que puedan observar por favor avisarme.

By bye


	4. Amigos, Escape y Muertos

"_En momentos oscuros, amigo es aquel que siempre estará a tu lado, no importa lo que pase "Anónimo_

* * *

><p>"Bien Shizuka guíanos" dijo el, de repente levanto a saya entre sus brazo que se sorprendió por la osadía, la había puesto a ella en una posición muy vergonzosa, entre sus brazo al propio estilo de novios.<p>

"Vámonos" dijo Naruto dando la orden para que se movieran el grupo ya había tomado cierto respeto por el rubio "Salgamos de aquí"

Con eso el grupo de 6 salió en dirección a la sala, en busca de un lugar seguro donde permanecer, pero los 6 de ellos conocían que ningún lugar cerca era seguro.

Guía de Supervivencia

Capítulo 3

Amigos, Escape y Muertos

Mucho había sucedido desde que la infección se había dispersado alrededor del mundo, Muchos países del globo habían sido tomados por sorpresa por esta pandemia salida de la nada, menos de este tipo. Todos los países pequeños sucumbían a esta infección, al no poseer los recursos ni la preparación para un evento de esta magnitud, sus gobiernos caía como rocas desde el aire al no tener control de lo que sucedía. Pero esto no se aplicaba de la misma forma para todos ya que algunos de ellos habían sido capaces de resistir y sostenerse ante esta tormenta repentina de caos que azotaba de una forma despiadada.

"Señor presidente" llamo uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban, estaba vestido con el uniforme estándar del cuerpo de marines de los Estados Unidos de América, mientras sostenía entre su manos su rifle de asalto M16 con mira telescópica y lanzagranadas incorporado. George Paul Lennon presidente de los estados unidos de américa, era un hombre de estatura alta, llevaba un saco de vestir junto a un chaleco kevlar encima por cuestiones de seguridad, tenía el pelo negro junto a varias arrugas que empezaban a notarse en su rostro se encontraba en estos momentos en el aire viajando en uno de los helicópteros de la fuerzas armada había, había salido con éxito de la casa blanca luego de que los infectados la invadieran, pero a un precio elevado, había perdido a su esposa en el camino aunque le dolía la pérdida de su compañera tenía que ser fuerte en estos momentos, sobre todo siendo el presidente. Sus guardaespaldas habían caído pero gracias a la respuesta rápida del ejército había sido capaz de salir de ahí, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los demás, la mayoría de su gabinete ejecutivo era muerto por estos momentos.

"Que sucede soldado" respondió George apretando el cinturón del asiento, nunca le gusto viajar en helicóptero, siempre había sentido miedo a las alturas, pero nunca lo había demostrado.

"Estamos a 10 minutos del aeropuerto" grito el para que pudiera ser escuchado ya que el sonido de las aspas rotando a toda su potencia hacia casi imposible la comunicación verbal "El servicio secreto nos ha contacto y no informe que los presidente de Alemania, Japón y el primer ministro de Inglaterra quieren contactarse con usted" le dijo el soldado

"Bien" dijo el al soldado "Contacte con ellos y avíseles que apenas llegue al avión estableceré una línea con ellos"

"Si, señor presidente" le respondió el soldado, se giró para ir a la cabina de vuela donde estaban los comunicadores y los pilotos, pero antes de poder avanzar fue llamado de nuevo por el presidente "¿Señor?" dijo girando su rostro atrás para ver de nuevo al presidente

"¿Qué sabe de la situación, soldado? Esto es solamente, aquí o sucede en otras partes" George miro seriamente al soldado que sentía la mirada penetrante del presidente. Con la perdida de la mayoría de las líneas de comunicación había estado desinformado de lo que sucedía, además que había estado en movimiento desde que había salido de la casa blanca

"Hasta lo momentos, el servicio de inteligencia (CIA) y el servicio secreto han mandado los reportes informando que esto es a nivel mundial, la mayoría de nuestras embajadas se encuentras en su posesión, además que muchos de nuestros agentes infiltrados han dejado de informa, se está presumiendo que esto es algo planificado ya que sucedió a escala mundial al mismo tiempo" le informe el soldado de todo lo que había escuchado a través de la radio, los informes de los ataques eran más comunes, además de que todos parecían tener problemas para tenerlos a rayas

"¿pudo haber sido un ataque planificado, terroristas tal ves?" Pregunto George mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla pensando "Que dice la CIA sobre esto" miro nuevamente al soldado que parecía pensar un momento la respuesta

"Mucho de los informe son contradictorios entre sí, parecen que no tienen una respuesta clara, hay mucha especulación en estos momentos, pero lo que se maneja mayormente es que pudo haber sido armas biológicas colocados en todos las capitales del mundo y detonadas al mismo tiempo" El soldado pensó un momento antes de hablar, ya que las comunicaciones que llegaban eran entrecortas o con vacíos en la información "Pero se especula que también puede ser un nuevo tipo de infección pandémica" termino de decir con una mirada seria

"¿Una enfermedad?" dijo en voz baja "qué clase de enfermedad puede hacer esto" dijo el miraba a través de la ventada de la cabina, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos y miedos, al ver que el presidente no parecía querer seguir hablando, el soldado se dirigió a la cabina de vuelo para cumplir la orden dada.

"_Estamos en la zona de contacto"_ se escuchó por la cabina, era la voz del piloto que avisaba que ya habían llegado al su objetivo, era un aeropuerto privado, a las afuera de Washington dc la capital del país, era solamente de uso privado y para emergencia la mayoría de las veces era usado por el presidente cuando salía de viaje "_empezando descenso" _con ello el helicóptero parecía perder sustentación como comenzó a caer hacia al suelo de una manera controlada y suave, esto saco al presidente de su transe de pensamientos que comenzó a mirar rápidamente a través de la cabina en busca del soldado, solo para ver que estaba solo

Con un movimiento brusco y un sonido fuerte helicóptero aterrizo seguramente en el área designada para él, La zona estaba rodeada de soldados armados hasta los dientes muchos de ellos vigilando el aérea circundante a la Pista de vuelo, algunos otros estaban apostados en la torre de vuelo con sus rifles de largo alcance como lo es la Barrret .50, en vigilancia de la zona

"Hemos llegado, Señor presidente" dijo el soldado saliendo de la cabina de vuelo para ver que el nombrado ya se estaba quitando los cinturones de seguridad para salir "El ministro de defensa lo está esperando en el avión" informo señalando al avión de azul y blanco apostado en la pista de vuelo que esperaba a su ultimo pasajero

"Bien" dijo el ya levantado de su asiento, acomodándose el chaleco kevlar

"Voy primero" con ello el solado abrió la puerta del helicóptero con su mano izquierda mientras sostenía el rifle delante de él agarrando con su otra mano y su dedo el gatillo preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Se bajó de un salto y apunto a su alrededor rápidamente para ver las señas de sus compañeros que le decían que bajara el arma ya que la zona era segura "despejado" grito el, para que el presidente lo escuchara.

Con ellos el presidente se bajó del avión para ahora ver claramente la zona "Cual era tu nombre soldado" pregunto de repente el presidente al hombre apostado alado de el, mientras un grupo de soldados se acercaba a ellos

"Hatake Kakashi" le respondió quitándose el casco para revelar su pelo de color gris muy raro para alguien de su edad "Creo que es hora de que se vaya señor presidente" con ello él se volvió a montar en el helicóptero que volvía a encender sus aspas.

"_Que Nombre raro_" pensó el presidente mientras se acercaba al grupo de soldados que llegaba, lo que no sabía que Kakashi no era un soldado de las fuerzas armadas.

* * *

><p>Se Habían alejado del grupo de infectados que se les había acercado por el alboroto que hace poco habían causado, los 6 de ellos caminaban por los pasillos en busca de la sala de profesores que les había dicho Shizuka, mantenían un silencio profundo entre ellos, luego de ver la escena que había hecho Takagi habían preferido no hablar por un rato. Kohta llevaba el bolso con las cosas que había recogido junto a la pistola de clavo, la había recogido antes de salir detrás del grupo todo ese fuerzo no se iba a perder en vano, Rei camina alado de Saeko que parecía estar concentrada en sus pensamientos, Rei sentía que la había visto antes pero no podía poner el dedo sobre la llaga además que estaba cansado y no quería esforzar su mente, no luego de lo sucedido, pero era algo en vano ya que en cada momento la memoria de la muerte de Hisashi salía a floto en sus pensamientos.<p>

Naruto estaba atrás de todo grupo todavía con saya en sus brazos que hace unos momentos había dejado de llorar, simplemente estaba quieta con su rostro todavía enterrado en su pecho, "Ella huele bien" pensó mientras su nariz captaba la esencia a flores que desprendía saya, pero también podía sentir el olor a cobre de la sangre seca sobre su uniforme "_ella no tenía que pasar por esto_" recordando el momento en que vio saya gritar mientras el taladro atravesaba su cráneo "_ella es demasiado inocente_" Saya Takagi era una chica emocionalmente frágil, siempre lo había sido pero ocultaba esta faceta con su máscara personal igual que él, ella usaba una máscara al mundo que la rodeaba, una máscara para ocultar su verdadera personalidad, la de una chica frágil y débil, por ende siempre se mostraba fuerte y engreída para engañar a la gente a su alrededor "_Somos maestros del engaño he Takagi-chan_" pensó Naruto viendo a la peli rosa amiga de él, habían sido amigos desde el primer momento.

_Había sonado la campana del receso todos los chicos habían salido corriendo al patio de recreo para poder montarse en los juegos antes de que los demás llegaran y los tomaran. Naruto Se había quedado de último en el salón solo, no lo gustaba estar solo pero rei-chan no había ido hoy a clase su única amiga no estaba por ende estaba solo nuevamente, deprimido salió del aula, viendo los pasillos vacío decido pasear por la escuela era uno de sus antiguos pasatiempos._

_Había llegado a una de los pasillos de clase de la planta de arriba cuando un sonido llamo su atención parecía ser el gemido de una niña "Quien podrá ser" pensó el pequeño Naruto mientras se dirigía al lugar de donde provenía el sonido llego a una de las aulas cerca del final del pasillo, la puerta estaba cerrada pero el sonido hay era más fuerte "Sera aquí?" se preguntó Naruto mientras deslizaba la puerta u poco para espiar_

_Adentro estaban 3 niños uno de pelo negro los otros dos de color café que estaban de espalda a la puerta, en el piso estaba una niña arrodillada estaba llorando aparentemente pero lo que llamo la atención de Naruto era el color de su cabello, era rosado claro, algo muy poco común. _

"_Que tienes que decir ahora pelo chicle" dijo el chico que estaba en el centro mientras empujaba a la niña con su pierna "O piensas acusarme con sensei nuevamente" le dijo mientras le daba una patada causando una risa de los otros dos que estaban ahí, la chica lo única que hacía era llorar más por el golpe "Mírenla seguramente quiere a su mami jajá" dijo el riéndose "Bastardo" pensó Naruto comenzando a sentir rabia y odio por los tres chichos quien se atrevería a pegarle a una dama menos a una bonita como ella_

"_Miren lo que tengo para mí" dijo el mientras le quitaba los lentes de los ojos "Ahora la cuatro ojos no puede ser cuatro ojos" dijo tirando los lentes al suelo rompiéndolos totalmente lo que trajo la rabia de la chica "Eran de mi abuela" le grito con lágrimas en los ojos, en realidad eran una reliquia de la familia que había sido dada a ella_

"_Cállate" grito mientras levantaba la mano para golpearla pero nunca bajo ya que alguien se la sostuvo "Que" dijo volteándose para ver a un chico rubio sujetándole la mano fuertemente_

"_Sabias que no se le debe pegar a una chica" le dij, para luego tomar su muñeca y con su otra mano la golpeo fracturándosela al instante por la fuerza del golpe_

"_Arggg" grito al sentir el dolor de su muñeca rota, tomándose con la otra mano miera al chico rubio con odio en sus ojos_

"_Si quieres sufrir algo peor atáqueme" Naruto se acercó al chico que retrocedió unos paso "de lo contrario lárgate ahora mismo" le susurro al chico que salió corriendo del aula llorando y gritando por su mami, los otros dos mirando al chico rubio que los miro también "Buu" dijo y los dos salieron también corriendo detrás de su líder, Naruto luego de haberse encargado de los brabucones se giró para ver a la chica que todavía estaba de rodilla sosteniendo los lentes en sus manos_

"_¿Oye estas bien?" le pregunto Naruto mientras se agachaba también para verla a la cara, tenía lágrimas en su rostro cayendo, aparte de eso tenía los ojos más raro que jamás había visto, había visto verdes, rojos, azules, pero nunca de este color, parecía un océano de miel "Las chicas bonitas no deben llorar" con ello Naruto paso su mano por su rostro para limpiar una de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos "Soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa._

_La chica había visto muy bien como este chico había entrado en silencio al aula y había golpeado y espantado a los dos brabucones que la estaban molestando, luego miro como se agacho para verla pero lo que la sorprendió fue como acaricio su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas lo que causo un gran rubor en su rostro._

"_Takagi Saya" dijo ella luego de salir de su estupor, mirando la alegre sonrisa de Naruto._

"_Bonito nombre" dijo el ruborizándose un poco "puedo llamarte Saya-chan" ella solo asintió con la cabeza "Bien si es así llámame Naruto" le dijo mientras le tendía la mano a lo que ella miro raro "Si nos vamos a conocer, porque no ser amigos" le dijo el a ver que ella no agarraba su mano_

"_Amigos" pregunto saya extrañada nadie nunca le había dicho que quería ser su amiga por lo general trataban de ignorarla ya que quien quería estar con una cerebrito como ella, solo la buscaban para que los ayudaran en su tarea_

"_Claro amigos, a mí me gustaría ser tu amigo" mostro una sonrisa enorme a ella para que viera que no había mala intenciones, saya solo se quedó quieta un en su lugar "A menos que no quieras" dijo esta vez más suave temiéndose lo peor el rechazo, pero eso no era lo que tenía saya en mente ya que salto encima de Naruto envolviéndole en un abrazo._

"_claro que me gustaría ser tu amigo Naruto-kun" dijo ella mientras levantaba su rostro para ver el de Naruto "siempre seré tu amigo Naruto-kun" dijo ella esta vez mas alegremente "y gracias por librarte de ellos"_

"_no hay de que saya-chan" Naruto se acomodó un poco "promesa de meñique" le dijo nauro recordando como rei le había hecho una promesa _

"_promesa de meñique" pregunto confundida saya nunca había oído de una promesa de ese estilo "Que es?"_

"_Es como un contrato" le dijo Naruto" cuando sellas una promesa de meñique siempre tienes que cumplirla y si alguna vez la rompes tendrás que cortarte el dedo" termino de explicar el a saya_

"_Entonces haz la promesa tu" le dijo ya que no le gustaba la idea de cortarse un dedo_

"_Bueno" dijo levantándose "Yo Naruto Uzumaki prometo ser amigo por toda la vida de Takagi saya y siempre estar hay para ella y cuando ella más me necesite y protegerla hasta la eternidad" termino de decir tendiendo el meñique había recitado las palabras de una película que había visto la otra noche en la tv, era de un caballero y una reina._

"_Promesa" dijo ella cerrando el su meñique con el de el_

"_Promesa de una vida dattebayo" termino de decir Naruto apretando más fuerte el meñique._

_Luego de eso la profesora había llegado al aula ya que uno de ellos le había dicho lo que Naruto les había hecho pero no dijo porque, Naruto tomo toda la responsabilidad y fue castigado toda una semana pero no le importó ya que había ganado otro amigo _

Naruto salió de su pensamiento al sentir la mano de saya en su rostro, que lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos miel "SI saya-chan" dijo el devolviéndole la mirada

"si estás cansado, me puede soltar Naruto-kun" le dijo Takagi preocupándose por su amigo que parecía cansado "no soy invalidad"

"no estoy cansado saya-chan" levanto más a saya que se exalto "Además recuerda promesa de meñique" dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara, trayendo la memoria de aquel día a flote en la mente de saya que se sonroso recordando lo que paso

"Gracias Naruto, gracias por ser así" susurro saya volviendo a enterar su rostro en su pecho

"para eso estoy aquí saya-chan, para ti "le susurro Naruto al oído lo que causo que la cara de saya se pusiera de color tomate al escuchar la palabras de Naruto y su aliento golpear su oreja, pero esto no lo vio Naruto ya que ella tenía el rostro en su pecho humedeciendo su camisa blanco con sus lágrimas pensó _"Gracias"_

"Llegamos" dijo Shizuka llamando la atención de los otros 5 que la miraron

"Bien" dijo Naruto volviendo a tomar el control de la situación, "Sera mejor que descansemos un rato aquí, mientras planeamos algo" movió un poco a saya para que lo miraba, con la mirada que le dio saya sabía que debía bajarse, aunque se sintiera muy cómoda "entremos" dijo mientras abría la puerta de la sala para que los demás entraran.

* * *

><p>Kakashi se encontraba en vuelo, hace ya más de una hora que había dejado al presidente en el aeropuerto para ese entonces ya debía ir en el aire junto al ministro de defensa, estaban sobrevolando el centro de Washington D.C para ver cómo se desarrollaba la situación. Kakashi había sido un soldado durando su juventud pero luego de que una misión había salido mal había sido retirado del servicio activo, ya que había perdido uno de sus ojos pero usaba uno de plástico, luego de eso había sido contratada por Blackwater una empresa transnacional de seguridad y defensa, había pasado los últimos 5 años trabajando para ellos en una de sus ramas filiales.<p>

"Kakashi" escucho que llamaban "Quieren hablar con usted" grito el piloto desde la cabina mostrándole el teléfono en sus manos

"¿Quién es?" preguntó el a su compañero piloto

"el jefe parece estar de mal humor" dijo el refiriéndose a el alto comando de la sucursal

"Hai" dijo cambiando su idioma a japonés ya que sabía que el también lo hablaba, además se sentía más cómodo hablando en su lengua materna

"_Informe_" dijo secamente la voz a través del teléfono

"Paquete entregado con éxito" respondió kakashi recordando lo sucedido hace minutos

"_Bien regresa a la base a espera de nuevas órdenes" _con ello colgó

"_Que bien más trabajo_" pensó kakashi colocando el teléfono en su lugar "_Necesito unas vacaciones_" pero el sabio que eso sería imposible, con el mundo en este situación.

* * *

><p>"Con eso bastara" Naruto y Kohta estaban colocando pilas de cajas de archivos sobre el escritorio que estaba tapando la entrada al salón, habían estado haciendo esto desde que habían entrado, no querían que alguna de esas cosas interrumpiera su pequeño respiro, el salón estaba vacío para su beneficio y las chicas se habían ido a tomar asiento apenas habían llegado, el cansancio estaba presente en sus rostros "Buen trabajo Kohta" resalto Naruto, su amigo de lentes era muy útil a la hora de planificar una barricada, era un buen estratega "Están cómodas chicas" pregunto al grupo de tres chicas que estaban sentadas, saya estaba en el baño limpiándose la sangre<p>

"Haiiiii" dijo Shizuka con los ojos cerrados y voz infantil mientras estiraba sus brazos mostrando en todo su esplendor sus "Compañeras" algo que no pasó desapercibido por Kohta que miro fijamente la escena con un rubor en su rostro

"Me alegra" dijo el mientras se dirigía a una de las sillas que estaban delante de Saeko "espero que todos estén bien "dijo Naruto para sus adentros mientras se sentaba, había pasado demasiados cosas en tan poco tiempo el día de hoy, primero la llegada de esas cosas, luego la muerte de Hisashi y por último la caída de la máscara de saya-chan.

"Que tienes en mente Naruto-san" interrumpió Saeko sus pensamientos, ella había estado observando al rubio desde que se había unido al grupo, había estado en su mente toda la semana luego de la pelea, este chico rubio era un misterio para ella y los rumores solo alimentaban su curiosidad más y más, muchos de ellos decían que era un matón despiadado que pelea en la calle, otros que era un vago que se escaba de clase, pero lo que ella había visto decía todo lo contrario parecía alguien bondadoso, que cuida a sus amigos alguien que no le importa poner su vida en riesgo para ayudar a alguien más era un enigma para ella, y a ella le gustaba resolver enigmas.

"En realidad Saeko-san no tengo idea" le respondió el mostrándole una faceta que ella no había visto antes de, el, la inseguridad "Se supone que la policía debería estar aquí, pero no ha llegado, así que de verdad no sé qué hacer" Naruto estaba sosteniendo su cabeza con sus dos manos mientras veía al suelo "desearía saber que hacer"

"Está bien Naruto-san, estoy segura que se te ocurrirá algo" le dijo ello sonriendo mostrándole su agradecimiento, aunque ella no loa admitiera el chico tenia madera de líder, y a ella le atraía "Estoy segura que saldremos de esta"

"Gracias por tu confianza Saeko-san" le respondió Naruto, ahora sonriendo de vuelta a ella,

Rei estaba viendo a los dos de ellos interactuar y sentía una punzada en su pecho al ver como los dos de ellos sonreían entre sí, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, ella no le agradaba esta nueva chica Saeko, menos que fuera tan "amigable" con Naruto

"ne, ne Naruto-san" dijo Kohta interrumpiendo a los dos adolescentes "Donde esta Hisashi-san" pregunto al recordar a su otro compañero de clase que se había ido con ellos. Ese nombre trajo el recuerdo de nuevo a la mente de Rei y Naruto que bajaron la mirada al pensar en su difunto amigo/novio

"El…."trato de decir Naruto pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, al tratar de hablar de él, nunca llego a pensar que sería tan difícil y doloroso

"Él fue mordido" respondió rei en su lugar mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, esto trajo la sorpresa de Kohta que abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la noticia

"Cómo?" preguntó el al no poder creer lo que oía "Entonces él es uno de ellos" se respondió el sintiéndose tristemente por la pérdida de su amigo

"No" dijo rei que había comenzado a llorar en silencio, todavía no se había recuperado de la perdida "EL…

"Yo lo mate" dijo Naruto esta vez al encontrar la voz para hacerlo mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a Kohta que lo miraba ahora "Estaba infectado, y yo por el bien de él, lo golpee con mi mate hasta que dejo de respirar" con esa declaración la sala callo en un profundo silencio, todos los miraban horrorizado menos Saeko que lo miraba extrañamente emocionada.

"Lo siento" dijo Kohta al ver que los era un tema delicado para los dos rei solo asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"¿No te arrepientes?" pregunto de repente Saeko, lo que llamo la atención de rei, Kohta, Shizuka y saya que oía desde el baño la conversación de los otros

"No" Naruto parecía nervioso y estaba temblando mientras recordaba vívidamente como golpeaba a su amigo "Era mi deber, mi responsabilidad," cada vez que decía una palabra parecía temblar "era mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa si yo no…no lo hubiera llevado haya tal vez estuviera vivo" dijo el agachando la cabeza para que nadie viera las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos pero los gemidos de llanto lo delataban "Fue mi error, un error muy caro" con eso se dejó caer en su depresión dejando que todo su dolor saliera a flote a través de su llanto, el llanto de alguien arrepentido, de alguien en mucho dolor.

"_**No trates de engañarte**_" volvió a decir esa voz en su cabeza "_**Tu y yo sabemos que los disfrutaste demasiado, yo sé que te arrepientes de no haberlo hecho antes jeje**_" con eso volvió a desparecer la voz dejando a Naruto estático en su lugar

"_Naruto-san, prometo ayudarte en tu dolor_" dijo Saeko, al reconocer el sentimiento de Naruto, se sentía ahora más conectado a él, era muy parecido a ella.

"_Naruto-kun_" pensó saya al salir del baño y ver a su amigo en ese estado deprimido "_Lo siento por no estar hay contigo_" con eso se acercó al grupo que todavía estaba en silencio

"lentes" dijo Kohta al ver a saya acercarse con unos lentes puestos

"Que tiene gordo" dijo ella al ver que su amigo se había se había congelado en su lugar con un rubor al ver a su amada con lentes "Se me cayeron lo de contacto hace ratos" respondió colocándose e su pose acostumbrada

"siempre te han quedado bien los lentes saya-chan" dijo Naruto volviendo a colocar su máscara de felicidad sobre él. Siempre había sido un experto en ese tema por eso es que solamente saya conocía su verdadera persona.

"Cállate baka" dijo ella con un rubor "deberíamos estar planeando en cómo salir de aquí" cambiando de tema la conversación

"Saya tiene razón" dijo rei esta vez, también queriendo salir de ese aire deprimente que se había apoderado de la sala "He estado pensado que deberíamos ir a nuestras casa en busca de nuestros padres y ver si necesitan ayuda" dio rei su plan al grupo

"Suena excelente" dijo Shizuka mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su barbilla "¿pero no tardaríamos mucho?"

"Pero no podemos separarnos, si esto está sucediendo aquí y la policía no aparece es que esto está ocurriendo a nivel nacional, tal vez mundial" dijo saya analizando la situación "Naruto nos dijo que vio al profesor ser atacado desde afuera entonces debe haber más de ellos afuera" termino de decir se acercó al televisor y o encendió revelando el noticiero que mostraba imágenes de todo el mundo siendo infectado por esas cosas, "como sospeche es una pandemia pero lo más raro es que parece lógicamente imposible ya que un cuerpo muerto no debería ser capaz de moverse por sí solo, y la única manera de eliminarlos es dándole en la cabeza que extraño" dijo lo último para ella

"Saya-chan tiene razón. Entonces debemos buscar un vehículo que podamos usar y dirigirnos a la casa más cercana de aquí, vamos a necesitar provisiones y armas y si no me equivoco es la de saya-chan" intervino Naruto dando la sugerencia "Shizuka-sensei, creo que tienen un carro" recordó Naruto

"Si" dijo ella alegremente mientras abría su bolso "creo que deje las llaves por aquí" dijo escudriñando el bolso pero de pronto se acordó de algo "El mío es un mi-cooper"

"Hay no podemos irnos todos" esta vez fue Saeko la que hablo "¿Qué tal si usamos uno de los buses escolares?" sugirió Saeko, al ver por la ventana el estacionamiento "nunca son usados excepto para las excursiones"

"Excelente, por aquí deben estar las llaves" Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a la pared del salón en busca del guarda llaveros que siempre estaba aquí "Sabia yo" dijo el tomando una de las llaves que tenías escrito "bus" en ella "entonces están de acuerdo con el plan, recuerdo que esto no es una dictadura" dijo el riéndose de su propio chiste

"Bien" dijo al ver que nadie se oponía "Shizuka será nuestra conductora" le lanzo las llaves del vehículo a la tetona profesora que las tomo en el aire para mirarlas un momento "espero que sepa manejar un bus" le dijo entre bromas, al ver como veía las llaves lo que causo la risa de los demás

"no deberías llamar a nuestros padres para avisarles que estamos bien" sugirió Kohta

"No creo que funciona, la líneas están caídas, los más probable es que solo estén funcionando las líneas militares y policiales pero no tenemos un radio comunicador en estos momentos" dijo saya al acordarse como la llamada de rei no funciono

"Saya-chan tiene razón" dijo Naruto acomodándose la camisa "Deberían adelantarse, yo necesito recoger unas provisiones" todos lo miraron extrañados "Que tengo hambre" dijo señalando el pequeño refrigerador del salón "Además vendría bien llevarnos algo de comer, nunca se sabe cuánto vamos a durar en llegar a la casa de Takagi" todos asintieron

"Nos vemos en el pasillo Naruto-san" dijo Saeko y con una patada empujo el escritorio tumbando las cajas que estaban encima de ella, despajando la entrada para que pudieran salir.

"Yo voy a ayudar a Naruto" dijo Saya mientras tomaba el bolso donde tenía las herramientas que recuperaron "nos vemos en la entrada principal" dijo ella al grupo "así va a tardar menos" los otros entendieron sus razones y comenzaron a salir al pasillo " No tarden mucho, Takagi-san Naruto-san" dijo Kohta para salir y dejarlos a los dos solos en el salón

Naruto se dirigió directo al pequeño refrigerador y lo abrió revelando una gran cantidad de comida rápida para preparan pero sus ojos fueron tomados por los envases de ramen que estaban hay "_Ramen_" pensó Naruto alegremente. Pero fue detenido cuando sintió dos brazo envolverse alrededor de su cintura y un peso caer sobre su espalda sabía que era saya ya que era la única que estaba hay con el "Que sucede saya-chan" dijo Naruto al sentir que ella no lo iba a soltar

"Naruto-kun" fue lo único que dijo saya se sentía nerviosa por lo que iba a decir dentro de poco

"Si" le respondió el sin girarse todavía.

"Quisiera hablar contigo" dijo ella para soltarlo de su abrazo dejando que el volteara a verla "Es algo que quiero que sepas" termino de decir para comenzar a relatar algo que solo ellos dos escucharon.

* * *

><p>Kakashi había llegado a la base de Washington, estaba cerca de la casa blanco nunca le presto mucho atención a eso. Había sido dejado por el helicóptero hay, aunque quería ir a una de las camas a dormir, sabía que tenía un deber que cumplir y el siempre cumplía sus deberes.<p>

Se acercó a la sala de comunicaciones donde todas las misiones eran asignadas a los miembros, fue recibido por una hermosa chica rubia que sonreía a su llegada, era una de las secretarias nuevas de la base era muy hábil en su trabajo siempre sabía lo que uno iba a preguntar antes de poder decir una palabras

"El jefe lo espera en la sala" le dijo ella mientras se levantaba para guiarlo "Parece que está un poco impaciente el día de hoy" le dijo ella

"_Hasta yo lo estaría_" pensó Kakashi al recordar lo que sucedía afuera

"Hasta aquí llego yo" le dijo la chico mientras le abría la puerta del despacho del jefe que estaba de espalda a la puerto fumando uno de sus tabacos

"Gracias Abbie" le dijo el a la chica regalándole una sonrisa para luego entrar al despacho.

"Kakashi Hatake 5 años de servicio sin ninguna mancha en su historial" dijo el luego de que la puerta fuera cerrada "Tengo una misión especial para ti" dijo el dándose la vuelta mostrando su persona, muy pocos sabían quién era su empleador solo algunos habían hablado con este hombre.

"Soy todo oídos" respondió el mientras tomaba asiento.

Nunca espero escuchar algo como lo que dijo.

* * *

><p>Estaban ya en la entrada principal del instituto a la espera de que llegara saya y Naruto, habían poco de ellos en el camino no fue complicado esquivarlos.<p>

"¿Por qué se tardan tanto?" dijo rei golpeando el piso con sus pies repetidamente "Ni que fueran a traer todo la nevera" dijo ella exasperada

"Deben tener su motivo de la tardanza" dijo Shizuka para tratar de calmar a la joven

"cuando vea a ese baka va a conocer mi….." pero fue interrumpida por la llegada del rubio de sus tormentos que venía con un bolsa en su mano y el bate en la otra

"Yo" dijo el rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente, saya también había llegado un poco atrás de el sin decir nada

"Llegas tarde" le dijo rei

"etto me perdi en el camino de la vida" dijo el sonriendo lo único que escucho fue baka por parte de rei y saya al mismo tiempo "Bien movámonos" dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba el bolso en la espalda "el estacionamiento está cruzando el patio" dijo el al grupo que se preparaba para hacer frente a lo que sea que estuviera afuera "Sin piedad" dijo el saliendo por la puerta para revelar que el lugar está lleno de esas cosas que voltearon a ver al grupo

"Ya saben corran con todas sus fuerza "daba las instrucciones al grupo "Kohta tu limpia adelante" le dijo a su amigo que comenzó a disparar la pistola de clavos "Vamos salvaje" con eso salió corriendo al hacia adelante teniendo en mente una sola cosa matar a todos ellos

Rápidamente se acercó a un grupo de tres de ellos con un primer swing derribo a dos de ellos, para luego dar una patada a las costillas al último de ellos "tres menos" dijo mientras seguía corriendo. Saeko se sentía en el paraíso golpeando a todo aquello que veía dejando salir su vena asesina, elegantemente movió su bokken adelante y saco a 4 de un solo golpe dejando su camino limpio.

Shizuka iba corriendo detrás de rei que parecía ser una maquina endemoniada ya que estaba limpiado el piso con ellos , moviendo la escopa apuñalo a uno y sin hacer ningún ruido salto en el aire dándole una patada en todo el pecho a esa cosa dejándolo inmóvil "uno abajo" con eso siguió su camino con Shizuka detrás de ella

"Kohta" grito Naruto a lo que su amigo volteo disparando una ronda de 3 clavos que dio en el objetivo "buena puntería" con eso salió disparado al estacionamiento que estaba cerca, paso la primera fila de carros justo cuando vio el bus de la escuela "Shizuka por acá" grito el a la rubio que se acercaba con rei"

Saeko vio al que Naruto ya había llegado al autobús también a Shizuka acercarse con rei "Kohta-san" llamo Saeko al gordito "corre al autobús yo me encargo de esto" dijo ella fríamente con su mirada fijada en el grupo de ellos adelante

"Hai" con eso salió corriendo en dirección del autobús dejando a Saeko atrás, tenía que salir ya se estaba quedando sin clavos y él no era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

"Bien ahora somos ustedes y yo" dijo Saeko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Prueben mi filo" rápidamente salió en dirección al grupo, movió su arma al primero golpeándolo en la cabeza, girando sobre sus pies golpeo al segundo en las costilla fue tan fuerte el golpe que se escuchó el crack cuando las costillas se rompieron ante el impacto

Velozmente Saeko se libró uno a uno de ellos dejando que la sangre rodara "Demasiado fácil" dijo ella sádicamente al ver que sus opositores no podían demasiada resistencia.

"Saeko-san" escucho ella el grito y se giró a ver a Naruto en la puerta del bus ya todos habían subido a bordo, sin esperar un segundo salió en dirección a ellos

"Shizuka-sensei que sucede" pregunto Naruto al ver la inseguridad en su profesora

"es que nunca he manejado uno de estos antes" dijo por fin ella.

"No importa sensei, es muy fácil" dijo el mientras le abría la puerta a Saeko que acababa de llegar al bus "solo gire la llave y acelera como un carro cualquiera" le dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta nuevamente, de pronto el motor comenzó a sonar a la ignición

"bien" dijo Naruto al ver que su profesora avía superado su problema y había encendido el motor ahora

"Que es eso" dijo Kohta de repente, mientras señalaba a la puerta del instituto parecían alumnos, del instituto junto a alguien más.

"Sobrevivientes" dijo Saeko viendo a través de la ventana, eran cuatros alumnos y un profesor "al parecer también viene un profesor"

Naruto abrió la puerta para esperar a los que vienen, vio al grupo acercarse hasta que lo reconoció, al profesor. Era shido-sensei el profesor de física del instituto, Naruto al verlo sintió su rabio elevarse al máximo nunca le había gustado él, era una asquerosidad de hombre, sobornaba a sus alumnas con favores sexuales a cambio de ayudarlas a pasar su materia, él sabía muy bien de eso porque lo había visto, era su primer año en el instituto cuando sucedió. Había dejado su libro en el salón de clase y cuando regreso a buscarlo lo vio abusar de una de sus compañeras, luego de eso quemo esa memoria en su mente jurando venganza de ese abusador.

"Acelere Shizuka-sensei" dijo Naruto cerrando nuevamente la puerta del bus

"Pero los demás" grito ella asustada de dejarlos hay afuera

"sería un beneficio para la humanidad que él se muriera" dijo secamente Naruto con veneno en sus palabras, no le importaba dejarlo morir

"Pero Naruto-kun están vivos" reclamo Shizuka pero esta vez intervino rei

"Naruto tiene razón esa escoria no merece vivir" rei dijo mirando fríamente al hombre que se acercaba "Acelera sensei"

"Hai" dijo ella sin salida, apretando fuerte el pedal salió, del estacionamiento en dirección del portón "Hay muchos de ellos" grito

"Acelere están muertos" grito Takagi, a lo que Shizuka asintió, pasando por encima de ellos con el bus que se sacudió un poco

"Espérenos" grito shido sensei al ver el automóvil alejarse de ellos, habían estado ocultos en espera de alguna ayuda , al ver que este grupo de jóvenes se montó en el bus salió con sus pupilos aprovechando que ellos habían limpiado el camino pero ahora esa oportunidad se había escapo de sus manos.

Naruto estaba en conflicto mental, sabía que shido sensei era alguien de odiar, pero merecía morir por su causa, sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, pero se sentía feliz al saber que nunca más lo volvería a ver con vida, era algo extraño en el nunca le gusto hacer el mal y sabio que dejar morir a alguien no importa quién era de lo peor, pero no sentía cargo de conciencia igual que con Hisashi se sentía a gusto con la idea de no volverlos a ver.

"_**Bien echo Naruto**_" dijo su voz mental "_**No hay nada malo, en eso, merecía morir lentamente**_"acentuo sugestivamente lentamente mientras mostraba una imagen de shido ser arrancado en pedazos por esas cosas

Con esa carga de dejar a alguien morir, los seis de ellos salieron del instituto en el bus en busca de su camino, a la salvación,

Amigos, Escape y Muertos

Fin

Capítulo 3

A/N: bueno otro capi más ni hotd ni Naruto me pertenecen

Bueno un capítulo más movido, avanza la trama de esta historia, aparecen nuevos personajes nuevas dudad ¿Qué será esa filial de black wáter? ¿Quién es el jefe? ¿Qué le habrá dicho saya a Naruto? . Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo.

Richy. Tienes razón ha caído mucho en la calidad de los fic en español muchos de ellos son mas novelas románticas, sobre todo los de naruto pero hay muchos que son buenos. Por lo general las historias comienzan a llamar la atención cuando empiezan a desarrollar profundamente la historia, y gracias por el apoyo.

Silber D. Wolf: no te preocupes, solo serán unos pocos ya que si es solo Naruto será más como si simplemente le hubiera cambiado el nombre a takeshi, además los voy a necesitar para la trama de la historia, y gracias por el apoyo.

Pd. Que nombre tan graciosos el del presidente jejej

cualquier error comuniquenmelo no soy perfecto

Bye bye


	5. El Suicidio de los muertos

Naruto estaba en conflicto mental, sabía que shido sensei era alguien de odiar, pero merecía morir por su causa, sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, pero se sentía feliz al saber que nunca más lo volvería a ver con vida, era algo extraño en él nunca le gusto hacer el mal y sabio que dejar morir a alguien no importa quién era de lo peor, pero no sentía cargo de conciencia igual que con Hisashi se sentía a gusto con la idea de no volverlos a ver.

"**Bien echo Naruto**" dijo su voz mental "**No hay nada malo, en eso, merecía morir lentamente**".

Con ello, los seis de ellos salieron del instituto en el bus en busca de su camino, a la salvación.

"_El hombre que pretende obrar guiado sólo por la razón está condenado a obrar muy raramente."_

Gustavo Le Bon

"_Ningún hombre conoce lo malo que es hasta que no ha tratado de esforzarse por ser bueno. Sólo podrás conocer la fuerza de un viento tratando de caminar contra él, no dejándote llevar."_

Clive Staples Lewis

Guía de Supervivencia

Capítulo 4

El Suicidio de Los Muertos

Rei había caído en un profundo sueño, el stress de ese día y lo sucedido pudieron más con su voluntad de permanecer despierta y sucumbió ante los cálidos recuerdos.

_Era pasado mediodía, durante la hora de almuerzo Rei estaba ansiosa el día de hoy, estaba tratando de concentrarse en su libro pero simplemente las palabras se deslizaban por su mente, por la ansiedad que corría por su cuerpo en estos momentos, tanto así que no había tocado su almuerzo desde que había salido del salón de clase, el hambre había dejado paso a la angustia, realmente no solamente era ella la que estaba pasando por esto, sino también la mayoría de los estudiantes. Era la semana después de los exámenes finales del segundo trimestre, en la tarde debían ser posteados los resultados de cada alumno, para conocer si habían pasado o no. Naruto también se encontraba en ese estado solo que él no podía ocultarlo, por eso se había retirado al campo de beisbol desde esta mañana para matar su ansiedad bateando a todo aquello que le lanzaron, Rei todavía era mejor actora y podía disimular sus emociones al mismo tiempo que ocultaba las verdaderas._

"_hey Miyamoto-san" Escucho rei que llamaban su nombre, levantando el rostro del libro que estaba fingiendo leer, miro a su lado para ver a Hisashi Igo su compañero de clase, estudiaba con Naruto y ella en el 1 "C" junto a ellas, era un chico muy callado y respetuoso parecía tener buena simpatía entre los profesores y el alumnado femenino "Miyamoto-san puedo sentarme aquí, las otras mesas están todas ocupadas" Hisashi se había colocado alado de la mesa donde Rei estaba sentada, cargaba en su mano el almuerzo de él mostrando que todavía no hay comido._

"_Claro, adelante Igo-san" Rei levanto algunos libros que había colocado sobre la mesa, para evitar esto, no quería ser molestada el día de hoy, le había dicho a Naruto que quería estar sola para que no la acompañara, pero no podía decirle no a Hisashi el pobre parecía haber buscado una mesa por todo el comedor_

"_Gracias Miyamoto-san" con ello Hisashi se colocó en el asiento delante de rei, lo que le dio una buena visión de su rostro a rei, que aprovechó el momento de distracción de Hisashi para observarlo detenidamente, era un chico muy guapo, a rei siempre le había parecido así desde que lo conoció, tenía el pelo largo hasta el cuello de color gris le llevaba suelto y desordenado lo que atraía aún más a rei, siempre llevaba la chaqueta del uniforme abierta mostrando su cuerpo a los demás, dándole un aspecto de ejecutivo vago, además que tenía una forma de hablar encantadora por ende había muchas seguidoras de el en el instituto, rei también se encontraba entre ellas y por ultimo era parte del equipo de atletismo. Rei volvió su mirada al libro al notar que Hisashi la había visto observarlo, no quería dejar que el viera su sonrojo._

_Hisashi sabía muy bien que rei lo había estado analizando, lo que una sonrisa a su rostro. Siempre había encontrado a rei atractiva no sabía si era por su hermoso rostro, o su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado para su edad, pero lo que si sabía era que Naruto era un chico afortunado por tener a tan bella dama como su amiga, hablando del demonio no había visto a Naruto el día de hoy, parecía haberse desaparecido por completo, no entro a clases en la mañana y no estaba con rei en el almuerzo algo muy raro de ver ya que por lo general almorzaban juntos, bueno casi siempre ya que algunas veces rei le gustaba estar sola "¿Dónde está Naruto-san?" Pregunto a Rei que levanto la mirada nuevamente al escuchar la voz de Hisashi, que la miraba fijamente ella realmente no quería hablar sobre él, los últimos meses había tratado de alejarse lo máximo posible de Naruto, ya no sentía lo mismo que antes cuando estaba junto él, "Ya nada es igual" pensó rei recordando a su amigo._

"_En realidad, no sé Igo-san, lo más probable es que este en campo de beisbol" le respondió, recordado como Naruto le había dicho que iba a practicar un poco su swing, pero lo que Rei no sabía era que en realidad Naruto estaba a solas con saya en esos momentos disfrutando la compañía de los dos._

"_Perfecto" Pensó Hisashi al ver que Naruto no se encontraba en las cercanías, tenía la mejor oportunidad para acercarse a Rei y llegar conocerla mejor, había querido conocer un poco más de ella desde hace un tiempo pero como Naruto colgaba la mayoría del tiempo alado de ella era un poco difícil conseguir una oportunidad de hablar a solas "Llámame nada mas Hisashi, mi apellido suena muy feo" con una sonrisa le dijo a rei "Además me gusta que mis amigos me llamen por mi nombre" concluyo el_

"_Bien" dijo Rei haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza, nunca pensó que alguien como Hisashi sería tan abierto a la hora de hacer amigos "De ahora en adelante te llamaré Hisashi-san y tú me puede llamaras Rei" termino Rei con una sonrisa, algo que aprecio Hisashi ya que le gustaba su sonrisa_

_Los dos permanecieron un rato en silencio, Hisashi comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente mientras su mente trabajo al mil por hora pensando en la manera de acercarse a Rei, desechando y clasificando frases que pudieran serle útil a la hora de hablar con rei. Entretanto otra batalla se libraba en la mente de rei, pero esta era más relacionada con su nivel académico, estaba cada vez más nerviosa al ver que la hora se acercaba, ella sabía que debía haber obtenido buenas notas pero de todas formas se sentía nerviosa con respecto a una materia en particular física, no es que fuera mala en ella todo lo contrario era muy buena pero lo que la ponía nerviosa era su profesor Koichi Shido, parecía que él tenía algún tipo de obsesión con ella ya que en todas las clases pareciera que no alejaba su mirada de ella, esto había causado que rei algunas veces no entrara a la misma, sentía miedo de él, además que parecía que el profesor no tenía buena reputación entre los alumnos de mayor edad, muchos decían que era un pervertido que gustaba abusar de las alumnas de primero, esto trajo más terror a rei, que empezó a ausentarse constantemente de las clases pero no había comunicado de esto con nadie menos aun con Naruto que era su mejor amigo._

"_Rei-san me escuchas" dijo Hisashi a la chica que había estado muy callada "Parece que está en el pensamiento profundo" acerco una de sus manos a ella y con un toque suave la empujo esto hizo que Rei saliera de su pequeño transe "Ne Rei-san te he estado llamando" Hisashi soltó a rei que lo miraba extrañada_

"_Lo siento Hisashi-san" Rei salió de su estupor al sentir ser sacudida "Creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos" con una sonrisa le dijo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza_

"_Si te veías muy…" pero Hisashi no pudo terminar ya que la campana sonó por todo el instituto anunciando el fin de la hora de almuerzo "Tan rápido" pensó Hisashi al ver que ya tenían que volver al salón de clase_

"_Nos vemos en el salón de clase" dijo rei mientras recogía sus cosas rápidamente para salir de ahí "tengo que hacer algunas cosas primeras" dio su explicación mientras se levantaba con su bolso "Gracias por la compañía" y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a un Hisashi en shock _

"_Sera algo que dije" con eso el comenzó el envase donde antes estaba su almuerzo "Na, no creo"_

_Rei iba corriendo por los pasillos que comenzaban a vaciarse ya que los estudiantes volvían a su salón de clase, se dirigía a la cartelera que estaba cerca de la sala de profesores ya que hay era donde eran colocados los resultados, quería llegar lo más pronto posible antes que todos se amontonaran a ver los resultados. Cruzo el pasillo para llegar hasta la sala, vio que había unos cuantos alumnos amontonados sobre la cartelera apuntando a su nombre "Tarde" pensó rei mientras se acercaba caminando al grupo para ver sus notas_

_Vio a través de los diferentes nombres que había en la lista en busca del de ella, había estado así durante unos momentos hasta que vio el de ella estaba en la mitad de la lista vio fijamente otra vez para confirmar que era su nombre con su sección "Veamos" pensó mientras veía los resultados de cada una de las materias lo había echo muy bien con las primeras 3 excepto historias contemporánea que le parecía aburrida, siguió escaneando a través del papel hasta que sus ojos llegaron a donde ella quería el recuadro donde estaban los resultados de física._

"_¡Que¡" grito rei en su mente al ver la nota "Imposible" susurro, mientras compara su nota con otras. Tenía la peor nota de física de todo el salón de clase incluso peor que la de Naruto, y eso no estaba bien, ella había respondido todas las preguntas y sabía que las respuestas estaban bien, había estudiado toda la semana para ese examen, pero ahora se daba cuenta de todo el esfuerzo perdido "Shido-sensei" pensó en su maestro recordando la mirada que le había dado su cuando le entrego el examen aquel día, sintió un escalofrió atravesando la columna ante la idea de que el había saboteado su examen._

_Con la imagen de su profesor en su mente se dio la vuelta y regreso a su salón de clase, que por esta hora ya debían haber empezado._

_Rei camino de regreso al salón de clase, pasando por su memoria todos los recuerdos de ese examen y todavía no podía encontrar que era lo que había hecho malo, llego ala la puerta del salón en el segundo piso del instituto con tres golpes a ella llamo para luego abrirla, revelando su salón de clases, todos estaban en sus asientos, algunos leyendo otros charlón entre ellos, mientras el profesor estaba escribiendo en el pisaron de _

"_Así que ha decidido unirse a nosotros señorita Miyamoto" dijo el profesor dejando de escribir al ver la persona que había llegado, esto desvió la atención de rei que giro a verlo, a "El", Shido-sensei "yo pensé que estaba tomando las costumbre de su amigo Uzumaki" termino de decir el maestro espero una respuesta de su alumna, rei no se acordaba que tenía cuatro horas seguida hoy con él._

"_Lo siento sensei" dijo Rei haciendo una reverencia aunque no quería, era de mala educación no hacerla "Se me fue la noción del tiempo mientras veía los resultados" explico ella a su profesor_

"_Bien, adelante" el hizo una seña con la mano "Pero vamos a hablar sobre su actitud últimamente después de clase" regreso al pisaron para seguir con su explicación. Rei se acercó a su puesto, vio que Hisashi saludo ligeramente a lo que ella solo sonrió, también noto que Naruto no había llegado tampoco algo que no era fuera de lo común, se acomodó en su puesto para pasar las 4 horas más aburridas de su vida. Después de diez minutos llego Naruto tenía parte de su uniforme un poco sucio y un moretón en su rostro el profesor lo escudriño y regaño por su actitud dándole un discurso de la moral a lo que Naruto solo se rasco la nuca, luego del espectáculo de Naruto la clase volvió a su estado normal solo que estaba vez se escuchaban unos suaves ronquidos provenientes del asiento de Naruto que estaba durmiendo._

_El timbre volvió a sonar anunciando el final de otro día de clases, el sonido proveniente de los pasillos era grande ya que todos salían de sus aulas de clases charlando fuertemente otros riendo alegremente, si, habia sido un día tranquilo. Rei estaba todavía sentado en su asiento esperando que todos los demás salieran para poder hablar con Shido-sensei que le había pedido que se quedara. Naruto se había retirado al baño hace una hora y no había vuelto todos sabían que se escapó nuevamente._

"_Miyamoto-san" dijo shido al ver que todo el mundo se había retirado mirando a la chica lascivamente "Acérquese por favor" dijo con una sonrisa perversa, esperando a que Rei se levantara, había esperado esta oportunidad desde hace tiempo._

_Lo que ninguno d ellos noto fue el libro sobre el asiento de Naruto._

"_Maldición" pensó Naruto al darse cuenta que había dejado su libro en el salón "Porque hoy". Se había escapado de clase hace ya unas horas, no le gustaba mucho estar en el mismo salón que ese profesor en realidad si pudiera le gustaría estar a diez kilómetros alejado de él._

_Se habida tenido que regresar al salón a buscar el libro, ya que no era de él, era de saya que se lo había prestado para estudiar y si lo perdía no querría ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría saya al escuchar lo que había hecho Naruto "Sera mejor que me apuro" se dijo mientras aceleraba el paso por los pasillos vacíos. Había subido al segundo piso cuando sus oídos captaron un suave gemido tenia buena audición, desde que era pequeño había sido capaz de oír cosas desde muy lejos. Se acercó al sonido pegado a la pared para no llamar la atención se asomó por la puerta lentamente, lo que vio lo dejo perplejo._

_Adentro estaba shido con una alumna abrazada mientras la besaba apasionadamente, al ser muy tarde el sol ya estaba cayendo en el horizonte, lo rayos atravesaban la ventana del aula dándole de frente a Naruto que se esforzaba de ver mejor la escena, esto era algo grotesco para Naruto nunca pensó ver a alguien caer por este tipo de basura de hombre_

"_Aléjate" grito la chica dándole una patada en la entrepierna a shido, que esquivo el golpe por suerte._

"_Así que me toco una rabiosa" dijo el mirando lascivamente a la chica "tú sabes que yo podría hacer de tu vida un infierno si sigues resistiéndote" le dijo shido mientras se acercaba nuevamente para forzar un beso en ella. Naruto escuchaba esto atentamente, ya que ahora esto tomaba sentido Shido está abusando de ella._

"_Cállate" le grito ella tratándose de soltarse "Das asco" con la única mano que tenía libre le metió un puñetazo en el rostro al profesor que se tambaleo. Naruto sabía que esta era la señal para salir de ahí y sin esperar un segundo salió de ahí camino a su casa lo más rápido posible un sentimiento en él le dictaba que hiciera eso aunque el querría salir a golpear al profesor pero sería peor para ambos._

_Lo que Naruto no noto era que la chica que shido había molestado era rei su amiga._

_Rei al ver que shido había quedado sacudido por el puñetazo aprovecho para salir huyendo del salón, dejando todas sus pertenencias atrás sin pensar en otras cosas que salir. "Huye rei-chan pero pronto caerás ante mi" pensó chido mientras acariciaba el lugar donde rei había golpeado hace poco. Para luego salir del aula con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tarareaba una suave canción._

_Luego del incidente rei se ausento de clase por una semana completa, Naruto había intentado verla en su casa pero su madre decía que ella no quería hablar con nadie en esos momentos, también vio a Hisashi cerca de la casa de rei, pensó que tal vez vivía cerca de rei, pero en realidad Hisashi había estado visitando a rei todos los días._

_Ahí fue el comienzo de la ruptura de la amistad de rei y Naruto._

_La escena cambio y ahora estaba ella nuevamente en el techo del instituto mirando a Naruto sostener su bate delante del caído Hisashi, estaba todo lleno de sangre el piso las ropas de Naruto, todo parecía oscuro y vacío al mismo tiempo._

"_Perra" escucho decir por parte de Naruto "Esto pasa por romper tu promesa" dijo con veneno en su voz mientras la miraba, levanto su bate nuevamente y comenzó a destrozar el cuerpo de su novio muerto _

"_Hisashi-kun" grito re mientras se acercaba al cuerpo "Naruto eres un MOUNSTRUO" le escupió a él, de pronto todo comenzó a desvanecerse a su alrededor._

Rei se despertó sobresaltada mirando a su alrededor rápidamente, saya estaba hablando con Kohta mientras Saeko miraba fijamente a Naruto que estaba en el primer puesto en total silencio mirando el piso del autobús como si fuera la cosas más interesante del mundo mientras Shizuka manejaba el autobús en completo silencio

"_Monstruo_" pensó rei recordando las palabras en su sueño que, esto causo un escalofrió en la espalda de Rei.

* * *

><p>Estaba nuevamente en el aeropuerto donde había dejado hace horas al presidente de los estados unidos, había llegado esta vez a través de vías terrestres ya que el helicóptero había salido por el momento, ahora el lugar parecía más calmado el nivel de soldados que custodiaban la pista se había reducido drásticamente. Había sido asignado a una misión en secreto y solitario debía localizar e interrogar a uno de sus agentes en cubierto en Japón, estaba trabajando en esos momentos con la fueras especiales de Japonesas, luego debía localizar a un joven, no se le había dado más detalles, ya que su contacto en Seattle debía darle el resto de la información.<p>

"debo suponer que tú eres hatake Kakashi" dijo una voz a su espalda "El cuartel general nos informe de usted" Kakashi se giró para ver quien le hablaba era una mujer joven llevaba el uniforme estándar del cuerpo de marines, junto a su chaleco kevalar camuflado.

"entonces debo suponer que usted es la sargento primero jane" Kakashi saludo a la joven llevando su mano a la frente

"descanse soldado" le respondió ella acercándose, el cuartel había informado de que un hombre joven de cabello plateado iba a llegar al aeropuerto, también le habían informado que preparan uno de los aviones de emergencia para despegue ya que este hombre debía ser llevado lo más rápido posible a la costa oeste del país, a Seattle específicamente "Espero que este preparado para partir" jane se paró delante del mirándolo de arriba a abajo

"Por supuesto sargento" Kakashi mostro la maleta que carga colgado en la espalda, llevaba todo lo necesario para un viaje de 2 meses "¿Cómo está la situación" le pregunto Kakashi para cambiar de tema.

"la ciudad es un total caos, la policía no puede hacer mucho para contenerlos, y los destacamentos resisten como pueden aunque las municiones escasean" le respondió, mientras caminaba seguida de Kakashi al hangar donde estaba esperando el jet "por los momentos resistimos esta posición los francotiradores están haciendo un excelente trabajo" señalo a la torre de control "aunque no han llegado muchos, pequeños grupos nada mas" con eso termino de darle el reporte a Kakashi, aunque ella no sabía su rango sentía que debía ser alguien importante para que cuartel llamara en nombre de él.

"Suena como si fuera de mal en peor" Kakashi dijo detrás de ella

"Si lo es" su voz parecía cansada "los muchachos están comenzado a cansarse y esas cosas no parecer acabarse, dios quien iba pensar que algo como esto iba a suceder, ¡muertos vivientes¡" grito la última parte pero Kakashi sabía que no estaban muertos ninguno de ellos, pero eso era un secreto.

"Si, algo que ni la más loca mente hubiera prevenido" respondió Kakashi "a qué hora parto" pregunto esta vez el

"dentro de una hora deben estar listo para partir, nuestro piloto está herido, y estamos a la espera que llegue un reemplazo" contesto jane mientras veía como sus soldados colocaban el combustible al jet "Tal vez un poco menos"

"Hay algún lugar donde pueda descansar" Kakashi había estado en movimientos desde la mañana de ese día, y el cansancio ya estaba pasando factura.

"si la enfermería que hemos instalado está funcionando como barracas" le contesto la sargento mientras señalaba el lugar en específico "aunque no hay mucho, lamento informarle"

"No hay problemas" con ello comenzó a moverse en la dirección señalada "cualquier información relevante espero que sea comunicada" esta vez Kakashi dijo con voz autoritaria aunque él no lo gustaba fanfarronear había estado a cargo de un batallón entero durante una batalla. Con eso último salió del lugar dejando a jane solo en la entrada del hangar.

* * *

><p>Había caído la noche sobre la incontrolable ciudad de Tokio que parecía estar en plena potencia. Estaban los seis de ello en el autobús en dirección al puente para cruzar el canal que separaba la casa de Saya. Había caído un silencio incomodo entre ellos, luego de ser partícipes en el plan de Naruto de dejar atrás a shido-sensei aunque rei no estaba encontrar todavía se sentía mal al pensar como Naruto no le importó la vida de su profesor. Saya miraba a su amigo tristemente, está bajo mucho presión el pobre había tomado el liderato del grupo había, había sido él, que planeara casi todo lo que iban a hacer, pero ella todavía no podía imaginar a Naruto dejar morir a alguien así tan fríamente tan despreocupadamente pero debía haber una muy buena razón detrás de esa acción, ella sabía que Naruto debió tener sus motivos.<p>

"Naruto-san" dijo Saeko, llamando la atención de todos que giraron a verla, menos de Shizuka que solo podía oír ya que estaba manejando "Me gustaría saber algo" Saeko se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la persona deseada que todavía miraba el suelo

"Si Saeko-san" respondió suavemente al llamado de la chica sin levantar su cabeza, no quería ser molestado en estos momentos

"Por qué decidiste dejar a Shido-sensei los alumnos" esto hiso un corto circuito en la mente ya que él desde que salieron había estado dándole vueltas al asunto con shido-sensei "_Alumnos"_ dijo en voz baja , recordando como detrás de shido sensei venían unos estudiantes "_deje morir gente inocente" _pensó Naruto aumentando su nivel de culpa.

"Naruto-san por favor" dijo Saeko que comenzaba a impacientarse por la actitud del rubio que solamente miraba el suelo.

"Saeko-san no quisiera hablar de ello, todavía no" dijo Naruto caído, no se sentía bien su estómago daba vueltas y su cabeza parecía una bomba a punto de estallar, esto era el remordimiento. Saeko asintió con la cabeza comprendía un poco el estado de Naruto ello había pasado por esto tiempo atrás, aunque quería respuestas sabía que Naruto tenía madera de líder pero no le gustaba esta actitud tenía dudas y temores también, no quería ser abandonada igual que shido-sensei, como un animal

"Esta cola es un infierno" dijo Shizuka para aligerar el ambiente no le gustaba ver pelear a sus amigos.

"Shizuka-sensei tiene razón apenas estamos avanzando a un kilómetro por hora" Saeko miraba a través del parabrisas para ver la cantidad de automóviles aglomerados delante "a este ritmo legaremos en 5 días" Saeko giro de nuevo a ver al grupo que parecía escuchar cada una de sus palabras con atención.

"maldición, no tenemos tanto tiempo" intervino rei, quería llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible, quería ver a su madre.

"Rei tiene razón, 5 días es demasiado tiempo" saya se levantó de su puesto "si avanzamos a pie debería ser más rápido"

"No" Naruto dijo al grupo " Seria muy peligroso, las calles ya deben estar infectadas de ellos por eso la cantidad de vehículos en la calle, todos quieren salir de la ciudad" Naruto había vuelto a levantar su rostro, mientras todos asentía "y por ultimo no tenemos armas para defendernos, es decir si somos atacados por un grupo muy grande no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad"

"¿y tú que propones?" le dijo saya a el

"cerca de aquí queda una comisaria" comenzó a decirles al grupo "si no mal recuerdo, los policías poseen un almacén de armas propias y confiscadas, si soy capaz de llegar tal vez podría conseguir algunas armas y traerlas, así sería más seguro avanzar a pie" concluyo el, haba recordado cuando su tío lo había llevado a la comisaria y mostrado todas esas armas que tenían

"¡sería un suicidio si vas tu solo¡" dijo saya asustado, no le gustaba la idea para nada.

"No hay otra opción saya-chan" Naruto se levantó de su puesto sosteniendo nuevamente su bate "no puedo ponerlos a todos ustedes en riesgos llevándolos con migo" con eso concluyo.

"Naruto-san, eso es algo muy imprudente y temerario, pero necesitamos permanecer en grupo sea o no sea de tu gusto" dijo esta vez Saeko, le parecía una estupidez su plan además no necesitaban separarse, no en estos momentos.

"Pues Saeko-san" dijo fuertemente Naruto "Sera de esa manera, solo tenemos armas cuerpo a cuerpo y nos quedamos sin clavos" dijo señalando el arma de Kohta "Si tienes un plan mejor" se levantó y miro fijamente los ojos de ella con una nueva determinación en su corazón "Estaría encantado de escucharlos, de lo contrario debo salir en este momento" con ello soltó el bolso en su espalada para luego vaciarlo en el asiento, mostrando todo clase de bebida y alimentos.

"Chicos por favor no peleen" Shizuka se había girado un momento para ver a Naruto y Saeko mirarse airadamente.

"Marikawa-sensei tiene razón, debemos permanecer en calma" dijo Kohta tratando de evitar la tormenta que se venía encima de ellos dos "además Naruto –san es muy fuerte" recordó como había acabado con el grupo de ellos cuando estaba rodeado.

Naruto siguió en completo silencio mientras vaciaba el bolso, sabía que debían permanecer unidos, pero en realidad la idea principal de este plan era de estar solo, quería despejar su mente pero con tantas mirándolo sería realmente difícil, por eso era mejor salir con una buena excusa para que nadie sospechara, porque si se iba sin decir nada todos pensarían que los abandono, sobre todo por lo que hiso a shido-sensei.

"Naruto-kun por favor, es demasiado peligroso" dijo saya a su amigo no quería que se fuera, sabía que esto estaba mal.

"Tranquila, saya-chan" con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro le dijo a la chica peli rosa "Esos bichos no son nada contra Uzumaki Naruto" se colocó el bolso y se fue a la puerta del bus que lo esperaba abierta.

"Naruto-san" dijo Saeko pero fue interrumpida por rei "es mejor así ese idiota lo único que causa son problemas" dijo amargamente rei aunque Naruto fuera su "amigo" algunas veces era un teco "si se va no hará ninguna falta, igual que shido-sensei" con ello volvió a sentarse viendo por la ventada, al idiota rubio. Saya, Shizuka y Kohta habían quedado congelados antes las palabras frías de rei, nunca pensaron que ella pudiera decir algo así de su amigo.

Saeko en cambio no presto atención a las palabras de rei y salió detrás de Naruto que ya estaba cerca del túnel "Espera hay Naruto-san" grito ella mientras sostenía su bokken fuertemente

"Ahora que Saeko-san" dijo Naruto hastiado de tanta demora

"Si quieres irte de aquí tendrás que pelear y ganarme" Saeko se había adelantado a él y se colocó delante, con su bokken al frente justo igual como lo hice hace una semana

"Sabes ya yo te derrote una vez" Naruto dijo confiado "pero no quiero pelear Saeko-san, quiero llegar a la comisario para regresar lo más rápido" Naruto estaba relajado, de verdad no sentía ánimos de enfrascarse en una lucha contra Saeko.

"Naruto-kun" grito fuertemente Shizuka, lo que hizo el joven volteara al autobús, solo que también vio otro autobús venir en picada desde la otra calle, parecía que no tenía intención de frenar. Shizuka trepidante cambio a retroceso y como todo una piloto experto retrocedió velozmente dejando el camino libre para el bus que venía acelerando cada vez más y más.

"Saeko-san" grito Naruto y corrió hacia la chica que estaba delante de él que miraba fijamente el bus acercarse sin moverse de la sorpresa, Naruto al llegar cerca de ella brinco y la tomo por la cintura con la fuerza que el llevaba fue suficiente para apartarlos a los dos del camino, pero no estaban seguros si estarían a salvo. El autobús ya estaba a 20 metros de ellos cuando chocó contra una valla atravesada en el camino lo que causo que brincara dando un giro en el aire para luego caer y arrastrarse ruidosamente hasta llegar a la entrada del túnel que lo tapo completamente con un el golpe causo que muchos de los pasajeros que estaban adentro salieran por los aires.

"¡NARUTO-KUN" grito saya con todos sus pulmones estaba aterrada y asustada al mismo tiempo había visto al chico rubio saltar pero no estaba segura si estaba ileso. Salió corriendo del bus para acercar se ala entrada tapada del túnel "Naruto-kun por favor responde" decía ella ahora entre lágrimas al ver que ningún sonido venia, de pronto el autobús comenzó a arden por las gasolina que se había incendiado esto asusto aún más a saya, quería ver a su amigo, por lo menos escuchar su voz.

"Tranquila saya-chan" escucho ella "toma más de un autobús en llamas lleno de esas cosas para matarme" se escucharon risas viniendo del túnel

"Eso no es gracioso Naruto" le respondió ella ahora enojada por la actitud calmada de el "Eso no es broma, me tenías con el corazón en la garganta" le grito a él.

"je je, lo siento saya-chan no era mi intención" se escuchó la voz de Naruto "tenemos que irnos ya saya-chan, Saeko-san me está jalando"

"Naruto, nos vemos en el puente" grito saya al túnel "Cuídate Naruto, y recuerde lo que te dije" saya había dejado ya de llorar.

"Está bien saya-chan en el puente, cuídate y tranquila soy un hueso duro de roer y sí que me recuerdo" se escucharon ecos de pasos apresurados a través del túnel, mientras saya todavía estaba parada en la entrada escuchando los pasos "_Cuídate Naruto-kun_" había un sentimiento extraño recorriendo el cuerpo de ella, se sentía como dolor, pero no físico además que esta podía ser la última vez que vería a Naruto aunque ella no lo admitiera.

Su corazón no pudo descansar en toda la noche pensando en Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Así que Naruto Uzumaki, eh" dijo mientras veía la carpeta que le había pasado su contacto. Había llegado a un aeropuerto militar a las afueras de Seattle su contacto lo había estado esperando por el todo el día, por eso no estaba de buen humor<p>

"Así es agente Kakashi, el jefe mando esta carpeta por fax" señalo la que tenía Kakashi en la mano "Al parecer el chico es un valioso objetivo para la organización"

"¿Valioso? Que puede tener un chico de secundario de valioso" Kakashi estaba leyendo a través de los archivos del chico, parecía que tenían una historia bien detallada de él, por lo visto había sido vigilado anteriormente

"Ni la más mínima puta idea" le respondió, estaban sentados en una mesa el con un café mientras Kakashi solo había optado por beber agua "el jefe solo dio instrucciones de que tu fueres hasta Japón, lo localizaras y te quedaras con el hasta que los refuerzos llegaran" bebió un sorbo de su café

"Ahora el jefe me manda de niñera, que hombre tan egoísta" dijo Kakashi con una risa

"Es verdad, pero dejó muy claro que por ninguna circunstancia el niño debía morir o desaparecer" dijo volviendo a tomar el tono serio de la conversación "De lo contrario sería mejor que tu desaparecías de las faz de la tierra" amenazo a Kakashi.

"tranquilo hombre, mi historial no tienen ninguna mancha por algo, cambiando de tema ¡quienes serán mis refuerzos?" Pregunto Kakashi, estaba interesado en saber más.

"Un tal jira… jiraya algo, y también Itachi"

"Jiraiya y Itachi dos de los mejores agentes, este chico tienen que ser muy valioso, o posee información confidencial" dijo Kakashi, esta misión era cada vez más extraña, el jefe no mandaría 3 de sus mejores agente a ser de niñera de un chico solo por capricho ¿O tal vez si? Ese hombre era muy extraño "que más sabemos sobre el chico" dijo volviendo a repasar el informe.

"Al parecer tiene 2 amigas muy cercanas" le dijo a Kakashi que levanto una ceja

"Así que el chico es un casanova y tienen dos novias al mismo tiempo, esta juventud"

"jeje, puede ser, pero lo más probables es que este con algunas de ella" se levantó de su asiento dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa "la información que posees de ellas están en la carpeta" Kakashi volteo la pagino para revelar la imagen de una chica de pelo rosa y gafas muy hermosa "Sales dentro de media hora será mejor que te prepares, no querrás que esa bello rostro tuyo acabe destrozado jajá" con ello salió riéndose del lugar.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, que secretos escondes_" pensó Kakashi mientras salía del lugar también.

* * *

><p>Los dos de ellos corrían a través de las calles vacías de la ciudad un poco extraño debido a lo sucedido el día de hoy, Naruto iba delante de Saeko sosteniendo su bate fuertemente, no vaya a ser que alguna de esas cosas decida darle una sorpresa<p>

"¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos Naruto-san? " Pregunto Saeko entrecortadamente, sus piernas estaban comenzando a flaquear.

"Menos de un kilómetro" dijo el mientras seguía avanzando sin mirar atrás, Saeko había comenzado a detenerse mientras respiraba pesadamente "Naruto-san, no puedo más" dijo ella reconociendo su cansancio había estado corriendo ya por más de media hora, ella no era una triatleta necesitaba descansar.

Naruto se giró para ver a Saeko con las manos en las rodillas y ella encorvada mientras respiraba rápidas bocanadas de aire "Saeko-san tienes mala resistencia" dijo Naruto a la chica que todavía estaba jadeando "jeje debería buscar un vehículo, así llegaríamos más rápido" se rasco la nuca al darse cuenta que no pensó eso antes. Comenzó a mirar alrededor de la calle, la mayoría de los vehículos estaban en malas condiciones algunos hasta destrozados, camino un poco más lejos de Saeko para mirar a través del callejón cercanos a ellos, había algunas bolsas de basura regadas por el piso y una moto tirada, "_Bingo_" pensó al ver la moto negra en el suelo. Salió corriendo hacia el callejón bajo la mirada de Saeko que ya se había recuperado un poco.

"Le gustaría que la lleve joven" dijo la voz de Naruto mientras salía del callejón caminando con la moto alado de el "seria agradable un poco de su compañía" dijo Naruto con voz gruesa imitando a los muchos de hombres que le gustaba coquetear con las jóvenes de secundaria, Saeko soltó una pequeña risa ante las monerías de Naruto relajándola un poco, ya que desde que salieron habían estado esto en silencio manteniéndose uno alejado del otro demostrando la tensión entre ambos.

"Estaría encantada, señor" dijo ella siguiendo el juego de Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, para servirle" dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a Saeko, a lo que ella respondió con otra "encantada de conocerlo Uzumaki-san, mi conocen por Busujima Saeko, pero me gustaría que me llama Saeko" ello mostro una sonrisa "soy fanática de las motos y veo que tiene una muy "grande" ahí" señor" dijo señalando la moto esto causo que los dos rompieran a carcajadas por sus payasadas

"seriamos actores perfectos" dijo Naruto recuperando su postura, estaba más relajado ahora que los dos parecían dejar atrás ese aire de molestia "Es hora de encender esta bebe" con ello se montó en la moto que todavía tenía la llave puesta con un giro de su mano a las llaves, comenzó a rugir el motor en V de la motor mostrando su potencia "Lista" dijo el volteando a ver a Saeko que se acercaba con su bokken y el bate que Naruto había dejado en el suelo

"Lista" con ello se montó en asiento detrás de Naruto, dejando muy poco espacio entre ellos, esto puso mas nervioso a Naruto además que ella había puesto sus manos alrededor de su cintura para no caerse

"Bien vámonos" acelero rápidamente la moto haciendo que esta se levantara en el aire un poco, con ellos los dos salieron disparados con dirección a la comisaria con una sonrisa en sus rostros disfrutando el viento es sus rostro

* * *

><p>"Como que no han podido localizarlo inútiles" le grito a sus subordinados dándoles un golpe a cada uno.<p>

"Cuando llegamos el objetivo ya se había retirado del edificio" trataron de explicar a su jefe

"Excusa, Excusas y siempre excusas buenos para nada" les reprocho, estaba realmente furioso, les había asignado una misión sencilla ir buscar un paquete y traerlo de vuelta con el, pero estos inútiles parecer no hacer ni la cosas más sencillas.

"Por favor denos otra oportunidad" rogaron los dos de rodilla conocían la falta de piedad en el pero no les quedaba otra salida "Esta vez lo atraparemos.

"claro que no imbéciles" escupió el rostro de cada uno. "Dale sus "otra oportunidad" grito y con ellos salió de la habitación dejando entras a un chico de pelo claro al cuarto, el chico llevaba ropas azules y una pistola en su mano

"No por favor" rogaron los dos de ellos.

BAng, bang, bang y bang se escullo las detonaciones en l habitación para luego el chico de pelo claro salir mientras colocaba la pistola en su muslo

"ku ku ku bien hecho, ya que esos inútiles no pueden hacer la tarea más sencilla, tendrás que ir tú mismo a completarla" con ello se retiró dejando solo al chico

"Si maestro" con eso el también salía del edificio. "_Uzumaki Naruto, será capturado_" pensó al ver las puertas

* * *

><p>"Este lugar es un desastre" dijo Naruto entrando en la comisaria, había cuerpo regados por todo el piso y casquillos de balas por todos lados estaban los dos de ellos en la planta baja revisando las habitaciones.<p>

"Ten cuidado Naruto-san" dijo Saeko revisando uno de los casilleros que había, solo para encontrar que estaba vacío "vacío" dijo ella para volver a cerrarlo

"Veamos creo que era en el segundo piso donde estaba el almacén" dijo el señalando las escaleras "voy primero" apretó el bate y comenzó a subir las escaleras, estaba muy oscuro arriba no había casi iluminación y cualquiera podía tropezar con algo "espera abajo" le dijo a Saeko que le seguía por las escaleras

"Por supuesto que no Naruto-san" le dijo ella

"Es mejor Saeko-san además que la moto está afuera y si los dos estamos muy lejos podrían llevárselas" recordó que ellos no eran los únicos por estos lugares, con ello siguió avanzando dejando a Saeko abajo, "_idiota"_

Comenzó a abrir habitación, muchas de ellas eran simple oficinas, otras baños y algunos registros, "_Maldición, donde están las armas"_ pensó furioso Naruto había ya abierto la mayoría de las puertas del segundo piso sin ningún resultado, camino por el oscuro pasillo hasta el final, llego a una puerta que estaba semi abierta, parecía haber sido forzada de alguna manera "_debe ser esta" _pensó ya que era la única puerta de metal de todo el lugar, rápidamente entre en la habitación revelando estanterías vacías "Diablos alguien pensó esto antes que yo" dijo Naruto mientras comenzó a registrar cada uno de los estantes.

"Naruto-san creo que deberíamos apurarnos" escucho Naruto la voz de Saeko desde abajo "Ellos nos están rodeando" Naruto se acercó a la ventana de rejillas de metal de la habitación para ver el exterior, Había muchos de ellos alrededor de la comisaria, mejor dicho eran dos, esto distrajo a Naruto que no escucho los pasos detrás de el "son muchos" dijo Naruto para regresar a su búsqueda solo que al voltear vio a alguien detrás de el

"Que¡" grito al darse cuenta que no había escuchado al "el" acercarse, apretó el bate y se dispuso a golpearlo solo para detenerse al reconocer la cara del monstruo

"Miyamoto-san" dijo el sorprendido de ver el padre de rei aquí, él debía estar en la comisaria al otro lado de la ciudad no aquí o tal vez si, Naruto aflojo un poco el agarre de su bate ante la sorpresa lo que aprovecho el para lanzarse encima de Naruto.

"AHHHH" se escuchó la voz de Naruto a través de la comisaria, lo que exalto a Saeko que salió a la busca de su compañero olvidándose por completo de la cantidad de ellos afuera, paso corriendo a través de los pasillos hasta que llego donde venían los ruidos, apretó su bokken y entro velozmente vio a Naruto tirando en el suelo forcejeando con una de ellos, llevaba el traje de policía

"Naruto-san" grito Saeko y fue al rescate, golpea en la nuca al "policía" dejando inmóvil un momento y con un giro acertó una patada en su estómago dejando confundido lo que aprovecho ella para tomar de la mano a Naruto y levantarlo "tenemos que salir de aquí" le dijo ella sin mirarlo sabía que estaba bien Naruto tenía muchas fuerza uno de ellos no iba a matarlo tan fácil "vámonos" dijo y con la mano de Naruto sujetada a la de ella salieron corriendo del almacén.

"Son demasiados" dijo Saeko deteniéndose en la puerta que estaba siendo obstaculizado por un montón de ellos, todavía sujetando la mano de Naruto, sin esperarlo Naruto la jalo y salió corriendo directo a la entrada y golpeo a todos con su mano libre mientras Saeko reaccionaba y eliminaba al resto con su bokken, estaban cerca de la moto que estaba recostado sobre un poste cuando Naruto la llamo

"Saeko-san" dijo el pero ella no volteo a verlo simplemente siguió corriendo con el "Saeko-san por favor detente" dijo Naruto entrecortadamente, esta vez Saeko sintió algo caliente y viscoso y soltó su mano de la de Naruto llegar a su mano y volteo rápidamente para ver a Naruto detrás de ella solo que con la luz proveniente del poste pudo observarlo mejor, tenía su camisa blanca manchada en rojo y una de sus mano sujetaba su hombro.

"Saeko-san gracias" dijo el con dolor mientras quitaba la mano de su hombre revelando una herida en el una muy grande "pero como ves no voy a salir de esta" dijo mirando hacia los zombis que se acercaban a los dos de ellos.

"naruto-san" dijo ella aterrada al ver la herida de su compañero "Tú no puedes Naruto-san" dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, había sido mordido por uno de ellos el iba a convertirse en uno también

"Si Saeko-san, me mordió el bastardo, jeje pero tranquila no debe duele mucho" mintió el, pero la realidad era que parecía que por su cuerpo corriera fuego "Quiero que les des esto a saya-chan" saco un papel de su cartera y se lo entrego a Saeko "cuando la veas dile lo que paso, y dale eso de mi parte" él se alejó y se para arre costarse contra el poste saeko solo podía mirar con horror, la lagrimas comenzaban a salir recorriendo su rostro.

"no llores saeko-san, las chicas lindas no lloran" le dijo el con una sonrisa hermosa a la chica, sentía que ya su cuerpo no reaccionaba faltaba poco para convertirse "yo los voy a entretener mientras tú te vas saeko-san" Naruto agarro un tubo que estaba en el piso con dificultad "Vete Saeko-san" y sin más palabra se volteo alejándose Saeko que estaba llorando, ella asintió al ver que su compañero iba a ser un último sacrificio por "ella" se montó en la moto y acelero lo más que pudo alejándose de ese horrible lugar, con el alma destrozada

Escucho la moto alejarse cada vez más "_Así que esto es lo que debió sentir Hisashi_" pensó Naruto al sentir el gran dolor en su cuerpo "estoy muriendo" dijo al ver que su visión tornarse borrosa y oscura "Adiós saya-chan" susurro cerrando los ojos antes de caer antes de caer ante la inconciencia, pero lo que él no sabía era que todavía le quedaba una última oportunidad de redimirse una última oportunidad de libarse de ellos

"_**jeje Idiota débil**_" se escuchó en su mente "_**Ahora es mi tuno de mostrarme**_" el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a mover nuevamente

"**LLEGO LA HORA DE QUE CONOZCAN EL VERDADERO PODER DE NARUTO UZUMAKI**" grito el cuerpo de Naruto, revelando sus ojos totalmente negro al ejercito de ellos que se le acercaba "**MUERAN**"

El Suicidio de Los Muertos

Fin

Capítulo 4

a/n: otro capítulo más espero y le guste ni hotd ni naruto me pertenece

Jeje un capitulo movido con mucha tensión por que quieren a Naruto, que abra echo ¿y quién será el que tomo el control de Naruto?

Richy: lo de las parejas es secreto, no puedo decir por que pierde gracie jejej, y pues si ha perdido calidad y gracias por el apoyo espero actualizar pronto.


	6. Esperanza De Los Muertos

"_Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando."_

'Rabindranath Tagore'

Escucho la motocicleta alejarse cada vez más "Así que esto es lo que debió sentir Hisashi" pensó Naruto al sentir el gran dolor en su cuerpo "estoy muriendo" dijo al ver que su visión tornarse borrosa y oscura "Adiós saya-chan" susurro cerrando los ojos antes de caer antes de caer ante la inconciencia, pero lo que él no sabía era que todavía le quedaba una última oportunidad de redimirse una última oportunidad de libarse de ellos

"**jeje Idiota débil**" se escuchó en su mente "**Ahora es mi tuno**" el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a moverse nuevamente

"**LLEGO LA HORA DE QUE CONOZCAN EL VERDADERO PODER DE NARUTO UZUMAKI**" grito el cuerpo de Naruto, revelando sus ojos totalmente negro al ejercito de ellos que se le acercaba "**MUERAN**" y sin más salto al mar de muertos vivientes delante de él.

**Guía de Supervivencia**

**Capítulo 5**

**Esperanza De Los Muertos**

Desierto del Sahara, el más grande conocido por la humanidad podía ser uno de los desiertos más bellos y magníficos del mundo pero también uno de los más despiadados de todos. Había sido ya un día desde que había comenzado la infección alrededor del globo y todas las grandes ciudades ya se estaban derrumbando sobre sus propios cimientos, sobre su propia sociedad. Recibió varios reportes de la situación, provenientes de Múnich, Washington, Tokio, y un largo etc. Muchos de sus espías alrededor del mundo habían estado en contacto aunque varios había caído al silencio total, lo que se temía era que hubieran muerto o algo peor, que los hayan capturados en estos momentos todo era posible.

Era más de un mes desde que había llegado al norte de África, uno de sus contactos en marruecos le había informado sobre una posible posición de su objetivo, al parecer había estado entrando y saliendo del país con mucha regularidad, algo poco común en él, lo que más levanto sospecha era sus viajes prolongados al desierto inhóspito. Se aseguró que la información era precisa y correcta no quería llevarse una sorpresa desagradable por parte de él, aparte que el hombre era muy escurridizo y sabia ocultar sus huellas. Había comenzado su búsqueda desde que había llegado al país, había sido acompañado por uno de los agentes al comienzo, pero se tuvo que retirar por órdenes mayores, con lo cual la última semana y media había estado en su búsqueda totalmente solo, si se podría decir de esa manera.

Había estado viajando con grupos nómadas (escasos, ya que esa estilo de vida se estaba desvaneciendo a un ritmo acelerado) que conocían el desierto como la palma de su mano habían sido de gran ayuda durante la última semana ya que él no conocía muy bien la zona, mejor dicho no la conocía en su totalidad era la primera vez que viajaba a ese territorio. Había visitado todos los posibles lugares que había sido informado pero con resultados negativos, al parecer habían sido desalojados o no había nada en el lugar. Esto causo el enojo en él, había perdido un mes en una búsqueda infructuosa, no le importaba capturarlo, quería encontrar algunos de sus laboratorios y descubrir en que había estado trabajando.

"Que pérdida de tiempo" Miro el cielo rojizo del atardecer, mientras tomaba otra calada a su cigarrillo para relajar un poco la frustración. Estaban cerca de la capital Rabat, su viaje había sido muy corto o eso le parecía.

"¿Dijo algo Señor Jiraiya?" pregunto su compañero que tenía el control del vehículo, era un jeep de la segunda guerra mundial solo que este estaba pintado totalmente de negro y sin el símbolo de la bandera aliada. Jiraiya salió de su estado de relajación para mirar a su acompañante. Era un chico joven, un novato en la filas de la CIA, había sido asignado a recogerlo para llevarlo al aeropuerto en la capital, al parecer el jefe lo había solicitado específicamente a él para un nuevo trabajo.

"No, solo diatribas de un hombre viejo" dijo con su acento inglés impecable, sostenía con una mano el cigarro de alta calidad mientras la otra trataba de mantener su boina azul en su cabeza, llevaba un símbolo en metal blanco que mostraban que pertenecía a la ONU, o UN como sus siglas en ingles indicaban, o eso aparentaba el ser, ya que en realidad solo era una tapadera para permanecer sin levantar sospechas en la zona

"Pues debería revisarse con algún medico" bromeo a su superior un poco, quería relajar un poco el ambiente entre los dos. John Gibson era un joven de piel oscura, había sido trasladado desde Montreal, donde pasó dos años trabajando en un caso, hasta acá al parecer uno de los agentes en cubierto de la zona había desaparecido mejor dicho desertado, John miro al hombre de pelo blanco "¿Señor creo que usted está al tanto de lo que sucede?" dijo en tono de duda le habían informado que el hombre paso gran parte del tiempo en las afueras.

"Si, chico, ¿Vaya locura" Jiraiya dio otra calada a su cigarro que ya comenzaba a acabarse, ellos se referían a la infección que estaba ocurriendo en el globo y el desorden que estaba desatado entre todos.

"Locura se queda corto, el presidente se está planteando el uso de armas nucleares en las ciudades perdidas" John no parecía gustarle la idea del uso de armas de tal poder en contra de esas cosas, las consecuencias a largo plazo eran demasiado caras.

"¿La edad también está pasando factura a ese hombre? entonces que los dos necesitamos un medico" Jiraiya y John se rieron junto "he chico creo que el jefe me había dicho que mandaría algo contigo" pregunto cambiando la conversación al chico que miraba la carretera delante de ellos.

"En la guantera señor" señalo con su mano derecha al lugar donde se encontraba el recado del jefe, mientras sostenía la otra al volante. Jiraiya abrió el compartimiento pequeño, revelando un sobre amarillo dentro de él. Saco el sobre de la guantera revelando que tenía un sello/cinta de seguridad intacto lo que significaba que nadie había abierto el sobre miro chequeo un poco más el sobre en busca de marcas de forzado, pero no consiguió ninguna lo que significaba que el sobre no había sido abierto "nunca"

"¿Esto es todo chico?" preguntó Jiraiya a su acompañante, esperaba que fuera algo más "grande", o tal vez una caja.

"Sí señor, eso fue todo lo que me asignaron a entregarle" le contesto John su pregunta a lo que Jiraiya asintió. Se recostó un poco más a su asiento dejando descansar toda su espalda en el mientras sostenía el sobre con sus dos manos mientras su cigarro se mantenía en sus labios "Que diablos quiere esta vez" pensó, nunca se había llevado bien con sus superiores sobre todo con él, pero como ambos compartían el mismo objetivo era mejor llevarse bien.

Saco una navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo y corto a través del sobre fácilmente dejando ver un par de hojas "Veamos" dijo mientras sacaba las hojas y tiraba el sobre al aire, John estaba curioso por saber que tanto había en el sobre pero sabía que debía ser cuidadoso ya que la curiosidad mato al gato "¿qué es señor?" pregunto cuidadosamente.

"Simplemente un informe de mi agente en Múnich" le mintió Jiraiya sabía que esta información no podía conocerla nadie "al parecer la ciudad ha caído totalmente el ejército no puede contenerlos" Jiraiya paso rápidamente entre las paginas leyendo, almacenando cada párrafo del informe en su memoria

"Señor estamos cerca" dijo John al notar la cantidad de luces que se veían a la distancia tenuemente ya que el todavía había un poco de luz solar del atardecer. Jiraiya doble las hojas y se las coloco adentre del chaleco anti balas que llevaba puesto "Contacto ¡" grito John al ver a muchos de ellos atravesados en la carretera, el rápidamente desenfundo su block mientras Jiraiya se ajustaba su boina.

"¿Bastardo, que querrá del él?" pensó Jiraiya recordando las imágenes del informe, se volteó un momento a los asientos traseros para recuperar su AK-47 "Naruto ten cuidado" con ese último pensamiento quito el seguro a su arma preparado para enfrentarse a su destino, a su mejor enemigo.

* * *

><p>Había llegado a una estación de servicio que todavía se encontraba en funcionamiento, o eso parecía. El viaje acelerado que había estado llevando agoto rápidamente el tanque de combustible de la motocicleta, por lo que tuvo que detenerse en la estación obligatoriamente, era una estación muy común 4 surtidores automatizados de combustible más una pequeña tienda al fondo, Saeko se acercó a uno de los surtidores para llenar el tanque pero recordó que había dejado su monedero en el instituto. Maldiciendo en su estado de ánimo tomo su bokken y coloco la motocicleta contra el surtidor y se dirigió a la tienda, si tenía suerte la caja registradora podía tener algo de dinero pero dudaba mucho de ello. Camino unos cuantos metros hasta que se colocó al frente de las puertas automáticas, pero estas no reaccionaron a su presencia al parecer no estaban funcionando. Saeko necesitaba una forma de entrar a la tienda, por lo que tenía que recurrir a la fuerza, tomo su bokken con las dos manos y con un swing rompió el cristal de la puerta dejando un camino libre para entrar.<p>

El lugar estaba despejado de alguno de ellos aparte había muchos objetos tirados en el piso, bolsa de papas, revista rotas, envases de agua, etc. Desplazándose delicadamente entre la suciedad del suelo llego a la caja registradora, era una caja muy común de color blanco junto a una pantalla donde mostraba los precios, coloco su bokken en el muro alado de la caja, era necesario la llave para abrirla pero Saeko conocía muy bien esta cajas ya que al ver trabajado en una tiendo hace tiempo aprendió unas cuantas maneras de abrirla sin necesidad de llave. Levanto la parte trasera de la caja un poco y metió su mano debajo de la caja, durante unos segundos forcejeos con la caja hasta que el sonido de la bandeja cuando se abre inundo la tienda revelando su contenido, Saeko bajo la mirada hacia la misma esperando ver algo.

Vacío.

Nada.

"Maldición" Susurro Saeko dando un golpe a la a caja registradora pagando su frustración con la caja de metal "_Maldición, maldición, maldición_" pensó ella golpeando cada vez más fuerte la pobra caja, liberando todo esos sentimientos que la estaban destrozando por dentro "Naruto que harías tu" susurro al aire recordando a su perdido compañero mientras lagrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos "_Naruto, qué harías?"_ sin poder soportarlo más Saeko se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que inundaban su ser, golpeando fuertemente contra su corazón como si de olas se trataran, el odio, la tristeza, la desesperación sobre todo la Soledad que estaba sintiendo su alma embriagaban su triste ser.

Sus piernas estaban flaqueando su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración se hacía pesada, el cansancio mental era demasiado para ella, se dejó caer en el frio suelo de la tienda mientras las lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro dejando un rastro húmedo detrás de ella. "Naruto, lo siento mucho, por favor regresa" susurro Saeko llorando cada vez más fuerte, acerco sus piernas a su pecho y coloco su cabeza entre ellas mientras sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente al suelo y su espalda contra la pared transmitiera el ir y venir de su respiración

Se sentía culpable, muy culpable por lo sucedido con Naruto, esto no debió pasar debían entrar conseguir las armas y salir de la comisaria lo más rápido posible, debió ser algo fácil, pero no lo fue, fue todo un desastre, aunque ella no lo considerada un amigo, aunque ninguno de los dos se conocieran hasta hace una semana, aunque ella no sabía quién era realmente Naruto, su perdida le dolía demasiado era como si su corazón fuera atravesado por un cuchillo caliento cada vez que recordaba como su compañero deicidio protegerla, para que ella huyera.

"_no llores Saeko-san, las chicas lindas no lloran" le dijo el con una sonrisa hermosa a la chica, sentía que ya su cuerpo no reaccionaba, faltaba poco para convertirse "yo los voy a entretener mientras tú te vas Saeko-san" Naruto agarro un tubo que estaba en el piso con dificultad "Vete Saeko-san" y sin más palabra se volteo. _Saeko recordaba ese momento no podía a arrancarlo de su cabeza ese memoria ese recuerdo parecía haber sido quemado en ella "Perdóname Naruto" dijo Saeko mientras su llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte, ella era culpable de lo sucedido si no hubiera detenido a Naruto en el bus, si no lo hubiera enfrentado tal vez, solo tal vez, el estuviera con vida ahora pero su testarudez y su orgullo habían podido con ella.

"_¿Por qué me siento tan vacía, tan sola?_" pensó Saeko ahora que las emociones que corrían a través de su torrente sanguíneo comenzaban a calmarse poco a poco levanto su rostro para mirar el blanco techo del lugar.

"Parece que tenemos un buen botín aquí brother, y uno muy jugoso" dijo una extraña voz desde la entrada, sacando a Saeko de su momento de debilidad que giro su rostro para tener una visión clara del extraño que había interferido con sus pensamientos. Era dos jóvenes uno llevaba el pelo de color amarillo mientras el otro de anaranjado era claramente que no era su pelo natural, iban vestidos de una manera muy rara junto a un motón de joyería de fantasía y muchos tatuajes en sus brazos, Saeko sabía que los dos eran unos punks, delincuentes de baja calidad.

"Lárguense los dos" dijo Saeko mientras se levantaba del suelo, mostrando sus lágrimas que caían por su rostro y sus ojos rojos del llanto se sacudió el polvo de la fada y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa para luego decirles "Si no quieren sufrir, será mejor que tomen mi advertencia" cogió el bokken del muro donde lo había puesto y lo apretó entre sus manos preparándose para atacar si era necesario, no quería tratar con un par de punks en estos momentos.

"Al parecer la niña tiene agallas jaja" dijo el de pelo amarillo mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a donde estaba Saeko "A mí me gustan que sean rabiosas, me excita de una manera que tú no puedes imaginar" miro fijamente el busto de Saeko desnudándola con la mirada, Saeko solo sintió asco de este pobre hombre "Voy a disfrutar de lo lindo con tu cuerpo mi niña" con ello saco una navaja del bolsillo y salto en dirección a Saeko.

Saeko que estaba había estado atenta todo este tiempo en los movimientos del hombre predijo sus ataque, por lo cual ella simplemente se movió un poco a su derecha y con su mano izquierda impacto el brazo del hombre con su bokken, que había fallado en su ataque 'arrggg' se escuchó en la tienda y afuera de ella, el dolor del golpe era muy fuerte.

"Maldita perra, mira lo que hicisteis" le grito el a Saeko que estaba quieta mirando al hombre que sostenía su brazo adolorido, ella estaba tranquila sosteniendo su espada delante de él, pero ella se había olvidado del compañero de él que todavía estaba en la puerta pero esta vez estaba sosteniendo algo en sus manos "Vas a pagar por esto perra" dijo el pelo amarillo sosteniendo la navaja y saliendo al ataque nuevamente. Saeko levanto su bokken esperando que estuviera más cerca de ella para asestar su mejor golpe en él, pero su visión periférica noto algo en la puerta, el compañero de él estaba parado apuntando un objeto negro pequeño con sus brazos hacia Saeko, mientras sus ojos miraban a través de lo que parecía una mirilla "_Un revolver_" se dio cuenta Saeko que se congelo en el lugar mirando esta vez el cañón del pequeño objeto, esta abertura la aprovecho su atacante que impacto sus puño en el estómago de Saeko impulsando todo el aire fuera de ella junto a un grito de dolor, el golpe que asesto fue tan fuerte que saco de balance a Saeko que cayó al suelo sosteniendo su estómago. Estaba contra la rodilla al suelo mientras una de sus manos sostenía su bokken, la otra su estómago que amenazaba con tirar todo su contenido hacia afuera.

"Ahora no eres tan valiente ¿eh perra?" le dijo el de pelo amarillo a Saeko que solo pudo mirarlo con odio desde el suelo ya que el dolor era masivo y no podía hablar muy bien "Creo que esto no te servirá de mucho" pateo el bokken de sus manos mandándolo unos cuantos metros de ella.

"Buen golpe bro," el de pelo anaranjado se había acercado a los dos de ellos "Esa perra debe sufrir" dijo el con asco mientras escupía hacia Saeko que solo podía mirar la escena indefensa "Que tal una bala de mi revolver en su frente" apunto el revolver negro al rostro de Saeko que comenzaba a temer por su vida "un Bang y su cuerpo frio al suelo" se rio psicopatamente.

"Déjame primero violar a esta perra" el de pelo amarillo se agacho y a agarro a Saeko de la camisa muy fuerte "quiere saber a qué sabe" la levanto de un solo tirón y la arre costo contra la pared del lugar "además tiene una cara muy bonita para desperdiciarla así de esa manera" pasa la navaja por su rostro acariciándolo, Saeko solo apartaba su rostro que a cada momento era devuelto a su lugar a la fuerza "tienes un pecho muy desarrollado" dijo el mientras sus manos surcaban su esbelta figura y se posaban en su pecho apretándolo fuertemente

"Argg" susurro Saeko al sentir la manos asquerosas de el sobre su pecho, le dolía la forma en que el, la estaba apretando.

"te gusta esto, perra" dijo el cada vez más emocionado ante los quejidos de Saeko.

"Bro date un poco de prisa, mi sed de sangre está gritando" le dijo el de pelo naranja a su compañero de fechorías mientras apuntaba nuevamente a Saeko que parecía no apartar la mirada del revolver del hombre, estaba realmente asustada.

"Cállate, no ves que estoy ocupado" el de amarillo se giró a mirar a su compañero que parecía impaciente, descuidando a Saeko que parecía estar esperando por algo mientras observaba el revolver "esto se debe hacer lentamente sino no puedes sentir el sabor exquisito de las mujeres" le explico a su compañero.

"como sea, yo tengo hambre" le dijo el hombre de anaranjado "y ella parece tener un sabor delicioso" se lamio los labios al contemplar la idea de una Saeko a la parrilla. Las lágrimas volvían a caer por el rostro de Saeko ante su debilidad ante su inutilidad, el dolor del golpe todavía estaba presente en su estómago sus brazo estaban débiles y las náuseas estaban haciendo parte de lo suyo _"no llores Saeko-san, las chicas lindas no lloran"_ escucho la voz de Naruto en su mente repicar como miles de monedas al suelo sacándola de su momento de debilidad mostrándole otra vez aquel recuerdo y como Naruto se sacrificó por ella, el no iba a morir en vano. Con una oleada de fuerza renovada Saeko estaba muy atenta a la discusión de los hombres necesitaba una abertura, una oportunidad y los dos de ellos estarían muertos en un parpadeo no iba mostrar piedad contra ellos, no iba a mostrar piedad como aquella vez hace años atrás.

"Y por eso debes tener paciencia…. Pero fue interrumpido al sentir un puñetazo en el costado, Saeko se las había arreglado para zafarse de su agarre mientras estaba descuidado, sin esperar ella tomo la mano de él y tomo la navaja rápidamente.

"¡perra¡" grito el otro de ellos y sin contemplaciones apretó el gatillo del revolver pero al no tener experiencia con armas de fuego disparo ciegamente a Saeko que se cubrió con el cuerpo del hombre que todavía no reaccionaba.

Bang, sonó por todo el lugar, la bala nunca fue en dirección al objetivo que el hombre había esperado, en cambio atravesó el hombro de su compañero hiriéndolo gravemente 'argg' grito el al sentir las oleadas de dolor. Saeko aprovecho este espacio de tiempo que había para salir hacia el de pelo anaranjado que estaba llevando el martillo del revolver hacia atrás.

Como si el tiempo recorriera lentamente Saeko se acercó al hombre sujetando la navaja con las dos manos, mientras el terminaba de amartillar su revolver dejando el caer el cuerpo de su amigo el suelo, cada milisegundo que pasaba los dos de ellos se acercaban cada vez más, Saeko a él y el Saeko.

"Arggg" grito Saeko, al tener su objetivo cerca y en un pestañar de ojo, sin que su oponente pudiera reaccionar la navaja se atravesó en el cuello de él, cortando como un bisturí la yugular del hombre y se incrusto en la columna del hombre desconectando todo las señales de su cerebro hacia el cuerpo, dejando totalmente en silencio muerto al instante.

Saeko respiraba aceleradamente mientras veía el cuerpo del hombre caer al frio suelo totalmente muerto, la sangre brotando de la herida como una fuente haciendo un charco enorme en el piso "_listo"_ pensó Saeko viendo fijamente el cadáver, se agacho un poco para tomar el revólver del hombre en sus manos, vacío sus bolsillos para tomar las balas que habían en él.

"Argg, perra" gritaba el otro de ellos en el piso arrestándose hacia la pared "Malditos sean todos" la herida en su hombre no había dejado de sangrar, Saeko se acercó lentamente hacia el ultimo que faltaba. "Por favor no me mates" rogo el hombre volteándose hacia Saeko que se acercaba lentamente hacia el "te puedo dar lo que quieras, dinero" se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco unos fajos de billetes que lanzo a los pies de Saeko "comida, tenemos de sobra en aquel bolso" le dijo señalando hacia un pequeño bolso verde que habían lanzado al piso cuando entraron, se arrastraba hacia la pared más rápido tratando de escapar de Saeko pero era inútil.

"Cállate" Saeko miro fríamente al hombre con sus ojos rojos dándole un aspecto de miedo, él se congelo en el lugar al ver la mirada de ella "tus suplicas me dan asco" con eso ultimo disparo el arma, varias veces hasta vaciar el tambor del arma en el rostro del hombre salpicando la sangre en ella "Tu no mereces ser perdonado" con ello tomo el fallo de billete y lo coloco en su bolsillo junto a las balas se acercó a su bokken para tomarlo y sin más que hacer tomo el bolso que había dicho el hombre ya que podía ser útil, y salió del lugar a paso lento con dirección al surtidor.

"_Que he hecho" _pensó Saeko al salir del lugar donde hace poco había matado a dos hombres "_oh dios, que asco_" recordó como vacío el arma y sin poder resistir las olas de nauseas vacío todo el contenido de su estómago en el pavimento.

* * *

><p>La oscura noche de Tokio adornaba todo el paisaje de la ciudad junto a los miles de autos que se disponían a pasar por el puente para llegar al otro lado de la ciudad. Las calles estaban congestionadas de los cientos de automóviles que esperar su turno para pasar. Saya, Rei, Kohta y Shizuka estaban en silencio contemplando el escenario delante de ellos, los minutos pasaban sin que ellos avanzaran hacia su destino, la impaciencia comenzaba a notarse en ellos, sobre todo en saya que parecía no quedarse quieta en un solo sitio.<p>

"Esto me recuerda a una escena de apocalipsis now" Kohta dijo a nadie en particular mientras miraba a través de la ventana del bus. Afuera un incendio consumía una pequeña casa a la lejanía y el humo surcaba el oscuro cielo "El mundo es un caos"

"¿qué dijiste gordo?" pregunto saya al ser interrumpida de sus pensamientos.

"Nada, nada Takagi-san" Kohta se disculpó sabia como podía ser carácter de Takagi.

"A mí me pareció oír algo" le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a Kohta que parecía ignorar la pregunta, estaba curiosa por lo que dijo ya que desde hace un rato nadie en el bus había dicho una palabra ni Shizuka-sensei que era una persona muy alegre, todos parecían estar en un aura de depresión sobre todo rei que parecía estar de mal humor.

"Cuando las normas de la sociedad se derrumban, el ser humano se guía por el instinto" dijo rei interviniendo a los dos mientras veía la misma escena que había estado viendo Kohta hace momentos atrás, ella había escuchado claramente lo que dijo Kohta, le había llamado la atención

"¿Qué?" dijo saya sin entender lo más mínimo aunque fuera un genio nada de lo que dijo rei tenía sentido.

"lo leí en un libro de psicología de mi padre hace poco" explico recordando aquel libro azul que su padre siempre cargaba con él "cuando no hay nadie que controle como actúes simplemente no eres más que un animal" rei quito su mirada de la ventana y volteo a ver a saya que la miraba fijamente dándole razón a lo que ella dijo.

"Tienes razón Rei-san" dijo Kohta viéndolo "sin normas, actuamos a nuestro instinto" Kohta sabía muy bien de ellos el había visto los videos de varios operadores de black water ir salvaje y todas las locuras que habían cometido pero su conversación fue interrumpida por Shizuka

"MUEVANSE" grito Shizuka desde el asiento del conductor mientras tocaba la bocina del autobús repetidamente, estaba impaciente quería llegar a su casa quería descansar, pero esto no hacia las cosas más fácil para ninguno de ellos "uf…. Con este tráfico nunca vamos a llegar a tiempo" se rindió en su intento de avanzar Shizuka mientras enterraba su rostro en el volante.

"hay que ser pacientes Shizuka-sensei" dijo Kohta desde el asiento, tratando de calmar a la enfermera, siempre le ha parecido una buena persona.

"No podemos Kohta" Saya intervino a su regordete amigo "a este ritmo nunca estaremos mañana en el puente, y no creo que Naruto y Saeko-san nos esperen todo un día, no con esta situación" Razono ella, mientras sostenía su barbilla con su mano "si esto continua de esta manera será solo cuestión de horas que el gobierno despliegue todo sus fuerza militares sobre la ciudad y esto se convierta en una cacería humana, si no me equivoco" todos miraron a saya un poco asustados menos Shizuka que se imaginaba oficiales militares atrapar a esas cosas con unas redes gigantes.

"entonces debemos avanzar a pie" propuso rei, nunca le gusto esperar demasiado "avanzaríamos mas rápido, que en vehículo"

"¿pero no sería demasiado peligroso? Solamente tenemos armas cuerpo a cuerpo y la pistola de clavos no tiene tanto alcance" Kohta dijo a las chicas que parecían captar su idea.

"pues entonces debemos avanzar rápido y no detenernos con nada" saya ya estaba trazando el plan en su imaginación "en ese caso Kohta iría delante de nosotros ya que él tiene practica con la pistola de clavos, yo y Shizuka-sensei en el medio, ya que no poseemos ninguna habilidad de pelea y tu rei al ser la que pelea mejor mano a mano deberías ir de ultima" saya dijo su plan al grupo que parecía no oponerse.

"¿Qué hacemos con el bus de la escuela?" cuestiono Shizuka, girando a ver al grupo "no podemos dejarlo tirado aquí como si nada ¿Verdad?" dijo ella.

Todos se miraron entre si ante la extraña pregunta de su profesora, ¿a quién le importa un bus en esta situación? "etto Shizuka-sensei, el bus lo vamos a abandonar "le dijo saya respondiéndole a su pregunta "no se preocupe por él, lo más probable es que alguien más lo utilice" saya miro a su pechugona profesora que asintió ante la idea.

"Takagi-san ¿luego que Naruto y los demás estén en el puente, nos dirigiremos directo a tu casa?" dijo Kohta recordando el plan que habían dicho en la escuela.

"si, mi familia tienen muchos contactos y relevancia, además de estar involucrada en la política tienen mucha defensa, por lo general tenemos guardias armados, por esa razón debemos ir, aparte de la gran cantidad de suministros que tenemos" ella recordó como su madre siempre llenaba la despensa con cajas y cajas de comida.

"he Takagi-san" llamo Shizuka a la joven peli rosa que giro a verla en el asiento de conductor "podríamos ir a la casa de una amiga mía, me gustaría ver si ella está a salvo ¿por favor?" Rika era la mejor amiga de Shizuka, siempre habían sido cercanos sabía que ella podía defenderse muy bien, pero le gustaría ver si no le había pasado nada.

"si nos desviamos mucho tiempo puede ser peligroso para nosotros" le dijo saya, ante la falta de Naruto ella era la nueva líder del grupo

"Esta en el mismo camino de tu casa ¿porfa?" dijo ella poniendo cara de perrito a la chica, descuidando totalmente el camino delante.

"Bien, Bien" suspiro largamente saya al ver como sucumbía ante la mirada de su enfermera "Pero será rápido" le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Shizuka que estaba agradecida "rei, si Kohta no puede con todos deberás ir tu delante de nosotros" se giró a ver a rei, que estaba tomando el palo de escoba que había dejado en el asiento.

"ok" fue lo único que dijo ella, todavía estaba de mal humor.

"Bien" dijo ella otra vez los nervios estaban comenzando a hacerse presente en ella, se aliso al falda y acomodo los lentes en su sitio "voy primero" con ello abrió la puerta del bus dejando que el aire frio inundara el lugar, con paso firme salió hacia la calle, en espera de los demás.

"Takagi-san se te olvida esto" Kohta salió del bus sosteniendo su bolso lleno de armas y suministros "una chica nunca sale sin su bolso" le entrego el objeto con una sonrisa.

"jaja muy gracioso" tomo el bolso con su mano, estaba pesado "¿estamos listo?" pregunto ella.

"Si" dijeron los 3 de ellos ya afuera del bus, esperando ordenes de su nueva líder.

"vámonos" asi los cuatro de ellos salieron a paso lento a su destino, pero una punzada en el pecho de Saya no le dio buena señal a esto. _"Naruto, cuídate_".

* * *

><p>El viaje era reconfortante y suave, no habían encontrado mucha turbulencia en el camino, habían estado en el aire por ya unas 7 horas todavía faltaban otras 3 horas de vuelo. Había estado durmiendo todo el camino hasta ahora, su cuerpo lo había estado pidiendo a gritos. Llevaba una bolsa con todo lo necesario para un viaje de varios meses más una cantidad considerable de munición para su rifle m16 no quería estar sin balas en el cargador cuando este en ese infierno.<p>

"Que buen sueño" dijo Kakashi mientras abría los ojos nuevamente, estaba en la cabina del piloto en el asiento del copiloto, aunque no fuera un gran piloto se la manejaba para volar lo suficientemente bien.

"Parece que volvió al mundo de los consientes" dijo el piloto del avión, era un conocido de Kakashi, los dos habían realizado un par de misiones juntos por eso la buena camaderia entre los dos. "o la bella durmiente todavía necesita descansar" se burló el de su amigo.

"ja ja ja, mira como me rio" dijo kakshi con su rostro serio "deberías buscar un trabajo en comedy center" le tocó el turno a Kakashi de contraatacar "hasta puedes ser famoso"

"tal vez, pero nunca me gusto salir en televisión" el redirigió la burla, nadie nunca había podido dejarlo en ridículo y menos Kakashi "entonces Kakashi, a que te envían a Japón en un momento como este, tu jefe tiene ganas de un buen ¿sushi?" le pregunto Marston.

"el jefe cree que ahora soy niñera" le respondió Kakashi mirando las nubes a través de la ventana.

"jaja que bajo a caído" se rio entre dientes "kakashi Poppins jeje, y a quien te mandaron a cuidar?" pregunto curioso siempre le había gustado estar informado.

"Si te digo, luego tendría que ponerte una bala de mi nueve milímetros entre tus cejas" le amenazo, esta misión era secreta y Kakashi todavía no sabía por que

"wuaa, mejor no pregunto más" sabía muy bien cómo se manejaba este negocio y alguna veces poseer mucha información podía costarte la vida "mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo siguen mitarashi y sasuke?" pregunto por la esposa de Kakashi y su único hijo, la adoración de él.

"Muertos" dijo el con un aire fúnebre, todavía le dolía demasiado la perdida

"disculpa" dijo el rápidamente al enterarse de la terrible noticia, había conocido a los dos de ellos eran dos personas muy alegres mitarashi una chica muy extrovertida había formado parte de la CIA hasta que salió embarazada de sasuke, sabía que no podía seguir manteniendo su romance con Kakashi un soldado de Japón junto a una agente americana, lo más probable es que fuera investigada, por lo cual renuncio y se dedicó a ser ama de casa hasta que se decidieron mudarse a Washington donde Kakashi había conseguido un nuevo empleo, luego del nacimiento de sasuke los dos de ellos parecían ser las personas más felices del universo, no podía imaginarse el dolor que debe estar sufriendo Kakashi.

"Si no te importa Kakashi, me gustaría saber cómo murieron" pregunto el, los mitarashi anko había sido amiga de el lo más que podía hacer era saber su muerte.

"Está bien" dijo el con sus ojos calmados "íbamos en el carro en dirección a la base" tomo un respiro, necesitaba un cigarro aunque había prometido no fumar más "cuando todo esto comenzó, el virus o lo que sea estaba esparciéndose en el aire, y sasuke estaba predispuesto a el" recordó a su pequeño hijo de ocho años sentado en la parte trasera del carro, sonriendo "pensé que en el bunker de la sede estarían más seguros que el apartamento, pero supe que me equivoque cuando sasuke-chan comenzó a gritar como un loco en la parte trasera, me aterre y apresure la marcha" las imágenes de su hijo en agonía inundaban su memoria "de pronto todo quedo en silencio y de un momento a otro el salto hacia Anko-chan ella pensó que estaba asustado así que lo abrazo, ninguno de nosotros pensó que estaba infectado, las noticias decían que era solo se transmitia por contacto luego el jefe me dijo lo contrario" nadie pensaba que el aire podía contener algo como eso "de repente comenzó a atacar a anko-chan la mordió por todo el cuerpo como si fuera un pedazo de carne, yo…."tomo una pausa

"yo esta petrificado ahí sin hacer nada solo viendo como mi propio hijo mataba a la mujer que amo, nunca imagine que vería algo así, luego como si fuera un instinto al escuchar los gritos de mitarashi, saque mi pistola y vacié el cargador en ellos dos, dispare todo contra ellos, el carro parecía una manzana de la sangre que había en el" se detuvo kakashi, el vio en primera persona como las dos personas más importantes para él se transformaban y morirán delante de él.

Marston miro a su amigo que estaba mirando hacia la nada, parecía que no iba a llorar en realidad, nunca había visto a Kakashi llorar ni siquiera cuando tenía una bala en el cuerpo o alguna herida, el hombre era una roca de sentimientos "lo siento si traje malos recuerdos, Kakashi" se disculpó marston "¿estás bien Kakashi? Le pregunto, su amigo siempre había sido inestable en su personalidad.

"No" dijo secamente "no estoy bien, nunca lo he estado desde aquel día" marston sabía a lo que se refería "algunas veces desea simplemente saltar de un lugar alto y acabar con este dolor" apretó su puño al pecho "duele demasiado, más que cualquier herida" apretó más fuerte su puño "es un dolor interminable, otras veces deseo tomar mi pistola salir y matar a todas esas cosas y luego dispárame" dijo triste Kakashi "He perdido a todo y a todas las personas que amaba y quería, no tengo razón de vivir"

"pero Kakashi, todavía respiras" le dijo marston "esa es razón suficiente".

"no marston, no lo es, simplemente estoy vivo por una razón, para cumplir mis misiones" con eso el callo en silencio, Kakashi sabía que lo único que lo mantenía en pie era sus objetivos eran sus misiones sin ellas se volvería loco.

Marston también se quedó en silencio, sabia del pasado de Kakashi, él era un hombre que había ido al infierno y vuelto y todavía mantenía la cordura, algo de admirar, un hombre de respeto. Más con lo sucedido. Con el silencio de los dos, el volvió su atención al pilotaje hasta que el bombillo de comunicación comenzó a parpadear en el tablero. "adelante 051 fox" dijo el piloto contestando la llamada "mmm ya se lo comunico"

"Kakashi el jefe" marston se quitó los audífonos con micrófono y se los paso a Kakashi que se los coloco.

"aquí Kakashi" dijo el, esperando respuesta.

"_Kakashi es Mirian_" se escuchó la una voz delicada a través de los audífonos

"adelante Mirian, que sucede" pregunto Kakashi al ver que era una de las operadoras de comunicaciones de la organización

"_El jefe ha partido a bunker de seguridad pero me pidió que te comunicara que Jiraiya ya salió a Japón pero va a tardar más de lo previsto al parecer va a realizar una escala en Alemania necesita ponerse en contacto con uno de sus agentes" _dijo la operadora no se escuchaba muy nítido pero si lo suficiente.

"gracias Mirian por la información cuando contactes con el jefe dile que necesito comunicarme con él" le dijo Kakashi a la chica.

"_Copiado, cambio y fuera_" el sonido de la estática inundo nuevamente los audífonos. Dejando a Kakashi pensativo ante la nueva información "_que necesita Jiraiya-sama en Alemania"._

* * *

><p>Las calles de la ciudad estaban en caos la noche había caído hace horas dejándole el paso al sol que iluminaba cada rincón del universo. Su búsqueda había sido infructífera hasta los momentos la escuela iba ser un lugar inútil que buscar igual que su apartamento, el chico debía andar por las calles.<p>

"Panda de inútiles" susurro el recordando el par de gorilas que había mandado su maestro en busca del chico, ahora la función había sido regalada a él. "_debo apurarme sino el jefe se pondrá de muy mal humor_" sabía muy bien cómo podía llegar a ser si no le daban lo que quería.

Apunto su pistola hacia delante y descargo dos rondo hacia algunos de ellos que se estaban acercando a él, apresuro un poco hacia el edificio que se dirigía, por el informe que tenían el chico le gustaba pasar el tiempo aquí.

Subió por las escaleras de emergencia y comenzó a revisar piso por piso, habitación por habitación, dando todas el mismo resultada nada "_donde se habrá metido_" pensó el al ver que su búsqueda no daba resultado alguno pero su búsqueda fue detenida por el sonar de su teléfono celular.

"diga" dijo el contestando la llamada

"_kabuto-kun tengo nuevas órdenes_" se escuchó la voz al otro lado del auricular.

"Ordene maestro" dijo el a su jefe.

"_Regresa a la base y ármate bien, al parecer vamos a tener visitas de "é"l, y vienen de muy lejos, quiero que les des una muy cálida bienvenida_" le explico el jefe.

"¿Cuántos?" preguntó kabuto.

"_No más de cuatro, está preparado_" con eso colgó su jefe, dejando al chico de pelo gris un poco aliviado ya que no iba a tener que buscar a Naruto. Salió del edificio rápidamente y se dirigió al lugar de donde había venido.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro de ellos corrían a través de las enredadas calles de Tokio el sol estaba en su punto máximo indicando que ya era mediodía, no encontraron mucha oposición en el camino. Habían estado a paso rápido desde las nueve de la mañana cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca de llegar al puente, cruzaron una de las ultimas avenidas que se iban a encontrar antes de llegar a lugar.<p>

"Vamos chicos ya estamos cerca" dijo saya al grupo detrás de ella que ya mostraba signos de cansancio por el esfuerzo realizado, muchos ya estaban comenzando a perder el ritmo las piernas les estaban respondiendo cada vez más lento.

"Takagi-san, deberíamos….descansar un poco" dijo Kohta al final del grupo entrecortadamente, al ser el que tenía peor resistencia física, le había costado más mantener el ritmo del grupo "ya no siento las piernas"

"no seas tan llorón gordo, ya estamos cerca" le contesto saya, no quería detenerse para nada, quería llegar al puente lo más pronto posible, su deseo de volver a ver a su amigo nuevamente sano y salvo podía más que el cansancio que estaba experimentando.

"¡miren ahí está el puente¡" grito rei mientras señalaba al puente que se mostraba imponentemente ante ellos en todo su esplendor.

"llegamos" susurro Shizuka alegra del ver el monstro de metal adelante, todos comenzaron a bajar el ritmo de su caminata hasta que estuvieron cómodos con un paso lento. Los automóviles tapaban el camino, muchos de ellos vacíos sin conductores al acercase cada más y más al puente podían escuchar el burbujear del sonido generado por las personas presente en el lugar.

El puente se había convertido en un hospital ambulante con muchas personas siendo atendidas en camillas por médico, paramédicos y enfermeras muchos otros estaban acostados en ellas en busca de un momento de descanso, muchas familias estaban sentadas en el pavimento compartiendo un almuerzo.

"diablos odio siempre tener la razón" dijo saya al grupo, más adelante en el puente las barreras de los policías anti motines prohibían el paso más allá del puente "llegamos tarde" se acercó un poco hacia la barandilla del puente para mirar hacia el canal, había muchos desperdicios y basura flotando en la superficie que eran arrastrados por la fuerte corriente.

"Saya-san deberíamos buscar al baka y a saeko-san" rei se había acercado a saya que estaba concentrada "Ellos ya deben estar aquí" ella coloco una mano en la espalda de la chica que todavía estaba mirando hacia el canal.

"Está bien rei-san" ella dijo sin dejar de mirar el canal

"¿Qué hay, ahí abajo?" pregunto rei sentía curiosidad de por qué saya no había salido en busca de su amigo.

"Gente" dijo ella simplemente, rei se acercó también a la baranda de seguridad para observar a que se refería saya, en la orilla del canal siendo retenidos por dos rocas estaban el cadáver de un hombre adulto y un niño mutilados con partes faltantes en sus cuerpo, por lo visto sufrieron una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

"no es una vista agradable" dijo rei un poco asqueada ante la vista "saya vamos a buscar a Saeko y a Naruto" agarro a la chica por el brazo y la saco de su concentración, ella miro a rei un poco apenada ya que un rubor se podía distinguir en sus mejillas.

"Lo siento" dijo saya saliendo de su estupor "tienes razón ese baka debe estar por acá" así las dos volvieron a Shizuka y Kohta que los esperaban un poco impaciente. Los 4 de ellos decidieron comenzar la búsqueda del resto de su grupo debían estar en algún lugar cerca del puente. Habían estado buscando entre la gente que se arremolinaba en el puente, habían demasiado y se les hacía difícil la búsqueda de sus amigos, caminaron unos cuantos metros hacia adentro del puente hasta que vieron a Saeko. Estaba de espalda contra la baranda del puente alado de uno de los módulos de emergencia que habían regados por el lugar, tenía las piernas contra su pecho y la cabeza enteradas en ellas su respiración era lenta y calmada, estaba dormida, también notaron un bolso verde a su costado y una motocicleta negra tirada en el suelo delante de ella.

"¡SAEKO-SAN¡" grito Shizuka al ver a su amiga sana y en perfecto estado, salió corriendo en dirección de Saeko seguida de los otros tres que no esperaban una reacción así de su enfermera, bueno tal vez sí, pero no estaban preparados.

El sonido fuerte generado por los gritos de llamada de Shizuka saco a Saeko de su ensoñación, que se despertó "¿_Shizuka-sensei_?" pensó al reconocer a su amiga rubia acercarse rápidamente a ella "¡Shizuka-sensei¡" grito Saeko levantándose para recibir a su amiga rubio que no espero y apenas llego a Saeko salto hacia ella colocando sus brazos alrededor de Saeko que recibía uno de los abrazos más fuertes de su vida.

"Gracias a dios que estas bien" dijo Shizuka mientras enterraba el rostro de Saeko en su pechonalidad desahogando toda su preocupación.

"Shizuka-sensei, creo que Saeko necesita aire" dijo rei por detrás de ella, viendo como Saeko intentaba liberarse del agarre de la rubia

"lo siento mucho" Shizuka soltó a Saeko que tomo una bocanada grande de aire como si fuera la primera vez que respiraba "creo que me excedí un poco" una risa lleno al grupo que se reunía nuevamente.

"¿Saeko-san donde esta Naruto?" pregunto saya mientras miraba hacia los lados del puente en busca de su otro amigo rubio pero no podía encontrarlo entre la multitud de personas. Ante la mención del nombre Naruto el estado de ánimo de Saeko pareció caer unos cuantos grados bajo cero, ella solo miro al suelo sin responder a saya, tenía miedo de como reaccionaria.

"Saeko-san donde esta Naruto" esta vez elevo un poco la voz, como exigiendo una respuesta de la chica delante de ella que simplemente se quedaba callada, esto prendió una alarma en el sub cociente de saya que dejo que sus peores temores tomaran sus pensamientos.

"Lo más probable es que fue en busca de algo de comer" dijo rei sin darle importancia al silencio de Saeko "el estómago de ese baka es más fuerte que cualquier cosa" con ello recogió sus hombres dejando significativo el asunto.

"No lo creo, el no sería capaz de dejar a Saeko sola aquí cuidando todo esto" dijo Kohta, él sabía muy bien como actuaba su amigo "Entonces ¿Dónde está Naruto Saeko-san?" dijo Kohta también curioso por el paradero del rubio.

"Muerto" dijo simple y secamente Saeko escupiendo las palabras con dificultad de su boca, el grupo quedo en silencio total, un poco incrédulos de las palabras de Saeko.

"Buena broma Saeko-san ¿Dónde está el baka realmente?" rei se rio ante las palabras de Saeko y la seriedad con las había pronunciado.

"muerto" tomo una respiración larga "cuando llegamos a la estación estaba vacía el subió al segundo piso mientras yo cuidaba la entrada, uno de ellos se había escondido en la oscuridad y ataco Naruto, escuche su grito y Salí en busca de el, logramos salir de la estación pero nos dimos cuenta que estábamos rodeados por ellos íbamos a escapar en la moto hasta que el me llamo la atención y me dijo que había sido mordido, yo mi la herida en su hombro, era muy grande" las imágenes de Naruto alado del posta de luz recorriendo su mente " luego d eso me pidió que huyera que el entretendría a ellos para que pudiera escapar" termino el relato de lo sucedido abrazándose ella misma el recuerdo de los sucedido todavía era doloroso.

Todos estaban atónitos en completo silencio, ninguna movía un musculo, ni siquiera saya que parecía que sus ojos iban a salir de sus orbitas "¿es mentira verdad?" dijo Kohta rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, Saeko solo negó con su cabeza, no tenía la necesidad de decir algo más.

"_Naruto-kun, cuando seamos mayores me casare contigo" dijo una pequeña reí con una hermosa sonrisa mientras veía a su compañero._

"_¿De verdad?" respondió emocionado el chico._

"_Si ¡es una promesa de meñique" dijo la chica y le tendió el meñique para sellar la promesa ._

"_jeje yo nunca rompo mis promesas" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja coloco su meñique sobre el de ella "promesa de una vida"._

Rei recordó aquel momento hace años atrás con su amigo, nunca creía que existiera el momento en que el muriera, no era posible, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir suavemente de sus ojos primero fue Hisashi ahora Naruto esto era cada vez peor. Rei no era la única recordando el pasado Saya está teniendo un momento retro viendo aquellos recuerdos y momentos que había pasado con su ahora difunto amigo.

"_Bonito nombre" dijo el ruborizándose un poco "puedo llamarte Saya-chan" ella solo asintió con la cabeza "Bien si es así llámame Naruto" le dijo mientras le tendía la mano a lo que ella miro raro "Si nos vamos a conocer, porque no ser amigos" le dijo el a ver que ella no agarraba su mano._

"NARUUUTOOOOOO" grito saya mientras caía al asfalto del puente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro y sus miedos y temores tomaban control de ella pero esta vez de una manera más fuerte que nunca "Naruto eres un maldito mentiroso, rompe promesas" dijo saya mientras se acurrucaba con su cuerpo ella misma y dejaba que sus sentimientos corrieran libremente a través de su cuerpo.

"Saya-san" llamo Saeko a la chica "él quería que leyeras esto, me pidió que cuando te viera te lo entregara" Saeko saco un nota doblada del bolsillo de la falda y se la entregó a Saeko que la tomo con sus mano temblando.

_Para: Saya_

_Jeje en realidad no sé cómo empezar con esta carta, así que iré directo al grano._

_Desde que nos conocimos tu siempre a sido una persona agradable y buena conmigo, nunca antes me había tomado el tiempo para pensar en ello, siempre había estado corriendo de un lado a otro peleando y metiéndome en problemas._

_Desde que comenzó este nuevo curso, he tenido un poco más de tiempo libre para gastar en mis pensamientos, así que he estado pensado en ti casi todo el tiempo, vi una cadena en una tienda de camino a casa y me gusto demasiado para ti, no me importo gastar más de lo normal, sé que a ti no te gusta esta clase de regalos pero no pude resistirme._

_Aquí acostado en contra del suelo de la azotea trato de encontrar una razón para regalarte esto pero no encuentro ninguna que tú puedas comprar, simplemente quiero dártele y abrazarte sin razón alguna._

_Sé que debe sonar algo loco, a ya lo estoy._

_Tu sabes de lo sucedido con rei desde ese momento la confianza en mí mismo nunca ha sido la misma, siempre el temor de cagarla y perderte como mi amiga, pero que demonios eso ya no me importa._

_Así que aquí voy saya-chan ¿te gustaría salir en una cita conmigo, como algo más que amigos? Listo lo dije o mejor dicho lo escribí ya que no tengo las agallas de pedírtelo de frente. Si aceptas mi proposición voy a estar esperando en la azotea del instituto a las 6p pm? Te que abres siempre tu casillero a las 5 así que voy a dejar esta nota ahí._

_Con mucho cariño_

_Naruto_

_Pd. Disculpa mis errores ortográficos los nervios no me permiten escribir muy bien y espero que guste el regalo_

Saeko se quedó mirando la pequeña nota escrita a mano de Naruto, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro saco la cadena de oro que le había dado Naruto y la acaricio un rato hasta que dijo "claro que me gustaría Naruto no baka" dijo suavemente saya sonriendo un poco por lo torpe de la escritura de su amigo, con eso ultimo volvió a caer en su llanto profundo solo que esta vez mas fuerte al ver que ahora su amigo se había ido para siempre.

* * *

><p>"aterrizaje perfecto" se escuchó la voz decir al sentir como los neumáticos de la aeronave impactaban contra el asfalto de la pista de aterrizaje "torre aquí 051 fox, aterrizaba en orden nada fuera de lo normal" corto la comunicación con la torre de vuelo del aeropuerto.<p>

"Gracias por volar con aerolíneas acmé, esperamos su pronto regreso" dijo marston imitando la voz de una de las muchas azafatas de las aerolíneas comerciales, mientras miraba a Kakashi que permanecía en silencio "hey levante ese ánimo ya estamos aquí en el país del sol naciente"

"me dijeron que mi otro contacto me iba a esperar en este aeropuerto, espero que no llegue tarde" Kakashi se levantó del asiento y tomo su bolso "hey marston cuando nos volvamos a ver yo invito el primer trago" con esas palabras salió de la cabina de vuela y se dirigió hacia la puerta del jet. Con un paso lento bajo las escaleras hasta que toco suelo firme.

Camino unos cuantos metros lejos del jet hasta que sintió algo cruzar alado de su rostro a gran velocidad, el quedo estático en su lugar le habían disparado y habían fallado intencionalmente, giro su rostro para ver a la distancia dos cuerpos contra el piso un gran muro uno de ellos tenía un mini telescopio muy común, pero este no era nada común ya que media la distancia y la velocidad del viento, el otro llevaba un rifle de franco tirador de larga distancia, Kakashi soltó el bolso que llevaba y levanto sus manos, un poco asustado ante la pareja a la distancia sabia cuan peligroso podían ser los francotiradores.

Los dos de ellos al ver como Kakashi levantaba sus manos, se levantaron y se dirigieron a recibir a su nuevo invitado, claro estaba que el que llevaba el rifle de francotirador no dejo de apuntarlo un solo instante mientras se acercaban.

"Kakashi hatake" dijo una voz femenina mientras sostenía el rifle, los dos de ellos estaban delante de el

"En carne y huesos" dijo el cambiando su lenguaje al japonés.

"un placer en conocerte soy Rika" con ello se quitó el pasamontañas que llevaba puesto revelando el rostro femenino de ella junto a su larga cabellera morada "te dimos un buen susto" los dos de ellos se rieron.

"quien no se asustaría al sentir una bala cruzar su rostro a gran velocidad junto a un par de francotiradores apuntándote a la distancia" levanto una de sus cejas mostrando su preocupación "yo no soy superman"

"jeje, no nos pudimos resistir" se rio Rika mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido de Kakashi y su compañero "así que el jefe me pidió que fuera tu niñera aquí en Japón, ¿eh? A mí me pareces que puedes cuidarte tu solo".

"EL jefe tiene un retorcido sentido del humor" concluyo Kakashi "exactamente donde estamos" pregunto Kakashi "yo no recuerdo que el aeropuerto de Tokio fuera tan pequeño.

"En realidad este es un aeropuerto privado, utilizado por los gobernantes, estrellas o empresarios gente de gran poder" le explico Rika, Tokio está a unas 5 horas en helicóptero, por cierto bienvenido de nuevo a Japón hatake Kakashi" ella le ofreció una sonrisa

"Si hogar dulce hogar" con ello se dirigieron a la entrada del aeropuerto. Solo que para Kakashi este país solo le traía malos recuerdos.

* * *

><p>"Takagi-san" dijo Kohta nuevamente tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amiga de estado de depresión "tenemos que irnos Takagi-san" repetía Kohta.<p>

El sol rojizo del atardecer iluminaba el océano del cielo, habían pasado toda la tarde en el puente ya que saya no pensaba moverse hasta que Naruto llegara a buscarlos, la muy pobre parecía un zombi. El puente había caído "ellos" habían burlado las fuerza anti motín y las habían destrozado por total todos las personas había tratado de huir del puente algunos lograron escapar otros no tanto.

"No" dijo saya tranquilamente mientras enterraba su rostro en sus piernas había estado así desde que se había enterado de la noticia de Naruto, la había afectado muy fuerte "no pienso moverme hasta que llegue Naruto" ella se aferró a sus piernas más fuertes "yo sé que él está vivo, Naruto no puede morir".

"Saya-san, es inútil Naruto está muerto, al igual que está muerto Hisashi" le dijo rei le dolía la perdida de Naruto, más de lo que pudo imaginar pero ahora debían pensar en salir de ese lugar o sino esas cosas se los iban a comer "debemos salir de aquí de lo contrario vamos a morir"

"Rei-san tiene razón, saya-san" Shizuka se acercó a saya y se colocó a su altura "debemos salir saya Naruto no le hubiera gustado verte así" Shizuka estaba acariciando el pelo de la chica para tratar de calmarla.

"no me importa, si muero o no, tengo que esperar a Naruto" dijo saya sin levantar el rostro

"chicos un poco de ayuda acá" dijo Saeko mientras contenía la oleada de ellos, era hábil con la espada pero no podía destruir a todos ellos por sus medios

"En camino" dijo rei mientras salía a la ayuda de Saeko que se estaba viendo superada en número, llego rápidamente a Saeko y con su lanza práctica, elimino a cuatro fácilmente.

"sin munición" grito Kohta haciendo clic en el gatillo de la pistola de clavos, tenía la tentación de usar el revolver que le dio Saeko pero sabía que el sonido iba a llamar la atención de mucho mas de ellos.

"Esto es el fin" dijo Shizuka alado de saya mientras observaba como la situación se desarrollaba delante d ella Saeko y rei apenas podían contenerlos, mientras Kohta retrocedía poco a poco al no tener munición "fue un placer conocerlos a todos" dijo Shizuka sin ninguna esperanza de salir con vida de ese puente, este iva a hacer su lugar de muerte.

"igualmente Shizuka-sensei" dijo saya sin emoción alguna una parte de ella estaba muerta.

"malditos, mueran" gritaba rei mientras descargaba su furia en ellos, sin ninguna piedad "Saeko-san" grito rei a la chica de pelo oscura que se encontraba ocupada tratando de esquivar el ataque de esas cosa "Que" dijo rápidamente

"me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor, pero fue agradable lo poco que compartimos" le dijo rei tirando a otro de ellos al mar con una patada, aunque pusiera todo su esfuerza eran demasiados de ellos.

"Igual rei-san" le sonrió Saeko un momento antes de volver al ataque ya esas cosas los habían rodeados totalmente no había escapatoria alguna o eso pensaban. En la distancia una mancha negra se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad esquivando la marea de automóviles en el camino, se escuchaba el sonido del motor al máximo cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más cerca.

"Que es eso" señalo Kohta a la mancha que se acercaba a ellos "viene demasiado rápido" estaba ya a cien metros, cincuenta metros, treinta metros y justo a los 20 metros salto en una pequeña rampa saltando en el aire todos vieron que era una moto con alguien en ella. La moto se elevó unos 15 metros justo cuando la persona salto de ella y sin esperar confirmación comenzó a disparas sus dos pistolas en contra la multitud de ellos que rodeaban al grupo, la moto al caer se llevó un gran grupo de esas cosas al mar junto a ella, el desconocido disparaba sin control a todo aquello que se moviera.

El sonido de disparos llamo la atención de saya que levanto la mirada de sus piernas para mirar lo que sucedía. Al frente de ella esas cosas caían como piedras en el agua, rápidamente el gran grupo que los rodeaban habían sido reducidos a pequeños números en un instante.

"que fácil" dijo la voz del extraño que estaba espalda a ellos, llevaba un traje, un saco de color negro junto a unos pantalones del mismo color tenía dos pistolas una a cada mano se podía observar que tenía un cargador más largo de lo normal lo que llamo la atención de todos fue su pelo desordenado de color dorado igual que su amigo.

"¿Naruto-san?" Dijo Kohta asustado, era imposible que su amigo estuviera vivo no después de lo que le dijo Saeko.

"Naruto" dijo esta vez Saeko acercándose al extraño "¿eres tú?" estaba temblando de la emoción, ella había visto como su compañero había sido mordido, él debía ser uno de ellos, por dios él debía estar muerto.

"a quien más esperaban" dijo con una voz más ronca de lo acostumbrado, con esas palabras se giró al grupo mostrando su rostro sonriente a ellos, que parecían no poder aguantar la emoción al ver nuevamente a su amigo, con vida. Como una bala saya salió disparada en dirección a Naruto y sin darle aviso salto en el tirándolo en el suelo por la fuerza del abrazo "Me tenías preocupada" le dijo saya al oído mientras las lágrimas de alegría comenzaban brotar de los ojos de ella.

"Tú sabes saya" él dijo suavemente a la chica de pelo rosa " yo no rompo mis promesas" sin más comenzó a abrazar y acariciar la espalda de la chica bajo la celosa mirada de Saeko y Rei.

"Etto Naruto-san" llamo Kohta la atención de su amigo. "¿Por tus ojos ahora son rojos?" esto llamo la atención de todos que se giraron a mirar al chico rubio que solo pudo rascarse la nuca ante sus ignorancia.

Pero eso no le importaba a saya en estos momentos, para ella todo había vuelto a lo normal, todo era como antes nada ni nadie iba a llevarse a Naruto de su lado nuevamente.

Ella nos sabía que tendría que tragarse esas palabras. Nadia sabía lo que iba a suceder

Esperanza de los muertos

Capítulo 5

Fin

Ni Naruto ni hotd me pertenecen

a/n: un capitulo con mucho desarrollo, porque Naruto ahora tiene los ojos rojos, ¿que esconde Kakashi en su pasado?.

Disculpen la tardanza he estado un poco ocupado además que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia de Naruto solamente, por lo tanto tardare un poco en actualizar

Richy: rei no odia a Naruto solo está un poco enfadado por lo que sucedió, del resto las parejas en realidad voy a jugar con ellas, no se decirte si será un harem o una pareja definitiva, como se desarrolle la historia ire pensando en eso.

Espero y le guste este nueva capitulo ja ne

Erodes 145


	7. Respirando Entre Muertos

"Etto Naruto-san" llamo Kohta la atención de su amigo. "¿Por tus ojos ahora son rojos?" esto llamo la atención de todos que se giraron a mirar al chico rubio que solo pudo rascarse la nuca ante sus ignorancia.

Pero eso no le importaba a saya en estos momentos, para ella todo había vuelto a lo normal, todo era como antes nada ni nadie iba a llevarse a Naruto de su lado nuevamente.

Ella no sabía que tendría que tragarse esas palabras. Nadia de ellos sabía lo que iba a suceder

**Guía de Supervivencia**

**Capítulo 6**

**Respirando Entre Muertos**

Cuanto tiempo habían gastado los dos en aquella posición, ninguno de ellos realmente le importaba, tal vez transcurrieron segundos, minutos ¿Horas? Quizás, pero para ellos dos el tiempo era algo que en esos momentos no importaban en lo más mínimo. Naruto y Saya estaban tirados sobre el asfalto del puente mientras sus cuerpos se aferraban uno al otro como si el mañana no existiera, unos minutos atrás los cinco de ellos se daban la despedida final aguardando al oscuro destino que les deparaba esto fue así hasta que Naruto se presentó, y entre la desesperación de ellos sobresalió y como si fuera un juego de niños elimino aquellas cosas que tanto problemas acarreaban. El chico de pelo rubio por el que habían llorado, que habían extrañado, estaba ahora al frente de todos sosteniendo a Saya fuertemente, lo que más sorprendió a todo no fue el cambio en su atuendo, tampoco fueron sus nuevas cicatrices lo que atrajo toda su atención fueron sus ojos, Rojos como la sangre.

"saya-chan deberíamos levantarnos" la voz de suave de Naruto entro por los oídos de la chica, sacándola de su transe de felicidad, nunca antes ella había probado este sentimiento, no quería dejarlo, no quería soltarlo ya que el miedo de volverlo a perder todavía estaba presente en ella.

Naruto vio como saya simplemente apretó su agarre sobre él, dándole a entender que no se iba a soltar de él, esto trajo una calmada sonrisa al rostro de Naruto, Saya siempre había sido una chica que no mostraba sus emociones muy a menudo, siempre escondiéndoles detrás de esa fachada de chica intelectual sabelotodo mandona, pero cuando esa fachada no podían contener sus emociones salían a flote como un volcán en erupción.

Él se las manejó para liberarse del fuerte agarre, con el desacuerdo de saya "No voy a ir a ningún lado" le susurró al oído de ella para tratar de calmarla un poco, aunque las palabras no tuvieron mucho efecto sobre ella, la caricia de Naruto que recorrió su espalda fue lo suficiente para hacerla creer en sus palabras. Ella lo libero sin muchos ánimos se sentía bien estar así con él.

Naruto se levantó calmadamente ante la atenta mirada de los demás, que habían estado guardando silencio desde que Kohta hizo la pregunta, todavía esperaban alguna respuesta por parte del chico rubio. Luego de haberse colocado de pie y ayudar a levantar a su dama de pelo rosado fijo su mirada al grupo que lo miraba fijamente, habían sido horas desde la última vez que los había visto a todos ellos en aquel bus blanco del instituto nunca creyó volverlos a verlos, aunque sonara dramático (incluso para el) sus esperanzas eran casi nulas luego de lo sucedido, aun mas que eso, no tenía ni idea de cómo había sobrevivo a la mordida de uno de "ellos", de debía estar muerto en este momento, pero en cambio estaba delante de las personas en la que había puesto toda su confianza, en sus amigos.

Fijo su mirada hacia adelante y su boca comenzó a gesticular "Etoo…." Las palabras murieron en su boca al instante de ser pronunciadas. Miraba al grupo delante de él pensando en las palabras que debía decir en estos momentos pero el sentimiento de volver a verlos sanos y salvos era mayor que cualquier palabra que pudiera decir en estos momentos. El silencio reino en su boca mientras su corazón baila de emociones y alegría este momento era perfecta.

Delante estaban Saeko, Rei, Shizuka y Kohta mirando al chico rubio con una sonrisa en sus rostros, una verdadera sonrisa.

"Bienvenido" Dijo Saeko con voz ronca al rubio luego de salir del shock de volver a verlo vivo luego de que él se sacrificara, pequeñas lagrimas caían de la comisura de sus ojos lo que su voz no podía transmitir lo hacia sus expresiones "me alegre verte sano y salvo Naruto-kun" las gotas saladas recorrían su rostro.

"Igualmente Saeko-san" Naruto asintió con su cabeza mientras veía a la chica d pelo oscuro, su rostro mostraba el cansancio que estaba experimentado y aunque él no lo admitiera esta también exhausto.

" y que hay de mi" dijo Rei viendo al rubio mientras colocaba sus manos en la cadera poniéndose en una posición de enfado fingida porque aunque no lo admitiera estaba feliz de volver a ver al chico rubio.

"jeje" Naruto se rasco la nuca mostrando su nerviosismo "también me alegra verte rei-chan" giro su mirada al resto del grupo ya que no se sentía del todo cómodo mirando a Rei "igualmente con Kohta y Shizuka-sensei" los nombrados solo sonrieron ante la vista del rubio que no podía ya contener sus emociones. El grupo solo pudo sonreír al ver al rubio dejarse llevar por las emociones.

"No saben cuánto me alegra verlos chicos" intento cubrir el llanto con su antebrazo pero ya era tarde. Saya se acercó al rubio y le dio un cálido abrazo, sabía muy bien que su amigo le costaba mostrar sus emociones y sobre todo en público, por ende era muy raro verlo llorar. Los seis de ellos se quedaron un rato más mientras Naruto calmaba el mar de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Múnich, Alemania, una de las ciudades más hermosa del todo el país, Jiraiya había llegado hace pocas horas de marruecos, al aeropuerto donde lo debería estar esperando su contacto, la ciudad había sido atacada por la oleada de infectados, pero gracias a una respuesta rápida por parte de las fuerzas armadas de la ciudad habían podido contener la infección, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, habían perdido gran parte de sus fuerzas y no iban a poder resistir mucho más tiempo.

"_donde demonios se habrá metido el mocoso" _estaba sentado en una de las mesas del cafetín del aeropuerto en espera de su compañero/ informante, necesitaba llegar a Tokio lo más pronto posible así que perder tiempo no era una opción muy útil.

"Jiraiya-sama" se escuchó a sus espaldas causando que volteara a ver a la persona que lo había nombrado

"Hasta que te dignas de mostrar tu presencia" Jiraiya le dijo un poco molesto por la tardanza, su estado de ánimo no era el mejor en estos momentos.

"siempre con tu buen carácter" el joven se acercó a donde estaba el hombre de cabellera blanca y tomo asiento en su mesa.

"sabes que odio los retrasos Carl" Jiraiya tomo la taza de café entre sus manos.

El joven que estaba delante de él, llevaba puesto un traje negro de marca que combina con su cabellera y ojos del mismo color, tenía el aspecto de ser un alto empresario. Pero lo que más resaltaba eran las diferentes cicatrices que sostenía su rostro además de las grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos mostrando que no había tenido una buena noche.

"ese nombre es cuando estoy en cubierto Jiraiya-sama" pareció molestarse un poco por el nombre dicho.

"jaja Itachi todavía igual de amargado" soltó una risa suave mientras colocaba la taza de café sobre la mesa, este acto pareció cambiar totalmente la atmosfera que ambos compartían "que me tienes" dijo suavemente.

"nuestra peores pesadillas son ciertas" Itachi soltó, mirando seriamente al hombre delante de él que parecía tensarse ante las palabras de Itachi.

"el muy bastardo consiguió reproducir la formula" susurro Jiraiya dándose cuenta de la monstruosidad que se acercaba

"si y no" le contesto Itachi "consiguió solo una parte, incompleta y el resultado de ellos es lo que ves a tu alrededor"

"si el bastardo no la ha completado eso significa que" los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron como plantos al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

"si va ir detrás de su objetivo, su ego no le permite el fracaso" ambos se quedaron en silencio dándose cuenta de lo grave que se podía poner la situación "un dios entre muertos" termino de decir Itachi.

"_no, si lo puedo impedir"_ pensó Jiraiya que se había levantado de la silla alterado ante la noticia dada por Itachi, si todo era cierto debía apresurar su rumbo "salimos en 20 minutos" tomo el bolso que había estado llevando "este es el informe" saco el mismo sobre que había recibido por parte de John y se lo lanzo a su informante que lo tomo en el aire "prioridad 1"

"lugar" pregunto Itachi mientras abría el sobre, sin alterase por lo más mínimo ante la noticia de que iba a partir de inmediato

"Tokio" con ello se alejó Jiraiya del lugar hacia la puerta de salida, con más temores de los que había llegado, sabía que podía confiar en Itachi, el problema sería saber si mantendría todo bajo silencio. "_necesito un cigarro_"

"_Naruto, es un hermoso nombre cariño" la sombre parecía acariciar a alguien._

"_si el nombre de un ganador" dijo otro voz orgullosamente mientras atraía hacia el a la otra sombra. "Igual que su padre" susurro ahora._

"_querrás decir como su madre" y ambos comenzaron a reír cálidamente enfrente de un pequeño bulto, donde se podía ver a un bebe, que miraba a ambas figuras atentamente._

"_aquí no cariño, él bebe nos está mirando" dijo la voz femenina entre risas, mientras sentía los labios de su esposo recorrer su cuello._

"_él no sabe lo que están haciendo sus padres" la voz masculina era cada vez más un susurro mientras aferraba a su amor en un fuerte abrazo. "es apenas un niño"_

"_que fue eso" dijo la sombra soltándose repentinamente del agarre de la otra sombra al escuchar un ruido fuera de la habitación _

"_voy a ver, pero de esta no te salvas" con ello las sombras comenzaron a esfumarse de su sueño._

El cielo rojizo de Tokio fue lo primero en saludarlo, luego de abrir sus ojos que parecían no colaborar con él ya que decían mantenerse pesados observo que estaba acostado sobre una suave grama.

"al fin decido regresar con los vivos Naruto-san" dijo Kohta al ver a su amigo de pelo rubio recobrar la conciencia. Luego de salir del puente donde horas atrás casi perdían la vida el grupo de 6 se habían dirigido a una pequeña colina al lado del puente cerca de una de las escaleras que conectaban la calle con el canal.

"Cuanto tiempo estuvo afuera Kohta" pregunto Naruto entre bostezos mientras se levantaba calmadamente "Siento como si hubiera dormido durante años" termino de decir al joven de pelo negro.

"No mucho Naruto-san" comenzó a responderle Kohta "yo diría que no más de una hora" confirmo el mientras observaba su reloj de pulsera.

Naruto se quedó un momento pensativo tratando de recordar un poco del sueño que había tenido _"supongo que no es nada importante" _pensó al ver que no podía recordar nada más que imágenes borrosas de lo que había sido para él un sueño muy vivido, muy real "¿dónde están Saeko-chan, rei-chan y saya-chan?" preguntó el rubio mientras mira a su alrededor.

Kohta no respondió sino solamente se limitó a señalar a la lejanía donde estaba el grupo de las chicas. Las cuatro de ellas estaban sentadas cerca del canal hablando animadamente entre ellas mientras Shizuka parecía hacer un chequeo a cada uno de ella, limpiando algunas heridas y revisando su condición en general.

"vamos a acercarnos Kohta" le sugerido a su amigo, que parecía no molestar le la idea, ya que también se levantó mientras tomaba el maletín con él para comenzar a caminar hacia el grupo femenino.

Saeko, Rei y Saya estaban teniendo una conversación sobre lo que había pasado en el puente y por supuesto la aparición de la nada de Naruto "yo todavía no lo puedo creer" dijo Saeko Busujima mientras recuerdos de la noche anterior invadían su mente de una forma desagradable "yo vi como era consumido por esos monstruos, yo vi como Moría, y no hice nada" dijo ella mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su rostro, hablar de esto no era nada placentero para ella.

Rei y Saya se quedaron pensativas un momento ante la afirmación de Saeko, esto era muy extraño incluso para la inteligencia de Saya, esta situación estaba fuera de su capacidad, como era posible que Naruto haya sobrevivido a la infección, como era posible que él no se hubiera convertido en una de esas cosas.

"Esto es muy extraño" dijo saya en voz alta sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando sus pensamientos "Muy extraño" las demás del grupo se quedó mirando el rostro pensativo de saya, esperando que continuará

"¿Qué es extraño Saya-chan?" dijo Naruto a espaldas del grupo, que se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Naruto tan cerca de ellas.

"No, nada Naruto-kun" dijo ella rápidamente y un poco avergonzada al ser capturada en sus pensamientos, sobre todo al ser capturada pensando en él.

"Como saya-chan ¿soy extraño?" dijo Naruto, cerca de ella mientras ponía su mejor cara de ofendido, aunque en realidad estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse.

"no, no es nada por estilo Naruto-kun" dijo Saya sin darse cuenta de la broma de la Naruto "solo estaba pensando" trato de disculparse apresuradamente mientras los nervios se apoderaban de ella

"Te tengo" le dijo mientras le picaba un ojo con la lengua afuera, lo que causa la risa del grupo al ver la expresión de saya

"IDIOTA" le grito saya al darse cuenta que había caído en la broma de Naruto para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza mientras se volteaba ofendida

"je je saya-chan, no es buena idea volver a matar a Naruto" dijo Shizuka mientras se acercaba a ver al caído Naruto, _"baka"_ se escuchó que vino de saya. Naruto estaba en el suelo adolorido con el golpe pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, nada había cambiado en saya.

Todos se habían reunido en un solo grupo luego de que Naruto recobrara su postura "deberíamos descansar chicos" dijo el mientras volvía tomar las riendas del grupo "todos lucen peor de lo normal" bromeo Naruto mientras observaba a cada uno de los miembros, Saeko tenía partes de su ropa destroza junto unos cuantos moretones, Rei estaba igual mientras Shizuka y Saya parecían estar un poco más fresco que el resto del grupo, mientras Kohta parece haber pasada por un infierno con todo su ropa manchada de sangre.

"Tu digamos que no luces mejor Naruto-kun" le respondió Saeko mientras miraba a Naruto inquisitivamente escaneándolo de arriba abajo, llevaba el saco negro ahora manchado de sangre junto lo que una vez fue una camisa blanca su cara parecía mostrar signo de inmenso cansancio junto a un par de cicatrices recientes.

"Si debo lucir como una mierda" le dijo Naruto a Saeko "pero siempre mantengo el toque" dijo el con una sonrisa mientras recordaba la broma de unos momentos atrás

" hey chicos" interrumpió Shizuka a los dos adolescentes " tengo una idea" dijo ella lo que trajo la atención del grupo hacia ella " una mis amigas vive cerca de acá y yo tengo las llaves de su casa" comenzó a buscar a través de su bolso durante un momento antes de sacar un juego de llaves "podríamos descansar allí"

"Eh la casa de su "amiga" eh Shizuka –sensei o será la casa de su novio" dijo saya mientras miraba fijamente a la enfermera de la escuela.

"no, claro que no" dijo ella nerviosamente "ella es solo mi amiga vive cerca de aquí así que pensé que podríamos ir a pie" las miradas ahora fijas venían de Naruto, saya y Kohta mientras Saeko y rei solamente de resignaban a observar las payasadas de los demás

"se los digo chicos es solo una amiga" dijo repetidamente

" y tiene las llaves" dijo Naruto cuidadosamente acercándose a Shizuka "explique eso" dijo el

"bueno ella viaja constantemente y me pidió limpiar su apartamento de vez en cuando" comenzó a responder las inquisiciones del grupo "es como un segundo trabajo" esto causo que la imaginación de Kohta comenzara a volar e imaginarse a su maestra en un traje de mucama

"je je je" sonrió el pervertidamente ante la idea.

"CERDO" le grito saya antes de darle un golpe en su estómago lo que causo un gran doler en el joven.

"además tiene un carro inmenso, parece un tanque" continuo Shizuka sin inmutarse por los gemidos de dolor de Kohta "¿ahora que lo pienso nunca la he visto usarlo?" dijo ella pensativa. Naruto estaba pensando sobre la idea no parecía nada descabellado, además los chicos se merecían un buen descanso.

"No parece tan mal la idea chicos" dijo Naruto al grupo "además creo que me caería bien una ducho antes de que desconecten la electricidad, ante la aceptación del grupo ya que realmente querían descansar un rato.

"Shizuka y yo nos adelantaremos a ver si el camino está libre" dijo Naruto mientras movía los ojos en busca de su motocicleta estaba seguro que la puso por algún lado.

"Espera un momento Naruto" dijo rei " creo que nos debes una explicación a todos aquí presentes" dijo calmadamente espera una respuesta a por que el estaba ahí sin ningún cambio, de cómo él había sobrevivido.

"será más adelante rei-chan" dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras se movía en dirección a la motocicleta "esto no es un buen lugar contar una larga historia" con ellos levanto la moto del suelo, "te apuntas Shizuka-sensei" dijo el con una sonrisa, a lo que su enfermera respondió acercándose a él.

"Por lo tanto el chico es la prioridad" Dijo Itachi a Jiraiya que estaba sentado delante de él, dándole un reporte de la situación que esperaban encontrar "él informe no menciona nada más que su nombre y algún que otro dato, pero la pregunta correcta seria ¿Por qué es tan importante el chico?" dijo Itachi mirando directamente a Jiraiya, si iba a arriesgar su vida en esta misión necesitaba más detalles.

"Sabes muy Itachi que este negocio la información es más valiosa que el oro" Jiraiya se acomodó en su puesto sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo "_Y muy peligrosa" _se dijo para sus adentros, saco una pequeña fotografía de la libreta y se la paso a Itachi, que la tomo un poco confundido.

Los ojos de Itachi se posaron en la imagen delante de él, era claramente una foto de revelado rápido pero lo que llamaba la atención era la imagen, esta Jiraiya sentado sonriendo mientras un chico de pelo rubio estaba alado de él realizando monerías a Jiraiya "e_s el" _se dijo Itachi al reconocer a la otra persona de la foto "así que conoces al chico Jiraiya-sama" le dijo Itachi devolviéndole la imagen.

"Más que eso" recuerdos del tiempo que pasaba con Naruto vinieron a reaparecen "él es mi ahijado" Itachi fue sorprendido ante la nueva información.

"¿Cómo?" millones de preguntas inundaron a Itachi, de todos los años que había estado trabajando con Jiraiya, el nunca había mencionada nada de un ahijado "pero eso no está en el registro del chico"

"Oficialmente somos simplemente extraños" contesto mirando una de la ventanas del avión "pero él es mi ahijado, veras, cuando estaba en la fuerzas armadas entrenando a los chicos nuevos conocí a Minato, el padre de Naruto" tomo un momento para respirar "demonios nunca conocí a un soldado mejor que él, era rápido, fuerte hábil y sobre todo inteligente tenía el potencial para llegar a ser general"

"te refieres a Minato Namikaze", dijo el recordando el informe del chico Itachi espero a que Jiraiya continuara con su relato.

"El mismo, el chico subió rápido en la cadena de mando, hasta que metió la pata en una misión, solo él y uno de su escuadron salió vivo. El pobre quedo marcado después de eso, aparte que se echó tierra a todo el asunto y fue degrado de rango" Recordó muy bien como había encontrado a Minato borracho en uno de los tantos bares de Tokio "el estaba necesitado de dinero, se había casado con Kushina hacia poca semanas antes de la misión y con la rebaja del salario no tenía suficiente para mantener una familia, así que los presente a ambos a la organización"

"¿ellos fueron agentes?" pregunto incrédulo Itachi.

"No del todo, para aquel tiempo se había empezado un nuevo proyecto, Kushina era una biólogo reconocida experta en genética y virus la organización no dudo en contratarla, en cuanto a Minato fue asignado como jefe de seguridad del proyecto, en las instalaciones en Tokio"

"No recuerdo que tengamos instalaciones en Tokio" dijo pensativo tratando de recordar alguna instalación en ese lugar.

"fue clausurada años atrás, a cargo del proyecto estaba Orochimaru" se volteo a ver la mirada de Itachi que parecía sorprendido por la información. " kushina era una de sus subordinas, habían estado trabajando en el proyecto por más de 3 años cuando ella salió embarazada, estaba feliz por ambos pero la felicidad duro poco, de la noche a la mañana comenzó a sufrir desvanecimientos, perdida de la memoria dolores inesplicabes moretones, todo de lo que tú te puedas imaginar" esto hiso levantar la ceja de Itachi.

"Y supongo que detrás de ello estaba Orochimaru" no dudo en decir.

"Correcto, aunque nunca logramos probarlo" La ira en Jiraiya comenzó a fluir por sus venas con una fuerza horrible "no solo fue kushina, sino algunas otras embarazadas, además que comenzaron a reportarse secuestros cerca de la zona, sobre todo de niños menores de 10 años, las pruebas estaban hay enterradas entre los informes pero el jefe no quiso ver más allá de sus objetivos"

"Así que el bastardo logro salirse con la suya"

"No, la ONU comenzó a tener sospechas en cuanto a nuestras actividades y este nuevo "Proyecto" así que comenzaron a presionar para averiguar que sucedida, muchos grandes empresarios estaban embarrados hasta el cuello de la suciedad de este nuevo proyecto, esto puso mucha presión sobre el jefe que decido actuar y cancelar todo, tirarlo por la borda era mejor asegurar la integridad de sus inversionistas." recordó como el había sido uno de los que superviso la desmantelarían de la instalación.

"entonces así como si nada echo tierra tres años de investigación" Itachi estaba receloso a ante lo que le decía Jiraiya pero era mejor no ponerse quisquilloso.

"si, destruyo cada bite de información fue destruido, quemado y enterrado nada quedo de aquella instalación" saca uno de sus cigarrillos, pero recordó que estaban en pleno vuelo _"maldición" _se dijo al ver que no podía fumar "como estarás pensando Orochimaru no estaba muy feliz ante la decisión del jefe, aparte que no le dio tiempo de respaldar todo la investigación" continuo Jiraiya al ver la cara de confusión de Itachi

"Por tanto que tiene que esto con el chico" todavía no encontraba la conexión entre todo esto.

"Como te dije Orochimaru había estado experimentando sus investigaciones con sus subordinadas especialmente las embarazadas, sabrá dios cuantas cosas inserto en kushina y su útero, todos los niños que nacieron de las investigadoras murieron, además de sus sujetos de pruebas, pero el caso de kushina fue excepcional ya que su hijo nació sano y salvo" una imagen de un Naruto bebe se apareció en su mente ", luego de una semanas de desmantelado el proyecto, investigadores comenzaron a morir o desaparecer misteriosamente, lo más probable es que Orochimaru estuviera en busca de venganza, así que localizo la dirección de Minato al ser el encargado de seguridad y el que dejo que pasáramos, tenía algo como una cuenta pendiente con Minato, el así que una noche irrumpió en su casa y la incinero dejando que todos los que estaban adentro murieran" una lagrima recorrió el rostro de jiraiya al pensar en las dos personas que el apreciaba más en este mundo "pero Orochimaru no sabía que kushina era la esposa de Minato, en alguna forma el mismo mato su propia creación"

"Pero Naruto no murió" afirmo Itachi.

"Exacto de alguna forma kushina logro salvar al bebe no sabemos como pero lo hizo, ella murió por intoxicación de CO2 en la sangre, Minato una bala y su cuerpo incinerado, pero Naruto el salió milagrosamente ileso, en un momento pensamos que el chico tenía algo especial, ya que el proyecto se había concebido con la idea de la creación del súper soldado, así que lo tomamos bajo nuestras alas, vigilancia 24 horas 365 días del año, pero luego de un par de años el chico no mostro signo extraños aparte de la marca en sus mejillas, pero del resto era un chico común y corriente, la organización comenzó a perder interés en él, así que lo tome bajo mis cuidados compre una casa en Tokio y decide mudarme allá, aunque solamente lo veo una vez al año, en su cumpleaños".

"Entiendo" dijo Itachi uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas "así que Naruto fue el único superviviente de los experimentos, por lo tanto él es su investigación en vida, y si quiere terminar su proyecto va a necesitar a el chico." Esto revelación fue sorprende para Itachi todos estos años de investigación de espionaje para tener la respuesta delante de él "¿Así que Orochimaru va detrás del chico?" preguntó Itachi a su superior.

"No estoy del todo seguro" dijo pensativo "pero no es un riego que estoy dispuesto a tomar". Termino el

"Jiraiya-sama me mata la curiosidad ¿de qué iba este proyecto?" pregunto Itachi curioso.

"Veras como dije, al principio se trataba de encontrar una formula por así llamarlo para desarrollar el súper soldado, luego de un tiempo cambio." Tomo una respiración, nunca le gusto como termino todo.

"Las ansias de jugar a dios por parte de Orochimaru fueron mayores, quería poder quería ser más que un dios" Jiraiya miro fijamente a Itachi, lo que iba a decir lo sabían muy pocas personas. "El proyecto ascensión tenía como objetivo desbloquear el potencial humano, llevarlo mas allá de sus capacidades, en pocas palabras lograr el siguiente paso en la evolución humana".

Todo el grupo camina a paso lento y cuidadoso a través de las vacías calles de Tokio, el atardecer se perdía en el horizonte dejando a su paso obscuridad total, la luz proveniente de las lámparas de la ciudad era insuficiente para que el grupo viera con claridad su camino delante. A la cabeza del grupo estaba Naruto que sostenía fuertemente una de las pistolas que había conseguido, detrás de él lo iban siguiendo rei y Saeko ya que eran la más habilidosas con armas cuerpo a cuerpo luego las seguía saya y Shizuka que iban muy pegadas por la obscuridad que se estaba haciendo presente, y cuidando la retaguardia estaba Kohta con su revolver de 6 disparos.

"Maldición no veo nada" dijo rei mientras forzaba la vista a ver si podía localizar algún peligro.

"tranquila no hay nada adelante" dijo Naruto que por alguna razón parecía no molestarle la obscuridad, por todo lo contrario podía ver con todo claridad el camino delante de él "además estamos cerca" con ello tranquilizo un poco al grupo.

"¿estás seguro Naruto-kun?" pregunto saya al chico de pelo rubio "porque ya me duelen las piernas". Se quejó saya mientras seguía caminando.

"Si saya-chan ya estamos cerca" le dio una sonrisa a saya aunque sabía que ella no le estaba viendo.

"Naruto-kun, pareces como si conocieras el camino de memoria" la voz de Saeko sacudió a Naruto que estaba concentrado con el camino delante de él "es como si hubieras pasado por aquí millones de veces" apunto ella mientras sostenía más fuertemente su bokken.

"jeje ¿por qué dices eso Saeko-chan?" pregunto Naruto mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

"Ya que siento que no tienes problema con la oscuridad" comento ella

"A eso" dijo el un poco aliviado "bueno veras siempre he visto bien en la noche" "_pero no tan bien como ahora"_ apunto para sus adentros "años de travesuras en la noche te condicionan a la misma" concluyo el en su defensa.

"Buen punto Naruto" dijo ella aceptando la excusa de su amigo, aunque todavía seguía creyendo que era debido a esos nuevos ojos rojos de el

"listo, estamos aquí, es aquel edificio de allá, señalo Naruto a un punto en cielo oscuro para ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser un edifico" todos parecían aliviados al ver el edificio "maldición tenemos compañía" rápidamente quito el seguro a su pistola y vio como Saeko y rei se colocaban a sus lados, no estaba esperando ningún tipo de comité de bienvenida "estamos listo chicas"

"Si dijeron ambas al unísono preparándose para la batalla por venir. Uno de esas cosas se dio cuenta de la presencia extrañas y comenzó a acercarse al grupo.

"es mío, Naruto" dijos Saeko mientras comenzaba a acelerar el paso hacia su objetivo "Naruto si disparas el armas llamaras la atención de mas de ellos" comento Saeko ya cerca de su objetivo que no tuvo tiempo de reacción ante la rapidez del golpe del bokken de Saeko.

"Maldición" dijo Naruto, no le gustaba sentirse inútil esa sensación era lo único que odia más "Shizuka, Saya y Kohta vayan adentro del edificio Shizuka tiene las llaves, nosotros abriremos paso" ordeno el al resto del grupo que pareció no reaccionar ante las ordenes "AHORA" rugió Naruto al grupo que ante el grito de Naruto pareció reacción ya que comenzaron moverse hacia el edifico a través del camino que había trazado Saeko y rei.

"Pero Naruto-san puedo ayudar" dijo Kohta un poco enojado ante la decisión de Naruto.

"no Kohta los dos somos inútiles en este momento" dijo mientras golpeaba fuertemente a una de esas cosas que pareció sentir dolor ante la potencia del puñetazo de Naruto "no tenemos armas cuerpo a cuerpo para apoyas a las muchachas, además si disparamos nuestras armas más de esas cosas vendrán para acá".

"listo" dijo Shizuka como abría la reja del condominio entrando rápidamente, a abrir la puerta de la casa, dejando a tras a saya que vigilara que ninguna de esas cosas entrara, ella y saya no se habían detenido a discutir como Kohta lo hizo

"Listo chicas" le grito saya al grupo que escucho las buenas noticias, pero su voz no llamo la atención del grupo sino también a un grupo de esas cosas "Demonios" dijo ella al darse cuenta de su error.

"vamos" dijo Naruto mientras se habrá paso a la fuerza seguido de Kohta.

"no resistiremos mucho" informo rei mientras repelía dos de los infectados con un solo movimiento "me estoy cansando" con un movimiento de su vara arranco la pierna de un solo tajo.

"bien chicas vallen entrando" dijo Naruto mientras se quedaba atrás del grupo repeliendo a golpe esas cosas. Rei ya había llegado al edificio como también lo había echo Kohta que ahora miraban a Naruto y Saeko golpear a esas cosas con todas sus fuerzas

"claro que no" dijo Saeko mientras tomaba posición alado de él "no te pienso dejar atrás nuevamente" dijo con una voz firme que llamo la atención de Naruto "_no pienso dejarte ir de mi lado" _pensó Saeko dejando atrás las malas memorias.

"bien vamos entonces" con ello los dos comenzaron a retroceder mientras esquivaban ataque furtivos.

"y… listo" dijo Naruto como cerraba la verja del condominio siéndose más seguro "bien echo chico" alabo Naruto al trabajo de todos "gua eso si que es un carro" dijo Naruto dándose cuento del enorme vehículo que estaba adelante.

"Wuaaoo" dijo Kohta ahora sorprendido mirando el vehículo militar de color verde "nunca creí que vería uno con mis propios ojos, es un Humvee modelo militar tipo anfibio" dijo el sorprendido y emocionado al ver tal maquinaria de la ingeniería humana "que clase de amiga tiene Shizuka-sensei".

"si, si como sea gordo, vamos adentro" le dijo saya mientras arrastraba Kohta con ella hacia el edificio "hombres" dijo ella mientras veía a su amigo llorar mientras se alejaba del vehículo.

"estas bien Saeko-chan" dijo Naruto al ver como ellos se quedaban solos

"si Naruto, mejor de lo esperado" le respondió ella mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa a su amigo.

"creo que te debo una disculpa saeko-chan.. Pero fue interrumpido como Saeko había colocado uno de sus dedos en su boca sellándola de cualquier palabra.

"no arruines el momento Naruto-kun" dijo ella, pero Naruto vio como lagrimas salían de sus ojos "mejor vamos adentro" con ello ella comenzó a alejarse del rubio que no pudo apartar su mirada de Saeko

_Debe de odiarme_ pensó el mientras comenzaba a mover en dirección a donde estaba el resto del grupo.

El dúplex de la amiga de Shizuka era en pocas palabras inmenso, nunca antes ninguno de ellos habían estada en un lugar de tanto lujo- excepto saya- todos estaban mirando la cantidad de espacio que tenía el lugar.

"fuiiiio y yo pensé que había visto todo" dijo Naruto mientras soltaba un silbido desde la entraba, el resto del grupo estaba inspeccionando el lugar en busca de suministro y algo de comer "El baño es mío" grito Naruto a nadie en particular mientras buscaba el dichoso lugar.

"estaba arriba subiendo las escaleras" escucho la voz de Shizuka a la distancia "Rei y Kohta, subieron a los demás pisos y está comprobando el edificio" informo Shizuka a Naruto que comenzó a subir las escaleras. "te apresuras Naruto-kun ya que Saeko-chan y yo también queremos nuestra ducha" se escuchó desde el piso de abajo.

Llego a lo que parecía una pequeña sala de estar, que conectaba con un inmenso balcón, además de otras dos puertas, revisando ambas puertas rápidamente, encontró que el baño estaba al lado opuesto de la habitación principal, el baño si era posible era más grande que su propia habitación "_esta tía debe estar forrada" _pensó Naruto mientras veía la lujosidad del baño _gracias Shizuka-sensei _pensó alegremente Naruto mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, sin molestarse en bloquear la puerta.

Luego de llenar la bañera decidió sumergirse en la calidad agua dejando que sus problemas se fueran hacia lo más profundo de su mente mientras disfrutaba del relajante baño " qué diablos paso hay" se dijo él mientras comenzaba a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior en la comisaria recordaba muy bien como el padre de rei lo había mordido también recordada ver alejarse a Saeko mientras la horda de esas cosas comenzaba consumirlo, luego de aquello todo era borroso y oscuro, hasta luego volver a recordar despertar en medio de la calle desnudo y sin ningún tipo de herida.

Se levantó de la tina y se quedó observándose en el espejo, aunque él nunca había sido obsesivo con su cuerpo siempre había tratado de mantenerlo en buen estado, pero esto rayaba lo ridículo, parcia como si hubiera gastado toda su vida en un gimnasio, cada musculo en su cuerpo parecía estar definido, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba esculpido en puro musculo, su cuerpo parecía el de algún tipo fisicoculturista pero lo más extraño de todo era que esto había aparecido de la noche a la mañana, ¿cómo? Se preguntaba el pero no tenía la más mínima respuesta.

"esto debe ser algún tipo de ilusión" dijo el mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos, para comenzar a lavarse "demonios hasta mis ojos parecen sacados del infierno" comenzó a fregar parte de su brazo "esto puede ser solo un estúpido sueño" se estaba refiriendo a todo o que habida sucedido desde aquella tarje en la preparatoria.

"Ni se te ocurra voltearte" escucho que susurraba alguien al oído, algo que puso tenso el cuerpo de Naruto, que estaba esperando algún tipo de ataque, no porque alguien se haya colado en el baño, sino que él ni siquiera había sentido su presencia "tranquilo Naruto-kun soy yo, pero no voltees" susurro la suave voz al darse cuenta del estado tenso de Naruto.

"Saya-chan, prometo no voltear" dijo el al reconocer la voz de su amiga de la niñez "saya-chan etto… si te has dado cuenta estoy desnudo" dijo el mientras intentaba taparse las parte privadas de su cuerpo.

"toma" ella le paso una toalla con lo que el tapo rápidamente su partes bajas "pero digamos que yo tampoco tengo mucho con lo que taparme" esto trajo un sonrojo al rostro de Naruto, que se estaba imaginando a su amiga sin ropa.

"no te hagas idea baka, todavía tengo mi ropa íntima puesta" le dijo ella

"je je, no es pecado poder imaginar" se defendió el.

"aunque ese no es el caso, Naruto-kun" dijo ella cambiando su tono de voz "vine acá porque quería hablar contigo Naruto-kun, sin que los demás nos estén vigilando" su voz parecía decaerse, ya no tenía el mismo tono mandón de siempre, el tono que ella le gustaba aparentar.

"¿qué sucede saya-chan?" la voz de Naruto trataba de ser reconfortantes hacia la chica de pelo rosado, que comenzó a llorar abiertamente en su espalda.

"¿que crees que eres?" dijo ella entre llantos "no eres superman Naruto-kun, eres un humano común y corriente" golpeo fuertemente la espalda de Naruto dejando salir su enojo contra el chico.

"saya-chan" fue lo único que puedo responder Naruto.

"no hables por favor Naruto, quédate en silencio" le dijo ella mientras seguía llorando "tú me prometiste vernos en el puente Naruto, tu mismo me lo prometiste" saya continuo derramando lagrimas sobre la espalda desnuda de Naruto " tú me importas Naruto, me importas más de lo que puedas imaginar" dijo ella mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de Naruto "así que por favor Naruto, no te hagas el héroe esto no es una estúpida película" concluyo de decir ella mientras se calmaba abrazando la espalda de Naruto.

"Saya-chan" comenzó a decir Naruto mientras acariciaba las suaves manos de ella "tú también me importas saya, mas allá de lo que tú puedas pensar, tu eres lo más importante para mí" Naruto beso suavemente una de la palmas de las manos de saya "por eso no puedo permitir que te pase nada"

"Siempre has sido así baka" dijo ella entre risas ahogadas "desde primaria"

"que puede hacer, el príncipe azul siempre tiene que proteger a la princesa" le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"Sierra los ojos baka" ordeno ella "solo ciérralos" volvió a decir al ver la reticencia de Naruto. El solamente asintió al ver que saya estaba seria, cerró los ojos dejando que la oscuridad inundara su visión pero no estaba preparado para lo que paso después. Saya se apodero con sus dos manos del rostro de Naruto mientras plantaba sus labios en la boca de Naruto, que no pusieron resistencia al cálido beso de saya, que comenzó a aumentar la presión sobre sus labios como pidiendo permiso para entrar, a lo que Naruto cedió sin ningún problema, luego de un largo rato de ellos besándose, y saya acariciándose su rostro, tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento.

"wuaao" fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto al sentir que su cerebro hacia corto circuito ante la pasión de tal beso

"esa es mi respuesta a tu carta" le dijo saya con un susurro seductor al oído a Naruto que todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados para luego ella salir corriendo de la habitación dejando a un Naruto en shock, que todavía seguía recreando las sensaciones de hace un momento.

"me puedo volver adicto a esto" dijo a nadie en particular mientras su mente estaba concentrada en la imagen de su amiga de la infancia

Todos los demás chicos estaban disfrutando de un buen descanso antes de continuar a la casa de saya, pero una sensación se mantenía entre ellos, de aquí en adelante la cosas no iban a ser más fácil.

Respirando Entre Muertos

Capítulo 6

Fin

A/N: bueno luego de un tiempo de ausencia por mi parte les dejó este corto capitulo, un capitulo relajado y de explicación, todo esto sentado las bases de lo que será luego la resolución de muchas dudas.

Espero que le disfruten el capítulo como lo disfrute yo mientras lo escribía.

Ja ne

Erodes145


	8. Héroes entre muertos

"_me puedo volver adicto a esto" dijo a nadie en particular mientras su mente estaba concentrada en la imagen de su amiga de la infancia_

_Todos los demás chicos estaban disfrutando de un buen descanso antes de continuar a la casa de saya, pero una sensación se mantenía entre ellos, de aquí en adelante la cosas no iban a ser más fácil._

**Guía de Supervivencia**

**Capítulo 7**

**Héroes Entre Muertos**

Había pasado más de 3 minutos contemplando el reflejo que proyectaba el agua cristalina de su rostro, sus pensamientos eran salvajes y pocos claros, todo para él era confuso y extraño en estos momentos, podía sentir a todos dentro de la casa, al mismo tiempo que no podía sentir nada. Su mente estaba reproduciendo lo sucedido con saya hace poco cuando de pronto todo su ser comenzó a sentirse extraño –aunque no hubiera nada malo con el- sentía que miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrían su espina dorsal que de pronto se detuvieron como habían llegado, dejándolo atónito.

"¿Que fue eso?" susurro Naruto luego de haber estado un rato quieto. Contemplaba fijamente las pequeñas ondulaciones que se esparcían por el agua – ¿_que está mal conmigo?-_

"_**Nada malo**__" _escucho en sus pensamientos, en el fondo de su subconsciente "_**tienes que aceptar lo que eres**_"

"quien esta hay" dijo Naruto mientras giraba a ver todo el baño, pero solo encontró las paredes, nada más estaba el "_me estoy volviendo loco_" salió de la bañera y comenzó a secar su cuerpo "Tal vez sea solo el cansancio".

"_no arruines el momento Naruto-kun" dijo ella mientras lo miraba, lagrimas recorrían su rostro junto a su cabello violeta que era movido por el viento. _Recordó las palabras de su senpai, también vio el dolor en sus ojos, tenía que hablar con ella pedirle disculpa "Saeko" susurro mientras salió del baño vestido con una camiseta y el mismo pantalón negro que había llevado toda la tarde. Bajo al primer piso para encontrar a Kohta registrando varios lugares de la casa

"El baño es nuestro" Se escuchó la voz de saya desde el segundo piso "Si encuentro a alguno de ustedes espiando considérense hombres muertos" Volvió a gritar para finalizar con el sonido de la puerta estrellarse.

"Takagi-san siempre ha tenido un temperamento volátil" dijo Kohta

"ni que lo digas" le respondió Naruto acercándose al chico de lentes que volvía a escudriñar las gavetas "¿Qué buscas Kohta?" le pregunto Naruto a su amigo.

Kohta detuvo su investigación para salir a buscar lo que había encontrado "Algo no cuadra encontré este chaleco antibalas" le mostro la armadura a Naruto que la tomo "así que si mi suposiciones son ciertas debe haber algo más aquí"

"has pensado buscar en su habitación"

"No" término de decir Kohta avergonzado ese debió ser el primer lugar en que debía haber buscado, subió las escaleras sin previo aviso

"Espera gordo" dijo Naruto mientras perseguía a Kohta

Pasaron silenciosamente frente a la puerta del baño ya que no querían ser mutilados por saya. Abrió la puerta de la habitación para entrar, el cuarto tenía una cama tamaño King junto a un televisor de plasma algunos gabeteros, un closet y una puerta corrediza que llevaba al balcón, pero lo que llamo la atención de Kohta fue un par de casilleros grises cerca del televisor.

Salió disparado a abrir el primer casillero. Dentro del casillero había municiones de diferentes tipos así como flechas y cargadores de armas "Wuaaooo" dijo Naruto al ver tan cantidad de balas "quien es esta amiga de Shizuka-sensei"

"Si hay municiones, quiere decir que también hay armas" susurro Kohta comenzando a emocionar con la idea de poder encontrar armas "Naruto te molestaría ir a buscar la palanca abajo" le pregunto Kohta mientras intentaba abrir el segundo casillero pero estaba bajo llave

"No, yo voy" Naruto comenzó a caminar con dirección a la planta baja, pero sus oídos captaron una conversación llevar acabo en baño

"Shizuka-sensei las tiene enorme" escucho decir la voz de reí

"todos me lo dicen" le respondió Shizuka, unos segundos más tarde podía escucharse un par de gemidos salir del baño. "_mejor sigo caminando_" pensó Naruto mientras diferentes pensamientos indecorosos cruzaban su mente imaginando que podían estar haciendo las chicas hay dentro, con ese último pensamiento se alejo de la puerta.

"Maldición" dijo Kohta al ver que su intento de abrir el casillero volvía a fallar

"toma" le dijo Naruto mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación mientras le lanzaba una palanca de color gris "con eso bastara".

Kohta sin esperar coloca la palanca en posición y comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin ningún efecto "etto Naruto" dijo el un poco avergonzado de no poder abrir el casillero. El rubio que había estado mirando la escena se rio para sus adentros camino y se coloca alado del Kohta "A las tres" dijo Naruto

"Uno" ambos sujetaron con todas sus fuerzas la palanca "dos, tres" ambos empujaron con todas sus fuerzas, el casillero no pudo soportar tal presión y con estruendo y ambos chicos en el suelo se había abierto.

"Auch" susurro el rubio "wuaao" dijo mientras posaba sus ojos en el variado arsenal que estaba en el casillero "Kohta" dijo el empujando su regordete amigo que se estaba recuperando del golpe de pronto sintió un empujón y vio como Kohta se paraba más rápido que un niño en noche buena mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

"lo sabía" dijo el sin poner contener la emoción en su voz y sin esperar un segundo tomo la primera arma en sus manos "Springfield M1 A1" dijo mientras amartillaba el arma "semiautomática aunque la serie en automático siempre ha sido un desperdicio de dinero" siguió mirando su precioso "puedo poner hasta veinte balas en el cargador, esto es ilegal en Japón" comenzó reírse como un maniaco.

_Debería dejarlo_ solo pensó Naruto mientras veía a Kohta tomar otras armas y comenzar a narrar sus características _nunca le tome en serio cuando decía que era un fanático militar ahora veo que no estaba mintiendo _una gota de sudor recorría su rostro al ver el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. Mientras Kohta jugueteaba con las armas grandes Naruto fue y tomo en sus manos una escopeta que estaba en el rincón del casillero.

"no lo puedo creer" dijo Kohta mientras veía el arma en las manos de Naruto "Una ithaca M37 nunca, creí que vería una" dijo Kohta mientras babeaba "fue de gran importancia en la guerra de Vietnam"

"toma" le dijo Naruto mientras le pasa la escopeta nunca fue amante de las armas de fuego "que es esto Kohta" pregunto Naruto mientras tomaba una pistola plateada de la parte superior del locker.

"wuaoo una Desert Eagle .50 wuao" volvió a decir Kohta ahora sí que tenía los ojos súper abierto

"es linda, pero pesa como un demonio" dijo el mientras comenzar a apuntar por la habitación hasta posar la mira en hirano que palideció apenas vio el arma en su rostro, rápidamente Kohta aparto el arma de su rostro.

"nunca apuntes a nadie con un arma ni siquiera estando descargada" dijo Kohta mientras suspiraba "solo apuntas cuando vas a disparar y menos aún con esa arma" termino de regañar a su amigo.

"que, ¿Por qué? ¿Que tiene esta de especial?" balanceo el arma por sus manos

"la Eagle es un arma de mucha potencia algunos dicen que es capar de partir a alguien en dos, lo malo es su retroceso al poseer mucho potencia de fuego el culatazo es muy fuerte y desvía totalmente la puntería además de dejar un estruendo cada vez que se dispara, si lo haces de seguro tienes todas esa cosas detrás tuyo"

"me gusta" miro fijamente la hermosa figura del arma "me la quedo" dijo Naruto mientras volvía a poner el arma en el casillero y tomar ahora lo que parecía un arco solo que no era igual a uno

"es una ballesta barnett wilcat c5" dijo mientras se acomodaba los anteojos "capaz de matar a un oso con una sola flecha, silenciosa como la noche "

Estaba vez Naruto no apunto a Hirano, le gustaba como se sentía el arma en sus manos era liviana y compacta "esta amiga de Shizuka no es nadie normal" dijo Naruto mientras colocaba la ballesta en el suelo.

"no la mayoría de estas armas son ilegales en Japón, pero como dijo Shizuka-sensei ella es de la SAT"

"si eres policía puede tener todos esto en tu casa wua" dijo Naruto mientras apoyaba la espalda en la cama del cuarto.

"no la mayoría de los policías no casados viven en la barracas, esta amiga de Shizuka-sensei no es una ciudadana ordinaria estas armas balen un dineral, más aun si son importadas" fijo sus ojos en los diferentes rifles que tenía "o su amiga es millonaria o el tipo con el que está saliendo está forrado en billetes verdes" termino de decir Kohta.

Naruto miro alrededor y capto la idea de Kohta ningún oficial de policía podía hacer tanto dinero como para mantener este apartamento dúplex y un arsenal tan variado como el que tenía "o la tía trabaja con el tráfico de drogas" agregó Naruto a las posibilidades.

"otra que también las tiene enorme" se escuchó la voz de reí mientras más gemidos salían del baño.

"parecen que se están divirtiendo" dijo Kohta mientras un chorrito de sangre salía de su nariz.

"si" dijo Naruto mientras trataba de bloquear los pensamientos impuros que cruzaban su mente "quieres echar un vistazo" le dijo Naruto a Kohta en tono de broma

"no gracias, no quiere morir tan joven" dijo el antes de tomar los cargadores en el casillero y comenzar a llenarlos con balas "me ayudas" le dijo mientras le pasaba los cargadores de algunas armas.

"claro" dijo Naruto mientras tomaba los objetos metálicos. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato hasta la curiosidad no pudo más con Naruto "hey Kohta"

"si" dijo el sin perder la concentración

"pareces que tiene mucha experiencia con armas, ¿habías practicado antes con armas de aire?" le pregunto Naruto.

"no" dijo el "ya había disparo antes armas de fuego"

"¿de verdad?" dijo curioso Naruto

"si, cuando fui a américa fue entrenado por un tipo que pertenecía a una a una organización militar llamada black wáter el tipo había sido capitán en la delta forcé y me enseño todo sobre las armas" recordó aquellos días en lo que importaba era simplemente jalar del gatillo.

"así que debes ser todo un experto en el manejo de armas" Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido "ya se para no hacerte enojar" soltó una risa ante la idea de ver a un Kohta enojado con un rifle en la mano, debe ser una combinación peligrosa.

"je je" Kohta se rasco la mejilla "etoo Naruto-san ahora cuando estábamos en el puente tu disparaste las pistolas con mucha facilidad así que supongo que tu también habías disparado armas con anterioridad" pregunto el pelinegro.

"En realidad no, siempre he preferidos mis puños nunca me fallan, pero si había visto armas antes muchas veces cuando me metía en peleas con algunas pandillas de la ciudad alguno de ellos siempre cargaba un arma, pero nunca antes había disparado una" le conto Naruto iba a continuar con su historia hasta que fue interrumpido por los ruidos que hacían la chicas en el baño.

"están siendo muy ruidosas" dijo Kohta mientras miraba en dirección del baño estaba preocupado que llamaron demasiado la atención de esas cosas

"está bien" dijo Naruto que tomo un par de binoculares y había salido al balcón al ver la situación, pero afuera la cosa estaba normal ya que mucho de ellos estaban dirigiéndose al puente donde había una gran concentración de persona "al parecer no somos los más ruidosos del vecindario "

"como así" dijo Kohta mientras se colocaba al lado de Naruto.

"es como una película de terror" dijo Naruto mientras le pasaba los binoculares a Kohta que vio horrorizado como esas cosas devoraban personas vivas. Naruto entro de nuevo al cuarto y encendió la televisión quería saber que sucedía en el mundo lo primero que vio fue un gran disturbio en el puente cerca del apartamento además una hermosa reportera que trataba de obtener una entrevista.

"_al parecer este grupo extremista culpa al gobierno japonés de haber tramado todo esto junto al gobierno de los estados unidos de américa" _comenzó a narrar la reportera mientras leía lo que parecía ser un panfleto_ " dicen que todo esto se debe a la fuga de un arma biológica en experimentación y que nosotros los civiles desarmados somos los conejillos de indias de esta trampa militar a nivel mundial"_

"Que" dijo Naruto "no tiene sentido como va a hacer posible que un arma biológica traiga a la vida a personas muertas, maldición pareciera que alguien decidió jugar residente evil con nosotros" dijo fuertemente Naruto indignado ante la barbaridades que decía la gente.

La cámara enfoco algunos policías que disparaban a un grupo de infectados vieron como una pequeña niña en los brazos de su madre se transformaba y la mataba. "dios mío" dijo Kohta al ver tal horror "_esto no puede estar pasando" _pensó él. La cámara cambio de dirección y ahora enfoco al jefe de policía que parecía estar discutiendo con el jefe de la marcha "_por favor retírense a sus hogares o me veré obligado a usar la fuerza bruta_" de pronto la multitud comenzó a gritar aún más fuerte mientras era liderado por el tipo de casco "_me dieron ordenes de mantener la calma a todo costo y no pienso fallar en ella_" sin más el oficial saco el revolver de su funda y sin nadie esperarlo disparo directamente a la cabeza del hombre de casco blando, dejando sin vida instantáneamente, el puente había quedado en silencio hasta que la cámara fue cortada.

"esto es una locura" dijo Kohta

"si, peor de lo que pensaba" dijo Naruto mientras volvía a repasar la escena en su mente con el oficial, había matado a un civil a sangre fría, no fue en autodefensa o en protección de alguien mas, simplemente había matado para mantener la calma "_**pero tu hiciste algo parecido mi Naruto-kun" **_ escucho decir en su mente para comenzar a ver las imagines del rostro de shido-sensei y los alumnos que había dejado a su suerte en la escuela, sabía que era lo mismo que hizo el policía había asesinado conscientemente a alguien. "tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Naruto

"no, sería muy peligroso podrían atacarnos en la oscuridad "razono Kohta.

Naruto le iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por unas suaves manos que se posaron en su pecho

"Naruto-kun" dijo suavemente Shizuka a su oído mientras comenzaba a bajar su mano de su pecho a su entrepierna

"Eh" dijo Kohta paralizado al ver la escena de su maestra abusar de Naruto.

"Shizuka" dijo Naruto de pronto al sentir la manos de su sensei tocar su zona privada pero antes de poder reaccionar la enfermera planto un beso en sus labios "_me siento violado_" pensó . Naruto al no saber qué hacer empujo a su maestra con ambas manos solo que para su mala suerte termino empujándola por sus prominente pecho

"ahh" dijo ella al sentir las manos frías de Naruto.

"perdón" dijo rápidamente Naruto mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de su maestra.

"no seas tan agresivo Naruto-kun" dijo ella mientras tapaba su pecho con su manos, -aparte de la toalla que cargaba- "primero me gusta que me las masajeen" dijo de pronto ella, Kohta estaba al borde de tener un infarto pobre chico

"Shizuka-sensei de casualidad ¿has estado tomando?" le pregunto el rubio para solo ser ignorado ya que su maestra ahora estaba acechando a su regordete amigo

"Kohta-chan" dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su amigo que solo podía ver "has sido un chico muy bueno, por eso mereces una recompensa "le dijo suavemente la rubia mientras se lamia los labios para plantar un beso en la mejilla, Kohta fue tomado de sorpresa por las acciones de su maestras y su mente fue llenado de muchas imágenes no permitida para menores, de su maestra, no pudo más y fue derrumbado por una explosión de sangre nasal.

"jaja debería tomar una foto" dijo Naruto "Shizuka-sensei debería irse a descansar"

"de ninguna manera tengo miedo de lo que hay afuera" le dijo a Naruto que sintió un poco de lastima "además quiero quedarme aquí" dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Naruto "quiero aww" un fuerte bostezo salió de su boca

"debe dormir sensei mañana será un largo día" le dijo Naruto que comenzó a colocarla sobre la cama solo que mientras trataba de ponerla en una posición natural termino tocando su trasero

"Naruto-kun estas tocando mi colita" le dijo Shizuka sonrojada "eres un chico malo" le susurro ella "a mí me gustan los chicos malos" y con otro bostezo se terminó de quedar dormida.

"_quien iba a pensar que la enfermera de la escuela era una pervertida_" pensó Naruto mientras le colocaba una colcha sobre su cuerpo "Kohta vigila afuera voy a ver que traman estas chicas" le dijo a su amigo que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "okey" dijo el mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar en aprobación.

Naruto salió de la habitación en dirección de la escalera "estaría más que feliz si la hubiera tocado apropósito" dijo Naruto mientras miraba su mano.

"con que estarías feliz" escucho una voz Naruto, levanto su rostro vio a reí en una blusa que le quedaba un poco apretada y pantis muy reveladores.

"na...nada" dijo el rápidamente mientras salía del shock de ver a su amiga de la infancia en tales fachas.

"Como que nada" dijo ella mientras colocaba su rostro delante del suyo "eee hay tres Naruto" dijo ella alegre mientras aplaudía.

"_también esta borracha_" pensó Naruto al ver a su amiga que de pronto se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar

"estoy exhausta" comenzó a decir reí "todo es una locura, el mundo se fue a la mierda en un día" la lagrimas salían de su rostro "no he podido hablar con mis padres y Hisashi está muerto" reí comenzó a llorar aún más al recordó a su fallecido novio.

"Hisashi" susurro Naruto al recordar al chico como el había brutalmente asesinado "vamos reí-chan" dijo Naruto mientras la tomaba en sus brazos "tú también debes descansar" la cargo en sus brazo hasta una pequeña sala de estar cerca del baño donde estaba saya durmiendo tranquilamente, reí que estaba todavía sollozando no opuso resistencia a Naruto que gentilmente la coloco en el suelo y le puso uno de los cojines del mueble además de una manta.

"Naruto-kun" dijo saya en sus sueños mientras se movía en el mueble.

Naruto comenzó a sonrojarse al pensar en lo que podía estar soñando saya que lo involucraba a él. "_debería bajar_" pensó mientras se aleja de las dos chicas que dormían pacíficamente. Bajo las escaleras para ser recibido por un agradable aroma que inundaba su sentidos.

"Huele delicioso" dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a la fuente del olor. Llego a la cocina para encontrarse con Saeko Busujima su senpai, solo que estaba vez Naruto se quedó atónito ante lo que veían sus ojos. Saeko carga solamente un mantel de cocina que cubría su parte delantera revelado rodo su espalda y más aun mostrando su perfecto cuerpo tonificado.

"wua" dijo Naruto ante tal panorama delante de él.

"Dentro de poco estará listo un bocadillo que estoy preparando" dijo Saeko sin girarse a ver quién era "y el almuerzo de mañana" estaba tarareando una suave canción "te apetece Naruto-kun" le pregunto ella, esta vez volteándose para ver al chico rubio que seguía estático en su posición.

"¿qué?" pregunto ella al no obtener respuesta del rubio.

"Nada" dijo el mientras sacudía su cabeza "es solo que tu nuevo look me tomo por sorpresa"

"no te gusta" dijo ella mientras se miraba el mantel "no encontré nada de mi talla así que me puse esto mientras mi ropa termina de ser lavada, supongo que es un poco revelador" dijo ella con un sonrojo.

"no es que no me guste, en realidad me encanta" dijo Naruto avergonzado sin poder apartar la mirada de Saeko para el ella se veía hermosa "es solo que si debemos partir de inmediato no sería muy práctico"

Ella le sonrió "tu y Kohta-san están vigilando por nosotras" se acercó al chico rubio "además sé que Naruto-kun no me decepcionaría" ella lo miro directamente a las ojos "por eso pongo toda mi confianza en ustedes" le termino de decir antes de regresar a la estufa.

Naruto se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de Saeko "¿por qué?" le dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a donde estaba ella "por qué confías en mi Saeko-chan?" el miro a Saeko en busca de alguna respuesta "apenas y nos conocemos" termino de decir en un susurro Naruto.

"no se Naruto-kun" le dijo ella mientras posaba su mano en el pecho del rubio "pero siento que puedo confiar en ti" levanto su miraba para mirar los profundos ojos rojos del rubio que estaban llenos de dudas "algo en mi me dice que puedo confiarte mi vida"

Naruto contemplo los ojos de la chica "tu puedes decir eso Saeko-chan pero yo no estoy tan seguro" su miraba bajo y se apoyó en la pared "desde que esta locura comenzó no sé si lo que he estado haciendo es lo correcto" se dejó caer al suelo lentamente.

"¿cómo así'?" pregunto Saeko mientras se sentaba alado del rubio.

"nunca conocí a mis padres" no sabía porque pero necesitaba contarle la verdad a Saeko "solamente tengo una foto de ellos, desde que tengo memoria he estado viviendo con mi padrino, aunque es lo mismo que vivir solo, solamente lo veo a él una vez al año" tomo una pausa para tomar aire "fui un solitario en mi niñez hasta que me hice amigo de saya y reí, aunque hice otros amigos siempre me sentí solo"

Saeko miraba triste al rubio "siempre estuve de pelea en pelea contra pandillas o abusivos incluso tuve unos enfrentamientos con la policía" sonrió ante las memorias "no sé si me captas Saeko-chan, lo que te trato de decir es que nunca antes había estado en esta posición, la única espaldas que tenía que cubrir eran las mías, y si te das cuenta nunca he tomado las decisiones correctas ni siquiera con mi vida".

El rostro de Naruto estaba lleno de preocupaciones y dudas de las pocas veces que Saeko recuerda al rubio siempre estaba alegre y sonriendo pero parece que todo eso solo era una máscara, Naruto se levantó pero antes de que pudiera irse Saeko lo abrazo impidiendo que se marchara "tal vez pienses eso de ti Naruto pero de lo poco que yo he visto tuyo sé que no eres mala persona" le dijo Saeko.

"si no soy mala persona Saeko, explícame por qué deje morir a shido-sensei y las demás personas" Saeko no sabía cómo responder aquello "explícame porque tuve que matar a Hisashi" pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos del rubio "y lo peor fue que lo disfrute Saeko-san, disfrute matar a Hisashi, acaso soy un monstruo" ahora era Naruto que abrazaba a Saeko mientras enterraba su rostro en su hombro.

"no" dijo esta vez Saeko que levanto el rostro del rubio con ambas manos fijando su mirada con la suya "no eres un monstruo Naruto" ella miro los ojos profundos del rubio "yo te entiendo Naruto-kun, tu y yo no somos tan diferentes" la voz de saeko era suave, ella entienda muy bien por lo que estaba pasando con el rubio ya que ella estuvo años atrás en el mismo dilema aunque realmente nunca lo había superado.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato ambos abrazados y sin apartar la mirada del otro, estuvieron así hasta que Saeko sin contemplación planto un beso en los labios del rubio que se sorprendió por la acción de su senpai. Naruto comenzó a responder al beso de Saeko, que poco a poco intensificaba la pasión detrás del mismo.

"Naruto-kun" dijo ella entre besos mientras se seguía intensificando "Naruto" volvió a decir al sentir la lengua del rubio pidiendo permiso de entrar en su boca algo que ella estaba desenado. Poco a poco ambos adolecentes comenzaron a besarse más y más, las manos de Naruto se movían por todo el cuerpo de Saeko mientras los gemidos de la chica lo impulsaban a seguir explorado "Naruto" dijo ella entre gemidos mientras sentía la manos del rubio recorrer su parte trasera mientras la boca del chico había comenzado a besar su cuello "_dios se siente bien_" pensó ella mientras sentía como la lujuria y el placer inundaba su cuerpo.

Naruto ya había sido despojado de su camisa por Saeko que ya no quería dar vuelta atrás pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un arma ser disparada "_maldición_" pensó Saeko al sentir que Naruto se detenía.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Naruto mientras se separaba del cálido cuerpo de Saeko que parecía no querer detenerse

"Naruto-san" se escuchó al voz de Kohta llamarlo desde arriba "necesito que vengas".

"voy" le respondió el rubio "ya regreso Saeko-chan" dijo el mientras miraba a la peli morado que trataba de recuperar el aliento al igual que el "_casi lo hago con Saeko-chan, en qué diablos estaba pensando_" pensó el rubio mientras se ponía la camiseta "te acompaño" dijo Saeko mientras lo detenía

Ambos subieron las escalera sin poder detener el sonrojo en sus rostros "_que fue eso con Naruto-kun_" pensó ella mientras llegaban al balcón.

"que sucede Kohta" dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba a lado del fanático militar.

"alguien comenzó a disparar a esa cosas, ahora tenemos cientos de ellas dirigiendo a nuestra posición " le paso los binoculares a Naruto para que viera .abajo en la calle estaba un chico de pelo negro con una escopeta disparando a todos lados "idiota" pensó Naruto, eso iba a complicar todo

"las cosas van a empeorar" dijo esta vez Saeko que veía como esos monstruos devoraban los chicos.

"Ya estoy harto de esto" dijo Kohta mientras quitaba el seguro del arma que tenía solo para ser detenido por Saeko

"si les disparas a ellos Kohta solo vas a empeorar las cosas" dijo Naruto "sabes que reaccionan al sonido, si disparas es como si le estuvieras diciendo que la cena está servida".

"además no podemos gastar munición Kohta-san" le dijo la chica al pelinegro "si comenzamos a salvar gente no podremos salvarnos nosotros, otros sobrevivientes intentaran entrar y no podremos salvarlos" la chica se giró y entro a la habitación para apagar la luz.

"nunca pensé que fueras así Saeko-chan" le dijo Naruto que la había seguido.

"no me malinterpretes Naruto-kun, no disfruto de esto, estoy siendo solamente realista" le dijo ella para continuar caminando solo para ser detenida por Naruto.

"lo sé" dijo el mirándola "gracias" le dijo en un susurro mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro una genuina antes de regresa a la posición de Kohta, "_de nada Naruto-kun" _pensó ella con un sonrojo antes de regresar a la cocina.

"maldición" dijo Kohta al sentirse impotente, al ver como todas esas cosas devoraban a personas que intentaban escapar de sus casas "es esto el principio del fin" dijo el a nadie en particular.

"no sé si lo es" dijo Naruto "pero te puedo prometer que ninguno de nosotros termina así" Kohta se sorprendió ante la seriedad en la voz de Naruto que comenzó a mirar a través de los binoculares. Estuvieron así un par de minutos vigilando la calle Naruto a través de los binoculares y Kohta por el telescopio del rifle hasta que vieron a un padre correr con su hija rápidamente mientras esquivaban esa cosas. Llegaron a una casa vecina que tenía las luces encendidas, el padre rápidamente abrió la cerca de la casa y comenzó a tocar la puerta principal mientras gritaba por auxilio, tan fuertes eran sus gritos que Naruto pudo escucharlos.

"no me importa mi vida, pero por favor dejen entrar a mi niña solo tiene 6 años, se los ruego ayúdenos" gritaba la voz desesperada del padre que tocaba y tocaba sin obtener respuesta. "si no abren juro que tumbare esta puerta" grito el mientras alzaba la mano, mientras su pequeña niña lo miraba asustada.

"está bien le ayudaremos pero no tumbe la puerta" se escuchó decir una voz desde adentro

"gracias" dijo el aliviado que su hija iba a estar a salvo, pero apenas abrió la puerta fue recibido por un cuchillo que se enterró en su pecho justo en su corazón "lo siento" dijeron desde adentro de la casa antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

"papi" grito la niña al ver como la sangre brotaba del pecho de su padre, ningún niño debía deber a sus padres morir.

"papi, yo quiero estar contigo por siempre" se escucha grita a la niña desde el porche de la casa mientras sostenía la mano muerta de su padre que estaba tirada en el piso, sin vida "papi" decía ella entre llantos. Para su mala suerte había muchas de esas cosas en los alrededores y comenzaron a llegar a la casa como hormigas.

Al ver esta escena algo en el corazón de Naruto hizo click, él sabía lo que era no tener padres, pero no sabía que era verlos morir, al ver como esta pobre chica iba a sufrir el mismo destino que su padre un sentimiento de protección lo inundo su cuerpo y sin saberlo estaba gritándole a Kohta.

"¡Kohta dispara¡" grito Naruto a su regordete amigo que rápidamente comenzó a vaciar el cargador en las cosas esas que intentaba acercarse a la chica "no dejes que ninguna de esas cosa la toque, utiliza todo lo que puedas, yo voy por ella" dijo el rubio mientras salía disparado del balcón hacia la planta bajo, cuando paso por el cuarto tomo en su mano la desert Eagle, sentía que podía necesitarla.

"que son esos ruidos" dijo saya mientras se despertaba junto a reí "qué diablos está pasando" vio como Naruto bajo las escaleras apresurado saya se levantó rápidamente y lo siguió.

"a dónde vas Naruto-kun" dijo la chica de pelo rosado mientras veía al chico rubio ponerse la chaqueta.

"hay una pequeña niña que necesita nuestra ayuda" dijo el mientras ponía el arma en el cinturón del pantalón "no pienso dejarla morir" dijo enojado "_no a ella_ "

"pero…" intento decir saya pero fue interrumpida por Saeko.

"déjalo el ya tomo una decisión" ella clavo su mirada en el chico "un hombre debe hacer lo posible para mantener su honor, a más aún si con ello puede redimirse" dijo Saeko saya no entendía la mitad de las cosas que dijo Saeko.

"gracias Saeko-chan" dijo Naruto "voy a tomar la motocicleta" salió del apartamento en dirección del estacionamiento donde rápidamente s monto en la motocicleta.

"mientras estoy fuera necesito que le tu Saeko-chan recojas todo lo que podríamos necesitar, provisiones, armas, municiones, ropa esa clase de cosas y la coloques en el humbi y tu saya despierta a reí y a Shizuka-sensei y dile que estén preparadas" miro a ambas que asintieron ante las tareas "voy tomo la chica y salgo de ahí, cuando regrese debemos estar preparados para largarnos de aquí, para eso preparen el humbi"

"ten cuidado" dijo saya al ver como el chico rubio iba a arriesgar su vida, Saeko solo miro al rubio pero él sabía que esa mirada quería decir muchas cosas

"lo haré" dijo el mientras aceleraba el motor en v de la motocicleta "estoy listo" dijo el, mientras esperaban que las chicas abrieran la puerta "sé que puedo contar contigo saeko-san con que cuides a las chicas, algo me dice que no fallaras" le dijo Naruto mirándola, con ese tipo de miraba que decían más que mil palabras juntas.

"Si" dijo ella antes de abrir la puerta dejando ver la cantidad de esas cosas que se aglomeraban Naruto simplemente acelero hacia la ubicación de la niña llevándose con la moto a unos cuantos de ellos mientras otros eran derribados por hirano su rifle.

Rápidamente llego a la casa donde estaba la niña, pero se sorprendió a ver la cantidad de esas cosas.

"ni se atrevan" dijo Naruto mientras saltaba de la moto dejando que esta siguiera libre y atropellara a unos cuantos en el camino. Con todas su fuera se abrió paso hasta llegar donde estaba la chica pero uno de esas cosas se estaba muy cerca de ella "papa, mama quiero irme a casa" gritaba ella mientras veía a esa cosa cada vez más cerca "yo no hice nada malo".

"maldito" dijo Naruto mientras soltaba un gancho con todas sus fuerza para su asombro tan fuerte fue el golpe que mando disparado contra la pared a esa cosa.

"tranquila princesa todo va a estar bien" le dijo Naruto a la chiquilla que lo miraba asombrado y alegre al mismo tiempo

"atrás tuyo" le grito ella al ver acercarse a una de ellos.

Naruto no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar y casi por reflejo intento golpearlo pero fallo. Ya casi a punto de morderlo Naruto se movió de forma muy veloz y saco la deser Eagle para dispararla a la criatura. El sonido que hizo el arma fue tan estruendoso que dejo un pitido en el oído de Naruto además de partir el cuerpo de esa monstruosidad en dos "_Kohta tenía razón, esto puede picar a alguien en dos_"

"estas bien" le grito Naruto a la niña que se tapaba los oídos "nada te va a pasar" le dijo Naruto mientras se agachaba a abrasarla "te lo juro, y yo no rompo mis promesas" le dijo el.

Aunque Naruto también estaba asustado, estaba vez no tenía idea de cómo salir de esta.

Héroes Entre Muertos

Capítulo 7

Fin.

a/n: para celebrar la noticia que HOTD regresa este 9 de abril acá las dejo un capitulo más, un año más tarde pero sepan que no he abandonado la historia, simplemente no había tenido tiempo de escribir.

Erodes145


End file.
